Princesa de cristal
by Firendice
Summary: Ella no pensó que su vida cambiaria, ella solo hacia lo mejor para sí o eso creía, bajar de peso no parecía tan malo, ahora todo es un caos, nada tiene sentido, y aquel agujero negro que ella creo la traga viva. Él amor llegara cuando más lo necesita, pero ¿Podrá Edward sacarla del abismo?
1. Prologo

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes aqui mostrados son creacion de Meyer, yo los uso para crear algunas cosas que andas rondando en mi cabeza... ************Mi beta es: Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD) ; www facebook groups / betasffaddiction, A ella le agradezco por apoyarme en absolutamente todo, ella que pone esto lo suficientemente decente para uds y lo aprecio infinitud...**

* * *

**"Nadie puede volver atras y comenzar algo nuevo, pero cualquiera puede comenzar hoy y crear un nuevo futuro. - no juzgarme a mi misma a traves de los ojos de los demas".**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Ella se observa en un espejo y piensa como 3 años después de que todo aquello empezara ha terminado así. La imagen que la recibe es la de una chica rota y vacía. El miedo y la muerte surca en sus ojos, ojeras malvas adornan su blanca piel. Tiene un cabello seco y sin vida, su cuerpo es algo que no puede definir. Ella ya no sabe qué es real y qué es una ilusión. Ella cree ver a una chica gorda que por más que intenta obtener un cuerpo perfecto no lo logra y que con el pasar de los días se pone peor. Ella se dice que avergonzará a todos y, siente tal asco por sí misma, que muchas veces, mientras se observa, arranca a llorar. Las lágrimas salen a borbotones. Es algo desgarrador y angustiante de observar, sobre todo cuando ella se toca y percibe la dureza de lo que se supone serían enormes montones de grasa. Sus huesos están adheridos a su piel como robándoles la energía que su carne seca no puede ya dar. Su corazón bombea unas veces lento y otras veces muy rápido. Ella ya no puede caminar, su cuerpo pesa demasiado, sus manos y piernas son flácidas y tampoco quiere. No es que le guste mucho que la vean hoy día, porque a pesar de todo, y de lo que su loca mente le diga, ella sabe la verdad: ella sabe que aunque su cabeza le diga cosas, la realidad es otra, y se odia por no poder hacer nada, por rendirse y no encontrar fuerzas. Ella culpa a sus padres por ayudarle con esta locura, por aventarla al pozo. Si ellos no hubiesen deseado a la chica perfecta, tal vez su cabeza no se hubiera trastornado. Seguramente estaría feliz, con su cuerpo redondito pero feliz. Se horroriza al pensar en ella y la gordura unida, la imagen es desconsolante, dolorosa, enloquecedora, y ahí viene otra vez ese sentimiento, ella no puede llegar a ser esa_ cosa_, tiene que impedirlo, tiene que hacerlo. Es algo que aunque muchas veces intenta, no puede controlar, su estomago vacío se retuerce, el mareo acude, las nauseas son tan fuertes… ella nunca antes sintió algo así. Se aferra al inodoro como si de la vida misma se tratara y bota los líquidos que guarda su organismo. No hay nada peor que vomitar bilis, es asqueroso, doloroso, quema y sientes como si tus entrañas estuvieran a punto de salir, y aunque es algo familiar para ella, nunca acabas de acostumbrarte.

Cuando termina, siente que las cosas son distintas. Generalmente, cuando acaba y expulsa lo poco que come, siente el alivio inmediato, pero hoy, la angustia no la abandona, es como una especie de presagio que le avisa que algo va mal. Siente su interior diferente, grita porque su pecho está agitado y siente que no recibe el suficiente oxigeno. En esos momentos, ella desconoce que su cuerpo tiene una lucha interna por sobrevivir, sus alaridos hacen que sus padres angustiados vallan por ella, pide a duras penas que la lleven al hospital, su padre horrorizado la mira como si fuera la primera vez y cae de rodillas repitiendo incesante.

_—Todo es mi culpa —en su mente, solo ve aquella vez que creyendo que la ayudaba le dijo — ¡Isabella! Estás gorda, yo te amaría de cualquier modo, pero la sociedad es cruel y tienen un prototipo de belleza establecido…Te amo y no quiero que nadie tenga motivos para hacerte sufrir._

Él tenía razón, porque sin proponérselo, aquella fue la gran frase que cambió todo.

* * *

**N/A: Esto es algo que al menos yo no he leido en fanfiction y que tiene un componente de realidad y otro de ficcion, como prometi ahorita aqui esta, perdón los cambios pero estaba dudosa entre dos prologos y este gano.. Espero saber su opinion, llevo algunos caps adelantados asi que con este fic especificamente espero no atrasarme...**


	2. UNA MUY PARTICULAR PAGINA WEB

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes aqui mostrados son creacion de Meyer, yo los uso para crear algunas cosas que andas rondando en mi cabeza...**

**Beteado por Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD) ; www facebook groups / betasffaddiction, A ella le agradezco por apoyarme en absolutamente todo, ella que pone esto lo suficientemente decente para uds y lo aprecio infinitud...**

* * *

**"Nadie puede volver atras y comenzar algo nuevo, pero cualquiera puede comenzar hoy y crear un nuevo futuro. - no juzgarme a mi misma a traves de los ojos de los demas".**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1. UNA MUY PARTICULAR PÁGINA WEB**

—Mamá —dije acalorada—. ¿Sabes de mi suéter rosa? No lo encuentro —estaba sulfurada y casi histérica. Llevaba aproximadamente 30 minutos tratando de encontrar mi suéter favorito y no estaba en ningún lado.

—Amor, lo llevé a la tintorería, puedes recogerlo camino a la clínica.

Hoy era el día en que iba a iniciar mi nueva vida. Estaba absolutamente cansada de todo, padre me abrió los ojos. Es cierto que lo único que importa en este mundo es la apariencia, y bueno si él decía que me estaba sobrepasando unos kilitos, debía eliminarlos y mantenerme en perfecta forma. Solo así obtendría cuanto deseaba.

—Está bien madre —respondí yo—. ¿Puede Pedro llevarme en el auto? —la pregunta era automática, la hacía simplemente porque se debía hacer. Yo conocía la respuesta, era un sí. Pedro era mi chófer, solo que en ocasiones, padre se enojaba y no me permitía usar sus servicios, por ende debía tomar un asqueroso taxi.

—Claro que sí, cielo —me sonríe, como solo ella sabe hacer y la beso en la mejilla—. Suerte con la nutricionista.

—Eso espero mami —respondo yo.

Admito que estoy asustada y nerviosa. No sé qué dirá la nutricionista y no sé qué dieta implementará conmigo. No sé si seré capaz de afrontarla, solo sé que haré lo que sea por estar bien. El viaje no es muy largo, Pedro es un anciano pero conduce como el demonio, tan rápido, que a veces temo que en un descuido choquemos y quedemos como puré de patata. Pasamos primero, por mi suerte, doy a la encargada el dinero establecido e igualmente rápido, llego al hospital. El hospital universitario de Seattle es un lugar iluminado y con una estructura fenomenal. Me alegraría estar mucho aquí de no ser por el olor a enfermo que está impregnado en cada muro. Llego 10 minutos antes y espero pacientemente. La secretaria me llama y toma algunos datos necesarios para mi historial clínico. Me empiezo a impacientar ¡5 minutos y no me han atendido! Como si la nutricionista leyera la mente, sale con un perfecto traje blanco y me hace pasar.

—Hola —dice cortés—. ¿Isabella?

—Solo Bella —mi nombre es lindo, pero siempre he preferido Bella.

— ¿Qué te trae por acá?

—Verá Dr. Tengo 14 y mi cuerpo ha empezado a cambiar. Usted comprende, y bueno los cambios hormonales me están haciendo engordar —puedo ver por la mirada que me da la doctorcita que no le gusta el rumbo que toma esto. Me enoja eso, no puedo creer que simplemente por querer verme bien me miren así—. Necesito una dieta para bajar de peso.

La veo dudar por un instante y luego me dice.

—Cariño, estás muy bien así —¿qué? Pero ni siquiera me ha medido, ni sabe cuánto peso, es más, no ha calculado el índice de mi masa corporal—. Es normal que engordes, tu cuerpo está atravesando cambios, tus caderas se ensancharán, tus bustos crecerán, pero eso no es malo…

—No me venga con que me ve bien. ¿No me ve acaso? Estoy gordísima, hasta mi padre lo dice —me mira en shock por cómo le respondo, pero debo hacerla entender.

—Pues tu padre está mal —dice.

—No, no lo está, él sabe muy bien cómo funciona el mundo. Él me ama, pero sabe que la belleza, o al menos un cuerpo bonito, me ahorrará humillaciones y maltratos.

—Isabella, no puedo mandarte una dieta, cuando sé que no la necesitas. Puedo darte una lista de alimentos nutritivos, que te harán mantener tu peso, solo eso.

—No me sirve —me levanto despacio—. Gracias.

—Cariño, puedo recomendarte un excelente terapeuta que puede ayudarte a superar por lo que estas atravesando.

— ¡No necesito un maldito terapeuta! —digo enojada—. No estoy loca.

—No te digo eso —murmura exasperada—, solo que tal vez necesites ayuda —busca en su escritorio y me señala lo que debo comer, para mantenerme así como una vaca. Lo tomo porque tal vez me sirva en el futuro.

Ni siquiera me despido, estoy lo suficientemente enojada como para andarme con buenos modales. Puedo sentir que alguien me mira, pero no volteo. Sigo mi camino y espero a que Pedro traiga el auto. Tarda un poco, hay mucho tráfico en la entrada del hospital. Cuando por fin llega, le pido que me lleve a casa de Estella. Es una de mis "amigas", no suelo considerar que exista la amistad, para mí lo único real es la familia, punto. Ella vive cerca de casa, así que tomo mi teléfono y le aviso a madre. Ella como siempre me exige que no tarde y que la llame constantemente. Yo le digo que cuando quiera que Pedro me recoja la llamaré. Me exaspera el grado de sobreprotección de mis padres, sé que no soy muy mayor, pero deberían dejarme salir un poco más, me sentiría mejor.

Aunque es algo que pienso, nunca lo menciono ¿para qué? Es estúpido intentar algo que se que no pasará. Estella tiene una casa preciosa, grande e imponente como la mía. Sé que ella me envidia, mis padres tienen dinero, mucho y ella sabe que es mucho más que el que sus padres poseen. Con una sonrisa hipócrita, ella me espera en la puerta de su casa. Le sonrío y nos dirigimos a su cuarto. Sus padres están de viaje, así que no debo fingir ser extremadamente cortés con ellos. Me pregunta por mi día y le digo que no he hecho mucho, nadie sabe que iba a la nutricionista, excepto mis padres. Ellos estaban eufóricos al saber que iba a hacer algo por mi "salud". Me dice que la escuela estuvo extrañamente entretenida, las hermanas Marie y Sophie, tuvieron una pequeña disputa de autoridad y por poco se golpean. Es lo más fascinante en meses en la escuela y pienso con tristeza que siempre que ocurre algo excitante no estoy. Es como si tuviera un imán para alejar la diversión.

Me presta sus libretas y le prometo que las mandaré con Pedro en la noche. Me quedo un poco más, pues no hay nada mejor o más entretenido para hacer. Me cuenta sobre su novio y como ya casi pasan a la etapa de vida sexual activa. Me siento tonta, nunca antes nadie me besó, nunca nadie se ha interesado en mi, mucho menos he tenido sexo. Aunque para eso no tengo prisa, a veces pienso que sería lindo que alguien me besara, que se interesara en mí. Es triste cuan sola estoy, siento que todo está gris, siento que quiero llorar y esa es mi señal para irme. No me gusta que me vean frágil. Sé que la gente usa tu fragilidad para destruirte. Me despido con un beso en su mejilla y llamo a Pedro, él llega rápido, pero le pido que me lleve al centro de Seattle.

El camino no es largo y es un infierno, siento mis emociones a flor de piel, pero las retengo. Hago una fuerza sobrehumana para no desgarrarme y llorar allí mismo. Trato de distraerme observando los autos y las gotas de lluvia que empiezan a estamparse contra el auto. Me hace daño, es como si el cielo estuviera en mi contra, como si me recordara que debo llorar. Inevitablemente unas cuantas lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos, las limpio rápidamente y cuando el auto se detiene, corro al CC a buscar lo que necesito para liberarme. El almacén es enorme y no sé que elegir. El dinero no es problema así que decido llevar de todo un poco: óleos, pinceles y cuadros en blanco para pintar, aceites, limpiadores…en fin, cientos de cosas que sé que me servirán mucho. La vendedora me mira extrañada, como si fuera un bicho raro.

— ¿No viene alguien mayor contigo?

— ¿Y es que acaso lo necesito? —inquiero.

—Para pagar, por supuesto —su mirada es petulante y burlona, yo le devuelvo la mirada y saco mi tarjeta dorada.

—Con esto será más que suficiente para pagar —digo con voz firme y triunfante.

Dudosa toma la tarjeta y mira el nombre.

— ¿Eres Isabella Swan? —pregunta—. Porque de lo contrario no creo que...

—Sí, soy Isabella Swan —le muestro mi identificación—. ¿Podría apurarse?

Veo que no le agrada que le hable así, pero poco importa, es una empleada, la que paga soy yo, el nombre en la tarjeta es el mío, así que como clienta tengo la razón y no merezco que ella trate de menospreciarme.

—Le sugiero que no juzgue y que sea más cuidadosa al hablar y mirar a los clientes, no sería bueno que se quedara sin trabajo por insolente.

—Hija de... —trata de decir, pero sale un muy sonriente Benjamín Samuels a recibirme.

—Isabella —¿así que este era su almacén de arte? Interesante.

—Benjamín —sonrió. La vendedora se queda muda y me mira suplicante. Él es amigo de mi padre, demasiado amable, joven y guapo. Algo fuera de mi alcance y sin embargo mi amor platónico por años.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Solo comprando algunas cosas, hace años no pinto.

—Eso es genial mi niña —dice él—. ¿Has encontrado todo? ¿Qué tal el servicio?

—Sí, todo y el servicio…pregúntale a tu vendedora. Debo irme, ojalá y nos visites pronto.

—Claro que sí, linda —mira inquisitivo a la vendedora y ella me fulmina.

—Recuerda lo que te dije niña —digo con suficiencia—. Adiós Benjamín.

—Saluda a tus padres.

—De tu parte.

Salgo con una sonrisa y lista para desahogarme. Situaciones como estas son buenas, por instantes, olvidas los problemas e incluso como te sientes contigo mismo. Llamo a madre y está histérica, no me da tiempo de explicar, solo grita y me ordena estar en casa rápido. Ella no sabe que ya voy para casa, a veces no deja dar explicaciones, me juzga y no me cree. Tiene una de esas personalidades de _tengo siempre la razón_ y de nada sirve tratar de explicar o llevarle la contraria, todo empeora cuando me las doy de indignada.

— ¡Jovencita son las 6 de la tarde, no llamas, no te importa nada, te llame e iba a buzón!

Tomo mi celular y está muerto. La verdad no sabía y aunque intento decirle que no es mi culpa, me quita la tarjeta y me manda a mi habitación. Es una gran madre, comprensiva y cariñosa, pero no entiende que suele ser exagerada y que sus castigos generalmente no tienen justificación. No le digo nada, primero porque cuando tenía 12 traté de rebelarme y hacerle ver las cosas y me cacheteó, y segundo, porque soy orgullosa y si ella no me quiere creer es su problema.

Subo a mi cuarto y saco lo necesario para pintar. Agradezco a mi padre por haber hecho un cuarto pequeñito en mi cuarto para pintar y hacer mis locuras. El lugar no es tan amplio como lo es la habitación en sí, pero es acogedor. Creo que es el único lugar en el que me siento yo misma. Llevo años sin pintar en serio, pero me gusta sentarme aquí a pensar. Todo está listo, abro mi nuevo pack de óleos y saco el primer color, azul. Para mí, ese color en específico, es libertad. Los pájaros vuelan en un cielo azul, los peces nadan en los inmensos océanos…Destapo la pintura y presiono el tubo en forma de crema dental. Sale un azul viscoso, aplico cerca aceite de ricino para que la pintura sea más soluble y hago el primer trazo. Mis pinturas no suelen ser muy entendibles, es lo que me gusta del arte, puedes poner lo que sientes y percibes y pocos lo entienden, pero la forma en que los colores se unen y crean formas es tan asombrosa y cautivadora que es deslumbrante. Trazo una línea horizontal que divide el cuadro en dos y allí empieza mi batalla. Trazo a trazo, brotan las lágrimas por mis ojos, color a color exorcizo mi alma. Es algo parecido a una danza, cuando siento que han pasado unos instantes, descubro que en realidad son horas. Veo un rostro por vez primera, soy yo, azul en el medio, con tonalidades violetas a un lado, con tonos rojizos en el otro, veo un lado perfecto y sonriente, perfecto delicado y el otro triste, demacrado, con una enorme mancha negra que se desborda desde mi ojo. Descubro que es una lágrima. Me maravillo ante mi creación, jamás creí que haría algo así, es perfecta, es... algo creado por mis manos.

Pongo la pintura en un estante alto, donde se secará y, ansiosa, me voy de mi lugar feliz. Me miro en el espejo y me horrorizo. Mi pintura es perfecta pero yo no, soy gorda y fea. Mis ojos no tienen brillo, mi pelo es largo, como el de una santurrona. Deseo ser como mi cuadro, perfecta, y corriendo saco la lista de mi bolsa.

La nutricionista en vez de quererme ver igual, me quiere como una vaca. ¿Harinas? Sé que son necesarias pero tantas veces al día… ¿estaba loca? Con rabia tiro la lista a mi cama, en internet debe haber algo. Tienen que tener dietas. Tomo la mac y presiono en el buscador Dietas. Una enorme lista de paginas aparecen, la mayoría parecen no tener sentido. ¿De qué demonios va a servir comer naranja antes y después de cada comida? Busco por horas, y cuando estoy por rendirme, encuentro algo que me llama la atención.

**_LA COMIDA ES COMO EL ARTE…EXISTE SOLO PARA MIRARLA…_**

**_Hola, Esta en una Web en Pro de los desórdenes alimenticios._**

¡Okey ahora si me asusté! Tiro mi Mac como si quemara y huyo directo a mi cama. Había algo demasiado seductor en las letras de esa página, sentía como si me llamaran, me asustaba hasta lo más profundo que por algo que me decían terminara enferma… ¿Pero qué diablos estoy pensando? Nada pasará si tomo una de sus dietitas ¿o sí? Son ellas las expertas en bajar. No creo obsesionarme al extremo. Con mucho cuidado, tomé nuevamente la computadora y observé cada cosa con sumo detalle, algunas de sus palabras y de sus pensamientos eran sumamente atrayentes.

_Aquí encontrarás gente como tú. Es complicado ser juzgada, pero se obtiene su recompensa. Aquí hay cientos de chicas que han bajado grandes cantidades de peso y ahora tienen_ _lo que en un principio se veía lejano e inalcanzable. Acá se está por su voluntad y las cosas se logran con grandes sacrificios… ¿ESTARÍAS DISPUESTA? _

**_DIETAS_**

**_Dieta de Líquidos_**

_Mañana: Un vaso gigante de café con leche descremada._

_Almuerzo: Agua y más agua. El café de la mañana debería eliminarte el hambre._

_A eso de las 3 de la tarde: Una taza de caldo de verduras. Lo puedes hacer tú o preparar los que vienen en sobres, que solo tienen 47 calorías por taza (sin los fideos por favor)._

_Si como para las 7pm te da hambre, de nuevo toma un té de manzanilla o una taza de leche CALIENTE descremada. Le puedes poner igual café, té o leche para que esté un poco dulce. El estar caliente hace sentir que estás llena. Acuéstate a dormir temprano._

_Por lo general al hacer esta dieta unos 7 días, bajas de 3 a 4kg, depende si haces algún ejercicio físico..._

**_Dieta del Tomate_**

_Si estabas necesitando perder varios kilos en pocos días, esta es la dieta ideal para lograrlo. También ayuda al organismo desintoxicándolo._

_Está pensada para los fumadores, los adictos a la cafeína, y a las personas con celulitis. Adicionalmente, el tomate aporta al cuerpo licopenos que ayudan a prevenir el cáncer de esófago, páncreas, colorectal, mamario y de matriz, por lo que la dieta no sólo adelgaza, sino que tiene verdaderas ventajas en cuanto al cuidado de la salud._

_Esta dieta es contraindicada para personas con divertículos o que padezcan otras enfermedades._

_Para comenzar debes tomar al menos 2 litros de agua, realizar ejercicios y caminar 1 hora todos los días._

_En ayunas: Un jugo de tomates frescos. Si se desea se puede agregar una hojita de menta._

_Desayuno: Dos tomates hervidos y condimentados con romero._

_Almuerzo: Ensalada de tomates y pimientos morrones (chiles) y brotes de soya. Aderezo de aceite de oliva y limón._

_Merienda: Un jugo de tomates frescos. Si se desea se puede agregar una hojita de menta._

_Cena: Ensalada de tomates y pimientos morrones (chiles) y brotes de soya. Aderezo de aceite de oliva y limón._

_Antes de acostarse: Un jugo de tomates frescos. Si se desea se puede agregar una hojita de menta._

_Adicional para cuando ataca el hambre: Licuar 5 hojas de menta, medio limón con cáscara, 1 zanahoria, 2 vasos de agua mineral y medio tomate._

**_Dieta de la Toronja_**

_Se recomienda hacer esta dieta sólo por una semana o a lo sumo dos. La pérdida de peso oscilará entre las doce y veinte libras._

_Desayuno: Media toronja acompañada de café o té, sin crema ni azúcar._

_Almuerzo: Media toronja, dos huevos, ensalada de tomate y pepino, aderezada con vinagre o limón y hierbas aromáticas al gusto. Una tostada de pan integral acompañada de café o té sin azúcar ni crema._

_Cena: Media toronja. Media cabeza de lechuga aderezada con vinagre o limón y hierbas aromáticas al gusto. D onzas de carne de vaca, pollo o jamón._

Cuando termino de leer mi corazón late deprisa, mis manos sudan y tiemblan. Mi mente estaba casi en un estado de shock. No sé si es o muy ridículo o muy jodidamente perfecto. Al principio, mientras leía, me parecía una absoluta estupidez y locura, ¿comer eso? Pero luego, a medida que las letras pasaban, se tatuaban más en mi cerebro, haciéndose sumamente atractivas. Repetidas veces en mi mente una palabra rondaba: hazlo. Pero está ese miedo de caer. Seguramente estas chicas iniciaron como yo, y ahora muchas seguramente, adictas e incluso muertas están. Me regaño nuevamente por las idioteces que pienso. Ellas fueron tontas y yo no lo soy, me jacto de mi inteligencia. Soy de las más brillantes chicas de mi edad, además solo son unos kilitos. Si llevo estas instrucciones por un plazo corto, obtendré lo que quiero, rápido y después todo estará bien. Imagino mi vida en 20 días y me veo delgada en el espejo, perfecta. Veo las sonrisas radiantes de mis padres y sus ojos orgullosos, veo también la envidia en mis compañeras. El anhelo reflejado en su mirada me da la fuerza necesaria para tomar la decisión, exploro más a fondo la página y busco ejercicios adjuntos que sirvan conjunto con la dieta.

**_EJERCICIOS_**

**_Brazos_**

**_Ejercicio 1:_**

_Propósito: Acción de Bíceps._

_Posición: De rodillas y piernas cruzadas o unidas y levantadas, palmas de las manos apoyadas en el suelo, brazos extendidos, separados a la altura de los hombros y el busto en línea, abdominales dentro, no curvar la espalda._

_Movimiento: Flexionar los brazos en la bajada y extender en la subida con un movimiento lento y seguro fijando la postura de la espalda y abdominales contraídos, para no viciar la postura. Asegurarse de no arquear la espalda, durante la fase de retorno, evitar extender demasiado los codos: puedes dañarte las articulaciones._

**_Ejercicio 2:_**

_Propósito: Acción del músculo del tríceps (parte posterior de los brazos)._

_Posición: De pie, piernas ligeramente dobladas y unidas. Busto hacia adelante, pero no demasiado. Codos doblados y adherentes al busto. En las manos las dos pesas, palma girada hacia el interior._

_Movimiento: Extender los brazos hacia atrás y lento el retorno. Asegurarnos de que la espalda esté derecha y nunca arqueada. Muñecas en línea con los antebrazos._

**_Abdomen_**

**_Ejercicio 3:_**

_Propósito: Abdominales altos y oblicuos._

_Posición: Boca arriba, mano izquierda detrás de la nuca, codo hacia fuera, brazo derecho extendido a la altura del hombro._

_Movimiento: Acercar el hombro izquierdo a la rodilla derecha elevándolo solamente 15 cm. Al finalizar, ejecutar con la parte opuesta. La espalda adherida al suelo y no presionar sobre la nuca con la mano._

**_Ejercicio 4_**

_Propósito: Músculos abdominales bajos._

_Posición: Boca arriba, apoyar las piernas unidas, una después de la otra, sobre una silla en modo de formar un ángulo de 90º grados entre los muslos y el busto, pies a martillo, las manos detrás de la nuca y codos hacia fuera._

_Movimiento: Levantar ligeramente la cabeza y los hombros a 15 cm del suelo y al mismo tiempo acercar las rodillas al pecho; permaneciendo los glúteos en el suelo. Para evitar que la zona baja de la espalda (lumbar) no se despegue del suelo._

Decido que, por ahora, es más que suficiente para iniciar. Tomo un cuaderno y con un lápiz anoto lo esencial. Cuando todo lo necesario está listo, veo una frase en especial que llama mi atención: _es importante que lleves un registro de tu actividad, para medir el índice de grasa que pierdes día a día, lleva una especie de diario y cada vez que te entren las ganas de comer, plasma tus sentimientos, es necesario desahogarse…_

Mañana compraré lo necesario para medir mi peso, para medir mi grasa e iniciaré esto. Cuando menos lo esperé, habrán pasado 20 días y todo estará perfecto. ¿Quién diría que encontrar una página pro—desordenes, me serviría de algo?

* * *

**N/A: **Parte de lo que esta en este capitulo es tomado de una pagina web PRO-MIA Y ANA (anorexia y bulimia) asi que no piensen que exagero ni nada, todo esto es real, todo lo que veran aquí en este fic es basado en estudios realizados, en las dietas y ejercicios que ella hacen y sobretodo un fragmento de experiencia real...

Sus comentarios son importantes para fortalecer no solo mi ego dr escritora, si no también para saber que desean que cambie, oque les interesaría sugerir...

**FIRE**


	3. SOLO BUSCABA AMOR

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes aqui mostrados son creacion de Meyer, yo los uso para crear algunas cosas que andas rondando en mi cabeza...**

**Beteado por Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD) ; www facebook groups / betasffaddiction ... sin ella probablemente esto no estaria lo suficientemente bueno para uds!**

* * *

**"Nadie puede volver atras y comenzar algo nuevo, pero cualquiera puede comenzar hoy y crear un nuevo futuro. - no juzgarme a mi misma a traves de los ojos de los demas".**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2. SOLO BUSCABA AMOR**

Ayer hubiese sentido tristeza por otro día, y aunque doliera admitirlo, por lo patético, lo cierto es que cada día era más difícil que el anterior. Recordar las palabras de padre, ver mi reflejo en el espejo, asistir a clase para ver a mis perfectas compañeras con sus perfectos cuerpos, escucharlas hablar de sus perfectos novios y sus perfectas vidas era torturante. Generalmente, siento que la vida no sonríe, pero hoy es algo distinto. Hoy tengo fe en que todo cambiará, tal vez soy una chica banal y tonta, pero sé que muy en el fondo, cada mujer tiene algo de eso.

Madre estaba absolutamente feliz por mi inicio en el mejoramiento de mi vida, como ella lo llamaba. Padre simplemente en su forma de demostrar aprobación, no solo me dedicó una radiante sonrisa, sino que también me compró un nuevo teléfono de última generación y mencionó algo de una sorpresa cuando regresara de la escuela. Yo era feliz por verlos felices. Creo que no existía mayor recompensa que esa, al fin orgullosos por algo que yo quería de lo que estuviesen orgullosos. Esa para mi es otra de las tantas razones para hacer esto. En la noche, dudé infinidad de veces, pero no soy débil, y ellos acaban de darme el valor necesario, lo único que faltaba para iniciar.

—Niña Bella —Rachel llamó quedito—. Su madre dice que es hora de que se aliste, es tarde para ir a la escuela —miré el reloj en mi mesita de noche y prácticamente brinqué de la cama.

—Gracias Rachel.

Corrí al baño y me di una ducha de esas de 5 minutos, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de lavar mi cabello. Al salir me observé y lo que vi me gustó. La esperanza brillaba en mis ojos, sonreí y tomé una liga para amarra mi cabello en una coleta, me puse el estúpido uniforme a cuadros y salí en tiempo record. No necesitaba mochila, lo bueno de mi escuela es que todo te lo brindaba la institución, así que no compraba, ni cargaba nada, todo estaba allí mismo. Bajé a la cocina y justo como había indicado a Rachel, me entregó mi desayuno dudosa.

— ¿Qué?

—Niña, esto es muy poco, usted necesita más para…

—No te permito que te entrometas en esto Rachel, eres una empleada, no importan tus años de servicio —pude escuchar incluso como su corazón se partía, me sentí sucia y asquerosa como una rata—. Además, todo esto lo mandó la nutricionista ¿recuerdas?

Por unos instantes la culpa llegó a mi cabeza, ella no merecía mi trato, pero pronto me recompuse. Si ella supiera que lo que trajo es el doble de lo que en realidad es, moriría de angustia. Sé que es lo mejor, que piense que soy idiota. Llegará el momento en el que no le importe si estoy bien o mal. Ella sale cabizbaja y cuando esta fuera de mi vista, tomo lo que no comeré y lo arrojo a la papelera. Ya bien escondido todo, empiezo mi muy pequeño desayuno. Nunca me ha gustado mucho la toronja, en realidad los cítricos en general, pero pienso que es un sacrificio que vale la pena. La amargura pasará pronto. Tomo la cosa amarilla en mis manos y la llevo a mi boca, siento como mis papilas gustativas se estremecen, el líquido pasa por mi garganta lentamente, es como si se adhiriera a ella y transformara mi saliva, ¡asqueroso! Desvío mis pensamientos al café y lo tomo rápido. El sabor del café y la toronja no es agradable, la sensación en mi garganta es asquerosa, deseo vomitar, pero contengo el impulso. Respiro varias veces y trato de pensar en otra cosa, voy tarde, voy tarde. Corro como poseída y le digo a Pedro que se apure. Él usa su uniforme, madre dice que cuando son eventos de caridad, fiestas, o escuela, él debe estar perfectamente vestido. Mi escuela y esos eventos son de gente estirada, así que yo entiendo eso, espero en el fondo que a él no le moleste, lo aprecio y a veces lo veo como un abuelo lunático.

_Seattle Catholic School,_ está ubicada en uno de los tantos bosques que tiene Washington. El viaje es de aproximadamente 30 minutos en los que generalmente duermo. Hoy decido escuchar música y dejar que mi cuerpo se relaje. Las melodías de piano de _Yiruma _inundan el lugar y yo sonrío tocando las teclas imaginarias del piano imaginario. Suelo crear castillos en las nubes y a menudo me pierdo en ellos, a mis oídos les agrada la sensación de relajación, confort, amor, melancolía, alegría e infinitud de sentimientos que mi artista favorito genera en mi instrumento favorito. Llego a la escuela en tiempo récord y, al bajarme, siento mi ánimo decaer. _La cárcel_, Estella me espera en la puerta con una mirada melancólica y aunque sé que todos son hipócritas, voy a su encuentro para averiguar que sucede.

—John terminó conmigo —solloza.

—Cuéntame qué pasó —es lo único que se me ocurre decir, en realidad no se mucho sobre romances.

—Pues según él, le contaron que le fui infiel en la fiesta de los Daniels —su voz se quebró de nuevo.

— ¿Le fuiste infiel? —la pregunta sale, ella me fulmina con la mirada, pero sé por su expresión que así fue.

—Fue un desliz, él me ha sido infiel, se lo he perdonado y ahora arroja 6 meses por la borda —el tono de su voz se hizo chillón e irritante.

—Yo lo habría mandado a la mierda por serme infiel —comenté.

—No has tenido novio —acusa ella…_auch dolió—._ No sabes qué harías, no sé ni para que pregunto.

—Pues si tan inútil te es mi ayuda, vete a la mierda —entro a mi salón y me siento a esperar a las maestras.

—Espera —la escucho decir—. Lo lamento, hoy estoy con el humor hecho mierda.

—No lo noto, tonta —sonrío, aunque sé que la amistad no existe, ella se acerca—. Así que… ¿qué harás?

— ¿Con que? —dice confundida.

—Por favor, eres Estella Meyer, siempre has dicho "un clavo saca otro", sería bueno empezar ¿no crees?

— ¡Oh por dios! —chilla—. ¿Quién eres y donde esta Bella Swan?

—Soy yo, solo devuelvo tus palabras.

—Por primera vez en años lo haces —acaricia mi mejilla—. Me agrada.

—Muy bien clase, hoy veremos… —la voz de la maestra nos saca a todas de nuestras pequeñas charlas. Decido que es tiempo de prestar atención a clase, no quiero meterme en líos.

La voz de la vieja decrepita me tiene en un estado zombie, a mí y a todas. Siento que me estoy durmiendo, mis ojos están muy pesados y siento que se cierran poco a poco. Estella me codea y puedo ver que la maestra lo notó, su mirada es irritada y asesina. Yo también la detesto así que sonrío. El día continua así, aburrido y monótono, no puedo hablar con Estella, está demasiado ocupada pintando sus uñas como para seguir con la conversación más larga que hemos tenido en años. La escuela acaba y mi "amiga" me toma del brazo.

— ¿Quieres ir a una fiesta esta noche? —dice entusiasta.

— ¿Qué?

—No hagas repetirlo niña —dice—. Te espero en mi casa a las 8.

—No tengo qué usar —la vergüenza traspasa mi voz.

—Tengo algunos vestidos nuevos —dice sonriente—. Ven a mi casa a las 6 .

—Pero…

—Nada de peros Isabella Marie Swan, hoy nos divertiremos, beberemos, hoy seremos amigas.

No puedo evitarlo y la abrazo, ella me muestra un camino diferente en el que soy una estrella brillante. Me acompaña a la salida donde Pedro aguarda, pero antes, dos jóvenes miran en nuestra dirección y sonríen. Estella los reconoce y agita la mano en señal de saludo, uno de ellos llama mi atención, es alto con cabello castaño y ojos azules, un príncipe azul dirían muchas. El tipo estaba bueno, se acercan y me pongo nerviosa.

—Bella, ellos son Mathew y Andrew mis primos —zmbos besan mi mejilla y yo me sonrojo.

—Un placer —el chico lindo no quita la vista de mí.

—El placer es mío —añade—. Andrew.

—Ella irá con nosotros a la fiesta —dice divertida.

Veo a Pedro impaciente y decido irme

—Ha sido un placer chicos pero debo irme.

Me voy despacio y escucho a lo lejos. —No me importa lo que digas Mathew, ella es para mí.

Sonrío involuntariamente, porque por vez primera en años, alguien me quiere a mí, iré a una fiesta, mis padres están contentos y yo, bueno yo estoy feliz conmigo misma, ¡Demonios! ¡Amo esa página!

El camino a casa es igual que en la mañana, escucho a Yiruma. Siento mis músculos relajarse y sonrío por los sucesos del día. Es increíble cómo pueden cambiar las cosas en un instante, hoy todo es diferente, más feliz y con más razones para seguir, siento que nada puede detenerme y que al llegar a casa madre y padre estarán esperándome sonrientes y orgullosos por lo que hago, porque soy su niña perfecta y porque ahora lo seré más. La ilusión nace desde lo hondo de mi pecho, presiento que todo cambiará radicalmente. En realidad sé que estoy cambiando y no puedo dejar de sentir esta satisfacción porque lo logro. En poco tiempo diré, lo logré, y me burlaré de mi antiguo yo cobarde, débil y frágil.

— ¿A que no adivinas que hice para mi princesita? —padre me saca de mis cavilaciones.

— ¿Padre? —pregunto—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Sucede que mi bebe decidió hacer algo por ella y luchar para que nada la lastime y estoy muy orgulloso —me entrega unas llaves—, así que para que sigas adelante, he mandado por ciertas cosas.

Su mano envuelve la mía y me lleva a través de la casa a un sitio que nunca habíamos usado. Era una casita pequeña que al abrir, descubro que se ha renovado… Es un gimnasio equipado con diversos aparatos, lleno con todo lo que necesito para estar mejor. Las lágrimas inundan mis ojos. Padre me ama, siempre lo he sabido, pero ver que recibo su apoyo es uno de los más grandes regalos. Charlie Swan es cordial, amable y cariñoso, pero a veces siento que nuestra relación se agrieta, hoy… este gran y hermoso día, como lo he venido diciendo siento las cosas diferentes. Ese lazo que une a padres e hijos, lo siento multiplicado y con el doble de fuerzas. Él me abraza y gira conmigo, como cuando era bebé. Las risas inundan el lugar, veo a mi madre saliendo del sitio donde se escondía, ella también sonríe.

—Esto bebé, es para demostrarte que te apoyamos y amamos mucho —aunque ayer estaba enojada, hoy sonríe. Me devuelve la tarjeta de crédito y yo la beso en la mejilla.

—Los amo —digo entre lágrimas—, sé que no lo digo mucho, pero son los mejores padres del mundo —mis palabras aunque lo parezcan, no son por el regalo. El regalo importa mierda, son porque les importa lo que soy, mi salud, mi mejor calidad de vida, lloro porque soy afortunada de tenerlos como padres.

Ellos sonríen y se miran como diciéndose algo en silencio, sonrío y los abrazo fuerte. La sorpresa inunda sus rostros, hace mucho no tengo una actitud como esta, se puede decir que desde hace algún tiempo soy seca, no sonrío y por supuesto, no hago ni digo mucho sobre lo mucho que los quiero. Puedo sentir a madre sollozando, he sido injusta mucho tiempo. A los padres les gusta que sus hijos muestren su afecto y, desgraciadamente, al parecer no soy muy buena hija. Padre me saca de mis pensamientos y ansioso me pregunta que me pareció todo. Yo no encuentro palabras, solo sonrío y articulo un _perfecto._ Me dejan sola en el Gym y suspiro. Creo que estaré en estos aparatos un buen rato. Me siento en la bici estática y así durante 15 minutos pedaleo sin parar, aumentando cada cierto tiempo la dificultad. Cuando acabo, estoy exhausta, pero me regaño y me pido continuar, y así es. Pesas, bolsas de boxeo, otras bicicletas, artefactos para fortalecer mis piernas, brazos y abdomen. Dos horas después, sudada como nunca, con mi uniforme de escuela, noto lo que he hecho, me peso ansiosa y allí, la maquina me muestra que he perdido unos cuantos gramos, sonrío feliz y corro a mi habitación.

—Niña —la voz de Rachel me frena antes de subir—. En su habitación están sus alimentos —me regala una sonrisa y se la devuelvo feliz.

Rachel trae a colación algo que inexplicablemente había olvidado, y es que sin notarlo, no había pensado en comer en todo este tiempo. Veo mi comida y un agujero se forma en mi estomago, _hambre._ Decido atender otras necesidades más urgentes como ducharme y cambiar mis ropas, descubro maravillada que me es fácil evadir el sentimiento en mi estomago y mientras me ducho, pienso; ¿podré con esto? ¿Qué vendrá después de tener mi amada figura?

Las respuestas nunca llegan, no puedo responder algo que desconozco, me limitaré a esperar. Salgo y me pongo ropas cómodas, y enfrento lo que ignoro todo el día. En una mesita está lo que se supone comeré. Odio la toronja, como despacio, tragando con dificultad y sintiendo un malestar en la garganta. Quiero acabar rápido, así que trago casi entera la ensalada, cuando el plato está limpio corro a mi tocador y me miro. Soy bonita, cara ovalada, ojos grandes y expresivos de un bonito color, mi cabello parece el de una monja pero sus ondas son lindas, mis labios son rellenos y podría decirse seductores y besables, sigo mi recorrido al sur. Mis senos no son grandes, soy una niña, les falta crecer, levanto mi camisa y veo mi vientre y curvas. No me gusta lo que veo, me dan ansias de llorar, veo lo que acabo de comer y me horrorizo. Esto es lo que me hace ver así, arrojo el plato y se parte a mis pies. Me veo reflejada en las partes rotas, así estoy, fragmentada irreparable. Soy tonta por creer que alguien imperfecto como yo puede si quiera anhelar la perfección. Las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos, nadie me escucha, nadie quiere escucharme, deseo salir de este encierro, olvidar todo. Estella y su fiesta vienen a mi mente, tomo una bolsa y guardo mi teléfono, algunos cosméticos, mi billetera, llaves y un perfume. Busco a madre y le cuento de la fiesta, ella por supuesto no está de acuerdo.

—Tienes 14, eres una niña, ¿cómo crees que te dejare salir?

—No soy una bebé, por primera vez en tu vida deja de controlar todo y permíteme ser feliz.

Mis palabras la hieren, pero en este momento no tengo mente para los remordimientos

—Haz lo que desees entonces —contesta.

Milagrosamente dice lo que nunca creí que diría. Me voy a casa de Estella. Camino, no quiero que Pedro me vea, no quiero que nadie de casa me vea. Sé que conocen lo suficiente de mí como para comprender mis emociones. No me gusta que vean como me siento. Mi amiga es más discreta o me conoce menos, ella no dirá nada, brincará de alegría porque hoy disfrutaremos de la vida loca. El aire fresco hace que mi cabeza funcione con mayor sensatez y claridad. No puedo creer como todo aquello que iba bien y perfecto se desmorone en un instante. Mi madre está en mi cabeza, amo su orgullo hacia mí, pero odio cuando me mira con tristeza y reproche. Renée Drywer estará ahora mismo llorando y todo es mi culpa. Mirarme en un espejo parecía bien, y ahora sé que es el inicio de mi desmoronamiento, es un momento tan íntimo y en el que te detallas tan perfectamente, que cae la realidad en su sitio y te lastima como dagas en el corazón.

— ¿Bella? —la voz de Estella parece preocupada—. No creí que llegarías tan rápido.

—Si bueno, estuve lista antes de lo planeado —mi voz es tan suave, parezco asustada—. Puedo estar acá ¿no?

— ¡Claro! —dice sonriente—. De hecho, puedes alisar mi cabello, yo definiré más tus hondas y así adelantamos trabajo.

—Es una gran idea —digo sonriente.

En casa de Estella escucho voces masculinas, no me sorprendo al ver a Mathew y a Andrew en la sala. Al parecer estarán aquí un buen tiempo, mi mirada se encuentra con la de Andrew y me sonrojo. Él guiña un ojo pícaramente y no puedo evitar sonreír.

—Le gustas —dice Estella.

— ¿Quién, yo? —a veces pienso que no soy lo suficiente para que alguien se fije en mi—. Debes estar equivocada.

— ¿Equivocada, yo? —su voz es burlona—. Por favor, te come con los ojos, eres bastante bonita, y la inocencia brota de tus poros, a muchos hombres les gusta esa combinación.

— ¿Y si le gusto qué? No pasará nada de todas formas.

Estella me mira como si fuese un extraterrestre, exasperada agrega. —Vamos de fiesta, vas a divertirte y bueno no creo que unos cuantos besos y caricias de Andrew te hagan daño.

— ¡Estella! —chillo.

— ¡Por dios, niña! No seas mojigata, casi cumplirás 15 y no has besado a nadie, ya es hora.

—Pero...

—Shh... Nada de peros, hoy te pondré divina y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Pasan segundos, minutos, o incluso horas, la verdad no tengo idea. Mi noción del tiempo es vaga, solo sé que el cabello y el maquillaje de Estella son perfectos y ahora es mi turno. Ella comienza a ondular mi cabello capa por capa, está tan concentrada que yo estoy convencida que olvidó que es mi cabello. En situaciones como estas, ella es igual que yo con el arte, parece poseída. Después de lo que parece un largo tiempo, veo mi cabello y me asombro. Suelo decir que mis hondas son lindas, pero que le falta algo de gracia y brillo a mi cabello. Hoy luce como en esas revistas en las que todo es perfecto, mi cabello caoba cae en cascada hasta mi cintura, y no solo se ve brillante, se ve violento y sexy. Le agradezco y ella se limita a decir. —Aún no termino, guárdate tus gracias para más adelante —y así continua lo que parece una eternidad, siento mi piel sensible, y diferente pero es obra del maquillaje que nunca uso.

Cuando me miro nuevamente quedo deslumbrada. Soy yo, pero luzco diferente, como siempre he querido verme, perfecta. Mis ojos se ven hermosos, el maquillaje los ha resaltado y ahora se ven salvajes, pícaros y dramáticos. Mis labios son aún más carnosos y besables. El único problema de mi perfección, es mi cuerpo, pero feliz comprendo que por muy gorda que me vea hay chicas peores y que además, mi cara y cabello ayudarán a desviar la atención. Estoy a punto de agradecerle a ella, cuando me silencia y me lleva a su vestidor. Tres vestidos nuevos me esperan, pero solo veo uno que me enamora al instante.

—Puedes quedarte ese, he adelgazado últimamente y no me sirve.

Me siento mal, pero ignoro el malestar. Tomo la prenda azul celeste y me lo pongo, es precioso, ceñido a los pechos y el inicio de la cadera y ancho desde la cintura. Tiene incrustadas piedras brillantes, no puedo estar más satisfecha.

—Luces hermosa.

—Igual que tú.

—Bla bla bla —dice—, apurémonos. Increíblemente faltan 20 minutos para las 8.

— ¿Dónde es la fiesta? —pregunto.

—En casa de los Cullen.

— ¡Oh! —no tengo idea de quienes habla, pero supongo que está bien—. ¿Y dónde es su casa?

—Al otro extremo de la ciudad —contesta—. El Dr. Cullen tiene mucho dinero, pero prefiere vivir humildemente, dice que el dinero solo es algo que acumulas, sinceramente me parece demente.

—A mi me parece genial —respondo—. No puedo estar más de acuerdo.

Un silencio incómodo se forma. Ese es el problema con nosotras dos, pensamos tan diferente a veces que sin darnos cuenta nos señalamos por nuestras diferencias. Sé perfectamente que ella en este instante está diciendo en su mente pestes de mí, y yo pienso que es una idiota por pensar así. Nos miramos en reto y cuando ya no podemos sostenernos más la mirada, reímos, y aunque es gracioso, sigue siendo idiota. Toma mi mano y entrelaza nuestros dedos, me guía a las escaleras y allí abajo nos esperan los que podrían hacerse pasar por príncipes. Su perfección me deslumbra. Nunca vi chicos más hermosos y siento una sonrisa anchándose en mi rostro al descubrir que uno tal vez esté interesado en mi.

—Hermosa —Andrew besa mi mano y susurra en mi oído—. Aunque eso ya lo sabes ¿no?

Un sonrojo involuntario cubre mis mejillas y él las besa. Me pierdo en sus azules ojos y cuando él se acerca un poco más, escucho un carraspeo. Fulmino a Estella con la mirada y ella simplemente se ríe.

—Ya, tórtolos, la noche es joven, ya tendrán tiempo para sus cochinadas.

A veces puede ser un poco imprudente.

Él toma mi mano con la suya y un escalofrió me recorre hasta la espina dorsal. Aprieto su mano y vamos al coche de uno de los chicos. El camino es largo y tortuoso, siento esa necesidad de tocarlo o de lanzarme a su boca, pero además de perra, sería estúpida. No sé besar y seguro estaría metiendo la pata. Las personas saben cuando no sabes y sería una vergüenza que él lo notara. Trato la mayor parte del camino de descifrar su tono de ojos y no encuentro las palabras suficientes para describirlos, son demasiado hermosos y perfectos, no hay color como el suyo. Volteo de vez en cuando, no quiero que piense que soy una loca por devorarlo de esa forma.

—Así que, Bell…—su tono es casual. Trata de ser gentil e iniciar, ansiosa espero a que continúe—. ¿Cómo va todo?

Mi corazón late frenético, es difícil hablar tranquila con él a mi lado, además, no sé cómo actuar, los chicos nunca han sido un problema en mi vida, ninguno se ha interesado lo suficiente como para tratar de acercarse.

—Bien… —mi voz trata de sonar casual, pero sale patosa, un desastre—. ¿Y tú?

—Excelente ahora que te conocí —su sonrisa me deslumbra.

Mi mente está trabajando tan despacio que no sé qué decir. Las palabras simplemente abandonan mi boca, tiemblo sutilmente y mis mejillas se ponen rojas. Él me observa con detenimiento y me asusta el qué estará pensando de mí. Me siento triste, es estúpido no saber cómo ser con un chico y me enoja. Él me sorprende y me sonríe. Su mano se levanta lentamente y siento como un calor familiar ocupa mis mejillas, sus dedos están acariciándome sutilmente.

—Eres muy bonita —agrega.

—Gracias —¿qué dices cuando te dicen bonita? ¿Fue mi respuesta la correcta?

—Si tú no deseas hablar, lo haré yo —toma mi mano—. Cuando te vi, quedé prendado de tu belleza. Tus ojos son hermosos y expresivos y tu cabello es bastante bonito, pero lo que más me ha gustado es tu inocencia. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero me atrae como la miel a las abejas —besa mi mano.

Sonrío. Creo que nadie nunca me ha dicho algo tan bonito, ni siquiera mis padres. Cuando voy a responder, hemos llegado y a regañadientes debo bajarme del auto. Andrew se sitúa a mi lado y pasa una mano por mi cintura, pegándome con firmeza a su cuerpo. Veo a varias chicas conocidas y me observan como bicho raro, sé lo que piensan: ¿Qué hace esa tonta aquí? ¿Cuerpo de barril Swan aquí? ¿Sor Swan con un vestido? Y sé también que me envidian por estar con él. El ego se fortalece, es absolutamente gratificante que sientan envidia y me hace pensar que tal vez no soy quien me digo todo el tiempo.

Estella nos guía en la sencilla casa. Hoy es la fiesta de bienvenida de uno de los hijos del dueño, así que por eso estamos acá. Conozco a una chica de mi edad pequeña y con cabello corto. Me mira sonriente como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, trato de sonreír de vuelta, pero simplemente no puedo, soy mala para fingir este tipo de cosas. Las personas desaparecen porque para mí, ahora mismo, solo existe Andrew. Bailamos unas cuantas canciones, él me enseña cómo hacerlo, y siento que estoy un poco más liberada. Andrew se aprieta a mí y siento como si fuera mi novio, es patético, pero el sentimiento está ahí. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que este pensamiento se convierta en realidad algún día.

Puedo sentir una mirada en mí, y creo que me estoy volviendo loca por eso. Es la segunda vez en menos de una semana. Ignoro el sentimiento nuevamente y feliz continúo con mi preciado primer amor. Él me invita a dar un paseo. Las calles de la hermosa Seattle nos dan la bienvenida, caminamos no muy lejos de la casa y nos sentamos en un andén. Él pasa sus manos por mis hombros y me abraza, su respiración es irregular, sé lo que viene o eso se supone. Sus labios despacio buscan los míos; no pasa como creo que pasaría o como se ve en las películas. No es en cámara lenta, no hay música de fondo y cuando su boca encuentra la mía no hay chispas o estremecimientos. Solo siento su húmeda boca tomando la mía, primero dudosa, como probándome, y luego cuando yo respondo, con seguridad y pasión. Sus labios se mueven sobre los míos y yo hago lo mismo que él, no lo imito, hago lo que mis instintos primarios me dicen. Me asusto cuando su lengua sale, nunca he hecho esto, no estaba preparada, sus manos descienden y me aprietan más. Mi respiración es errática, jadeante. Eso parece encender una llama en él porque responde con fiereza animal. Las cosas se salen de control, puedo saber que pretende ahora. Me despego y lo miro a los ojos, hay llamas, hay reproche por detenernos y hay victoria. Toma mi mano y volvemos a la dichosa fiesta. Decido buscar a Estella, tengo que contarle a alguien lo que ha pasado. Recorro mi mirada en aquel lugar y no aparece, camino entre la multitud y me abro paso entre los que ya muy ebrios empiezan a tener manos lisas. La encuentro y deseo no haberlo hecho. Se está comiendo a ese sujeto, volteo la vista incómoda y voy a buscar a Andrew. Está de espaldas con Mathew, cuando estoy por alcanzarlos escucho.

—Lo juro Mathew, la chiquilla besa bien, es inocente y tímida, me enloquece —sonrío—, pero está ese cuerpo que si bien no es perfecto, tampoco es provocador.

Siento el peso de sus palabras, un dolor asfixiante atrapa mi pecho. Empiezo a jadear y corro lejos de allí, a mi mente viene otra vez todo lo que últimamente muchos han estado diciendo.

_Gorda._

_Eres fea._

_Cariño, tu cuerpo puede mejorar._

_Barril andante Swan._

_Qué vergüenza verme como tú._

—No más —grito—. No más. No, no, no…Por favor, no quiero —las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos y siento que me fragmento en miles de pedazos.

* * *

**N/A: **Chicas puntos claves puntos claves

1. No se si lo notaran pero ella se ha sentido observada en el capitulo anterior y en este; es Edward asi que resolviendo dudas

2. Ellos no se conceran oficialmente hasta despues de la situacion del prologo, la linea de tiempo aqui va en retroceso, empece narrando como empieza todo y cuando este jodida aparece Edward

3. Estella y Bella si son amigas, solo que bueno ella no cree en las amigas y Estella es extraña

4. Chicas el capi pasado menncione a Ana y Mia; por si no les quedo claro en el mundo de desordenes alimenticios es la forma de decir anorexia y bulimia, siendo Ana;anorexia y Mia; bulimia, ella son como las diosas a seguir, este mundo es muy complejo y espero que al avanzar los capis aprendan un poco sobre el.

Bueno solo resta decirles que espero que les gustara el capi y que no se me aburran con esto, como lo he dicho primero tienen que pasar algunas coas antes de que el y ella se conozcan y para eso debemos meternos hasta en fondo en el mundo de las anas y mias.

Besos

**FIRE**


	4. AMISTADES PELIGROSAS

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes aqui mostrados son creacion de Meyer, yo los uso para crear algunas cosas que andas rondando en mi cabeza...**

**Mi beta es: Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD) ; www facebook groups / betasffaddiction ... Ella es el angel tras esto, :D sin ella probablemente esto no estaria lo suficientemente bueno para uds!**

* * *

**"Nadie puede volver atras y comenzar algo nuevo, pero cualquiera puede comenzar hoy y crear un nuevo futuro. - no juzgarme a mi misma a traves de los ojos de los demas".**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3. AMISTADES PELIGROSAS**

El día que pareció perfecto, termina por convertirse en mi peor pesadilla. No por reiterar lo que yo sé, sino porque veo perdidas la ilusiones que había adquirido. Vuelven a mi mente las palabras de mi padre: _¡Isabella! Estás gorda, yo te amaría de cualquier modo, pero la sociedad es cruel y tienen un prototipo de belleza establecido…Te amo y no quiero que nadie tenga motivos para hacerte sufrir._

Siento como mi interior se fragmenta en pedazos y como esos pedazos se fragmentan de nuevo. Mi pecho arde, el dolor es agónico, es como una especie de muerte. Presiento que esa es la realidad, que mi interior está muriendo por ser así, porque yo misma me torturo en un intento de comprender lo que sucede a mí alrededor.

Después de mucho, las lágrimas acuden a mis ojos. Es extraño, no recordaba las gotas cristalinas y saladas, no recordaba siquiera quién era. Quiero que el dolor se vaya, pero no se va. En un intento desesperado por alejar la terrible opresión en mi pecho, corro a mi baño, tomo una navaja y con una navaja empiezo a hacer tajos no muy profundos en mi blanca piel. La sangre brota escandalosamente y feliz sonrío porque el dolor en mi pecho disminuye. Es mejor sentir un dolor físico, después de todo, este termina mientras el dolor en el alma nunca se va y con el tiempo se hace tan terrible que termina acabándote.

Horrorizada, miro lo que acabo de hacer. Mis ojos están abiertos como platos, mi corazón late frenético, la adrenalina corre y empiezo a respirar muy rápido. Me asusto. Yo nunca me había hecho daño, yo nunca pensé cosas tan terribles. Siempre he sufrido por mi horrible autoestima, pero generalmente evito pensamientos tan dolorosos. Con rabia, recuerdo el porqué de este estado tan caótico: _Andrew._ Si él no hubiese dicho lo que dijo, estaría bien, pero qué podía hacer, ¿callarse y fingir que yo no le asqueaba? ¡No! Eso hubiese sido peor, un golpe mucho más duro y bajo.

Los minutos y las horas pasan, no puedo saber bien, pero cuando me doy cuenta, está amaneciendo. No dormí nada, tal vez sea buena idea ir a la cama, mis ojos pesan y al entrar mi cabeza en contacto con la almohada caigo en un sueño profundo.

Rachel me despierta y yo despierto asustada y con la cabeza ardiendo. Ella me mira aterrada y con pesar, se sienta a mi lado y empieza a tocarme. Sus manos morenas y cálidas tocan mi cara, me acaricia como brindándome ese consuelo y ese apoyo que siento que nadie me da. No puedo evitarlo y rompo a llorar. La abrazo y le pido que no diga nada, ella simplemente se mece conmigo y me arrulla como a una bebé. Me relajo por completo, mi respiración se acompasa, siento que me dormiré otra vez y se siente bien, en el sueño muchas veces está la paz. Mi madre entra gritando histérica por mi retraso.

— ¿Sabes acaso qué hora es jovencita?

—Ma…má —susurro—. No me siento nada bien —ella me mira burlona.

— ¿Cómo te sentirías bien si has tomado y has estado de parranda como esas cualquieras de tus amigas? —el dolor en mi pecho se expande—. Eres una descarada, estoy muy decepcionada de ti.

— ¿Tanto te duele no poder presumir a todos tu chica perfecta? —puedo ver sus ojos rojos y puedo sentir su rabia estampar contra mi rostro. Arde, pero no es nada comparado al estruendo que siento en mi corazón.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? —para qué decir algo. Ella no entenderá, ella nunca ha querido verme en realidad, para ella soy solo un adorno.

—Es la verdad —me levanto y la dejo con la palabra en la boca. Puedo escuchar sus gritos de protesta a mi espalda, pero no vuelvo, estoy agotada y sé que no tengo fuerzas para discutir.

Entro al baño, me quito la ropa y me meto a la ducha. El agua acaricia mi cuerpo y me relajo. Las lágrimas acuden, tengo tanta rabia, no debería llorar, de hecho, debería estar ahora feliz y sonriente porque estoy cambiando y dejaré de ser la misma idiota que he sido hasta ahora, pero no estoy como una bebita que a la primera se rinde. _¡No más!_ —me digo. Y con una fuerza extraña, me juro que ahora si todos se acordaran de mí. Juro que Andrew deseará no haber dicho esas palabras y que en poco tiempo él verá quien soy y se lamentará. Y mis padres, bueno, ellos sufrirán por dudar en ocasiones, por no apoyarme realmente y por tenerme solo de trofeo.

Sin ánimos y con la fuerza casi inexistente, me alisto para la escuela. Me pongo el asqueroso uniforme. Madre está allí en mi habitación esperándome, su mirada sigue siendo furiosa, pero puedo percibir un rastro de tristeza y decepción. No lo soporto, odio esa mirada, me siento mal, voy a su lado y murmuro un lo siento. Aunque en mi interior ese no sea en absoluto el sentimiento, ella medio sonríe y me abraza. Camina a mi lado y me deja en la cocina. Nuevamente había olvidado mi estomago, palpo mi asqueroso vientre. El relieve que me indica que no es plano me hace suspirar con ira. Ese es el mayor de mis problemas, es por eso que estoy pasando este infierno. Le pido a mi madre que me traiga una pasta para el dolor de cabeza y mientras ella se va, boto a la basura lo que no está en la dieta. Cuando ella regresa yo estoy comiendo el asqueroso desayuno despacio. Me deja la pasta y se va. Ella generalmente me ignora o me deja sola cuando está enojada y triste, no lo recrimino, cada quien tiene su forma de ser y aunque desee con todas mis fuerzas que ella cambie y que me demuestre un poco su amor en momentos así, sé que es algo que nunca va a pasar. Mi madre siempre será la mujer cariñosa con su niña perfecta, pero la bruja con la chica real.

La escuela fue tan monótona como siempre, nada era interesante aquí. Las paredes eran blancas y feas, los corredores generalmente silenciosos y las hermanas nos miraban con superioridad como si el ser servidoras de la iglesia las convirtiera en una especie de diosas. Por eso odiaba estar aquí, por eso sentía que era una tortura. Esto era tan absolutamente deshonesto que daba fastidio formar parte de esto, siendo participes de el intento de perfección. Estella me recriminó el dejar la fiesta, pero le dije que no me encontraba muy bien. Inventé un cuento largo sobre como el alcohol estaba afectándome hasta hacerme perder la razón. Ella fingió creerme y emocionada me dijo que sabía lo del beso, traté de ser entusiasta y trasmitir seguridad. –Fu E– Pero no lo conseguí, a duras penas pude mantener mi voz alegre. Para mi buena suerte, ella tomó mi voz como la comprobación de que Andrew era un mal besador.

—Su ego quedará por el piso—dijo emocionada.

Yo no dije nada, algo en mi interior me reconfortaba al saberlo herido. Era bueno saber que no sería la única lastimada. Él merecía pagar también, no era mi culpa ser gorda y si a él no le gustábamos las gordas, ¿por qué coño me besó y me tocó como si quisiera violarme?

_Tengo que cambiar_ —me grité a mí misma. Debía hacerlo, era más que una necesidad, era la forma de que mi orgullo saliera adelante, era la única forma de alcanzar la perfección, de ser aceptada y de hacerle tragar sus palabras a él.

Con esa afirmación llegué a casa. Casi me convertí en un rayo y volé a mi habitación, tiré mucha ropa tratando de encontrar algo adecuado y lo hallé: eran dos prendas deportivas, ceñidas y pequeñas. Me cambié y me miré en un espejo. Era extraño, hace mucho no usaba nada así de ceñido, me daba asco mirar mis lonjas y mis piernas demasiado gordas como para atraer a alguien. Pero hoy, aunque la imagen en el espejo eran similares, tenía algo distinto. Podrían llamarme paranoica, pero juraba que me veía más delgada. Me miré por lo menos 5 minutos tratando de visualizarme diferente, pero entre más me miraba, más gorda estaba. Ofuscada y desesperada salí de allí y fui a la cocina. Rachel me miró sonriente por mi ropa y me entregó mi comida. No quería que me viera comer, así que fui directo al gimnasio y tal como lo decía la dieta, comí lo justo para bajar esas 12 libras. En una bolsita deposité lo sobrante y me dije que debía recordar botar esto a la basura luego.

Empecé con la bicicleta, mis pies pedalearon varias veces y ya dolían. Empecé a sentir la tención en mis músculos, era algo agotador para alguien como yo esta rutina, pero era la única forma de acabar con esta tortura al mirarme al espejo. Entre más fuerte era mi agotamiento físico, más pedaleaba, con más velocidad, aumentando la dificultad del aparato. Sentía mis piernas gelatina al bajarme, pero importaba mierda, el sudor era símbolo de calorías quemadas. Continúe y continúe, porque algo se desató en mi interior y no me permitía parar. Con una cuerda salté al menos doscientas veces, con unas pesas hice sentadillas para fortalecer mis piernas y brazos. Dejé los aparatos y me estiré en una colchoneta. Mi vientre dolía con los abdominales y mi cuerpo exigía un descanso, pero cuando estaba a punto de parar, a mi mente venía mi imagen y el dolor era tan intenso que era mucho mejor seguir porque eso significaba eliminar la imagen. Estuve así como una loca poseída por varias horas. La verdad que no tenía idea de cuánto, solo supe que alguien entró por la puerta y empezó a gritarme.

— ¡Isabella! —grita ella—. Necesitas mucho bajar de peso, pero por favor no descuides tus estudios, llevas horas encerrada aquí.

Si ella me escuchara, si supiera que mis deberes los hago en los recreos en la escuela… Mis ojos se vuelven tristes, mis hombros decaen, siento la tristeza inundarme nuevamente. Es tan duro ver que lo que crees perfecto no lo es, y sobre todo, es tan jodido que los que crees que te aman no te escuchan y te ignoran.

—Si madre—respondo triste y con la cabeza gacha.

Es increíble cómo me siento, como una palabra puede desatar tanto en mi y hacerme sentir rota, bueno más rota de lo que estoy.

Subo a mi cuarto, le pongo seguro, me encierro en mi cuartito de pintura y empiezo con mi ritual exorcista. Al parecer, pintarme es mi nueva forma de expresión y arte. Empiezo a dibujar a una chica no muy alta con cabello largo y recto, dibujo unas hondas disparejas, unos ojos sin gracia y gorda. Me da tanta rabia que hago una sombra que es lo contrario al adefesio. Tiro colores al azar para distorsionar mi creación. Nuevamente me sorprendo. Sé que soy buena pero últimamente parezco una profesional, sonrió y me felicito. Es bueno para mí descubrir una vez más que existe algo en lo que soy realmente buena, hace que por momento, olvide todo y que en ese mundo de colores yo sea alguien más, alguien diferente y cercano a la perfección. Cuando acabo, tomo mi laptop, reviso mi email y busco algo interesante para hacer. No aparece nada. Internet aburre, es monótono. Busco en mi historial tratando de encontrar algo que hubiese llamado mi atención antes. La página de las dietas aparece nuevamente, trato de pasarla de largo pero el impulso es más fuerte de lo que creí. Mis dedos presionan el link sin yo notarlo. Nuevamente, un fondo negro me recibe con esas palabras que me animaron a empezar: Porque la comida es como el arte… Existe solo para mirarla…

Hoy tenía el tiempo suficiente para explorar cada enlace con detenimiento, no solo estaban las dietas, estaban los ejercicios, las formas correctas de ayunar, fotos de las chicas antes y después. Me asombré mucho, antes se les veía fodongas y feas, hoy se les veía como verdaderas princesas. Tenía que ser como ellas, yo podía tener la fuerza necesaria. Busqué algún indicio de las chicas, un correo o un número telefónico o algo, pero no encontré nada. Frustrada, seguí buscando. Me llamó la atención los nombres que se ponían: Ana y Mía. Mi cabeza tardó en procesar correctamente la información, pero cuando lo hizo, abrí otra ventana y puse en el buscador Ana y Mía. La barra de navegación se llenó y miles de sitios web aparecieron, eufórica empecé nuevamente mi búsqueda y con satisfacción encontré un email.

DE: Isabella Swan

PARA: Princess Ana

FECHA: abril 1 del 2009

HORA: 6: 00 pm

ASUNTO: ¿Cómo convertirse en Ana?

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Isabella, Bella si gustas. Necesito que me ayudes, he estado viendo algunas páginas web de Ana y Mía y quisiera saber cómo convertirme en una de Uds. Por favor, me interesa mucho…

Saludos…

Pulsé enviar y continué mirando las páginas. Era tanta información que dudaba retenerla en mi cabeza. Nuevamente tomé el cuaderno y empecé a escribir lo esencial. Un sonido en mi computadora me hizo notar un nuevo email en mi bandeja y sonreí eufórica.

DE: Princess Ana

PARA: Isabella Swan

ASUNTO: RE. ¿Cómo convertirse en Ana?

FECHA: abril 1 del 2009

HORA: 6: 05 pm

¡Saludos chica! Primero que nada, hola. Bueno y segundo mi nombre es Stephania y bueno, convertirse en Ana no es fácil. Si has explorado paginas hermanas, Ana y Mia es un asunto que trasciende y requiere sacrificios. Si sabes en lo que todo puede parar y asumes las consecuencias con mucho gusto te ayudaré a ser una de nosotras, pero… ¿Estarías dispuesta?

Espero tu respuesta.

Con cariño, Stephania

DE: Isabella Swan

PARA: Princess Ana

FECHA: abril 1 del 2009

HORA: 6: 05 pm

ASUNTO: Dispuesta es mi segundo nombre.

Hola Stephania ¡Claro que estaría dispuesta! Quiero dejar de ser esto, de que todo el mundo se burle de mi cuerpo. Quiero que al pasar, las chicas me miren y sientan envidia y, sobretodo, quiero que un idiota pague y vea lo que perdió.

Gracias.

Mis dedos se movían ansiosos esperando una respuesta.

DE: Princess Ana

PARA: Isabella Swan

FECHA: ABRIL 1 DEL 2009

HORA: 6: 07 PM

ASUNTO: RE. Dispuesta es mi segundo nombre

Okay me convenciste…Mira mi email es ... , es más sencillo si nos contactamos por mensajería instantánea, allí te espero para que charlemos…

Cuando acabé de leer mi corazón latió como loco, mis manos temblaban. A duras penas puse el email, me debatí varios minutos en enviar o no la invitación y me regañé. Ella me esperaba y no debía hacerla esperar. Cinco minutos después la solicitud fue respondida y temblorosa le hablé.

(Conversación mensajeria instantanea)

Bells: ¡Hola!

Steph: ¡Hola chica!

Bells: ¿Cómo estás? –qué mas escribir, nada pasaba por mi mente. Literalmente los pensamientos me abandonaron.

Steph: No me quejo linda, sé que tal vez te es difícil hablarle a una extraña. Lo comprendo absolutamente, pero puedes preguntarme.

Bells: Uff, gracias al cielo, no sabía por dónde empezar.

Steph: No hay problema linda.

Bells: Así que… ¿Cómo empiezo?

Steph: Calma, primero, y perdón que lo diga otra vez, pero enserio, necesito una respuesta seria. ¿Estás completamente segura que esto quieres?

Bells: Te dije que sí –era eso cierto ¿Estaba yo segura?

Steph: Cielo, esto no es un juego de niños y antes de que repliques, te preguntaré ¿Por qué quieres esto?

Bells: Me cansé de ser humillada, de que me miren como si no fuera nada, de que mis padres no me vean y de que digan gorda, de que los muchachos no me miran, estoy harta.

Steph: ¿Estás consciente de que esto puede destruirte?

Bells: Lo estoy.

Steph: Y sabes que puede que llegue un momento en el que no podrás parar.

Bells: He dicho que sí –no mentía del todo, sabía en que me metía, pero esperaba poder frenarlo.

Steph: Entonces ya advertida, te diré. Primero que nada, debes aprender a conocer muy bien todos los alimentos. Debes aprender a diferenciar qué es un carbohidrato, un lípido, qué son proteínas y vitaminas. Eso será como la escuela, deberás diferenciar todo muy bien, para comprender como afectarán a tu organismo.

Bells: No tienes una tabla de alimentación o algo.

Steph: No, cada quien tiene un organismo diferente. Te digo esto para que aparentes, es decir, cuando alguien te invite a cenar, o te obsequie algo, sepas muy bien cuántas calorías consumirás y de qué forma afectarán a tu cuerpo.

Bells: Comprendo.

Steph: ¿Ya has iniciado alguna dieta?

Bella: Sí, inicie una con toronja.

Steph: Esa es muy efectiva, pero no te la recomiendo mucho.

Bells: ¿Por qué?

Steph: La pérdida de peso es muy alta.

Bells: Eso es lo que quiero.

Steph: Pierdes peso muy rápido linda. ¿Cuánto llevas con la dieta?

Bells: 3 días.

Steph: ¿Te has pesado?

Bells: Técnicamente, no me gusta quedarme a esperar el resultado, odiaría decepcionarme.

Steph: Cuando lleves los 7 días, hazlo y cambia a otra dieta.

Bells: ¿A cuál?

Steph: Mira en mi página web, hay muchas dietas, escoge la que más te guste, o puedes hacer ayunos.

Bells: ¿Ayunos?

Steph: Sí, dejar de comer, eso ayuda mucho. Tu cuerpo necesita energía y las reservas de grasa empiezan a quemarse cuando no hay alimentos en tu organismo.

Bells: Pero, ¿no es mucho el dolor en la boca del estómago?

Steph: Para eso hay métodos, por ejemplo los vasos de café con leche descremada. Si lo tomas caliente, te quitan la sensación de hambre durante buen rato. Puedes dormir temprano y también está la sibutramina de clorhidrato, es un medicamento que actúa en el cerebro.

Bells: Pero, ¿no es muy peligroso? –sibutramina de clorhidrato, anoté la palabra con letras enormes en mi cuaderno.

Steph: Depende de lo que consumas, aunque puede causarte taquicardia, pero es efectivo y el malestar se pasa pronto.

Bells: ¿Algo más?

Steph: Bueno también está la tabla de peso, es a lo que aspiramos todas, te la enviaré a tu email para que la veas.

Bells: Gracias

Steph: De nada cariño, sabes que puedes contactarme para lo que sea.

Bells: ¿Me podrías enviar la tabla?

Steph: Calma cielo, te llegará en un momento.

Bells: Gracias de nuevo.

Steph: No tienes nada que agradecer, las Anas y Mias nos apoyamos mutuamente. No solo somos una comunidad, somos una hermandad, desde ahora contarás conmigo como si fuéramos hermanas.

Bells: Me alegra saberlo.

Steph: Ups, mí tiempo se acabó, debo irme…

Bells: Espero hablemos pronto.

Steph: Lo mismo digo, Adiós.

Cuando la conversación finalizó, la leí por lo menos otras 10 veces, lo suficiente para analizar. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿De verdad quería volverme una anoréxica? La respuesta llegó clara y rápida a mi mente. Sí, y aunque me regañaba por mi estupidez, pensaba en las palabras de todos y la idea de serlo se hacía más tentadora. Era preferible ser delgada a extremo, que gorda fodonga. Te quieren más cuando eres así, triste pero cierto.

—Niña Bella, abra la puerta —abrí la puerta y Rachel entró con una bandeja—. Su cena.

—Gracias Rachel —respondí con una sonrisa.

—De nada niña —cuando estaba a punto de salir, se gira y me dice—.Sé que últimamente ud no está muy contenta, pero quiero decirle que la quiero y que es la niña más hermosa que conozco.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y corro a abrazarla. Ella es tan especial y diferente a los demás. Desearía que fuera mi madre y que en las noches cuando estuviera triste pudiera ir a su cama buscando consuelo, buscando un abrazo y un beso, no preguntas, no juzgamientos, solo amor. Las lágrimas se convirtieron en sollozos ahogados y lastimeros. Me estaba asfixiando con el dolor en mi pecho. Rachel me dio golpecitos en la espalda con suavidad, confortándome, diciéndome en silencio: Estoy aquí.

—Te quiero tanto nana —llevaba años sin decirle así. Ella ahogó un gemido y llevó sus manos a su boca—. Eres la madre que siempre quise tener.

—Y tú eres mi bebita, niña —me abrazó con mayor fuerza—. Por eso no quiero verte así, rota, destruida, llorando por los rincones, comiendo esa miseria que acabo de traerte, quiero a mi niña alegre y sonriente.

—Ya no hay más de esa niña, nana —mi voz era patosa—. Todos se encargaron de enterrarla.

—No digas eso cielo —acaricia mi mejilla—. Aún estás aquí adentro. Lucha, no dejes que acaben contigo.

—Ya no tengo fuerzas para luchar —mi voz se quiebra levemente.

—Claro que las tienes mi niña.

—Es tarde nana —mi voz trata de mostrarse animada—. Mejor ve y descansa mientras yo ceno.

—Sabes que cuentas conmigo mi niña ¿no?

—Lo sé, nana —le beso la mejilla y sonrió—. Dulces sueños.

—Igual mi niña.

No quiero decepcionarla a ella, pero es una decisión que he meditado y que aunque trato de cambiar es imposible. Es complicado como tu vida se reduce a nada y todo cambia drásticamente, como las palabras de una desconocida se convierten en mi aliento, como visualizándome como alguien diferente siento que respiro paz y tranquilidad por primera vez en años, y como por más cosas que haga, cada vez me siento menos apoyada.

Mi computadora me llama y yo corro a ella, miro mi email y allí adjunto está lo que me prometió Stephania.

DE: Princess Ana

PARA: Isabella Swan

FECHA: abril 1 del 2009

HORA: 8:00 PM

ASUNTO: Tablas de peso

Hola nena, adjunto las tablas de peso, hay 4 tipos: La del peso ideal de los médicos, la de Ana y Mía, la de Ana y Mía extrema y la francesa (abajo te dejé una nota respecto a esa), me dejas saber por cual te decides, tal vez pueda asesorarte…

PD: Dice la estatura y el peso, existen páginas web donde puedes calcular tu IDMC (índice de masa corporal). Busca alguna y calcula cuanto deseas perder. Saludos. Tablas de peso

El peso ideal según los médicos:  
1.50—44kg  
1.51—45kg  
1.52—46kg  
1.53—46kg  
1.54—46kg  
1.55—47kg  
1.56—47kg  
1.57—48kg  
1.58—48kg  
1.59—49kg  
1.60—50kg  
1.61—51kg  
1.62—51kg  
1.63—51kg  
1.64—52kg  
1.65—53kg  
1.66—54kg  
1.67—55kg  
1.68—55kg  
1.69—56kg  
1.70—57kg  
1.71—57kg  
1.72—58kg  
1.73—58kg

Tabla de peso según Ana & Mía:  
1.50—41kg  
1.51—42kg  
1.52—42kg  
1.53—42kg  
1.54—43kg  
1.55—43kg  
1.56—44kg  
1.57—44kg  
1.58—45kg  
1.59—45kg  
1.60—46kg  
1.61—46kg  
1.62—47kg  
1.63—48kg  
1.64—48kg  
1.65—49kg  
1.66—50kg  
1.67—50kg  
1.68—51kg  
1.69—52kg  
1.70—53kg  
1.71—53kg  
1.72—53kg  
1.73—54kg

Tabla de peso según Ana & Mía extrema:  
1.50—40kg  
1.51—40kg  
1.52—41kg  
1.53—41kg  
1.54—42kg  
1.55—43kg  
1.56—43kg  
1.57—43kg  
1.58—44kg  
1.59—44kg  
1.60—45kg  
1.61—45kg  
1.62—45kg  
1.63—46kg  
1.64—46kg  
1.65—48kg  
1.66—48kg  
1.67—49kg  
1.68—50kg  
1.69—50kg  
1.70—51kg  
1.71—52kg  
1.72—52kg  
1.73—53kg

Tabla de peso según la moda francesa (Esta es muy exigente, no vienen todos los pesos y yo en lo personal NO la recomiendo)  
1.50—34 kg  
1.55—37 kg  
1.58—38 kg  
1.60—40 kg  
1.63—41 kg  
1.65—43kg  
1.68—45kg  
1.70—47kg  
1.73—50 kg

Cuando terminé de leer estaba en shock. Yo era una vaca, ni siquiera encajaba con el peso según la medicina. Desesperada, empecé a halar mi cabello, tratando de contener mi rabia. Las cosas empezaron a volar por doquier, arrojé mi maquillaje. Crujidos se escucharon cuando estampaba todo con la pared. En medio de mi ataque, saqué mi ropa y la miré con asco, eran demasiado grandes, demasiado santurronas y sin gracia. No quería esto, me lo repetí por 5 vez en el día. Grité y me tiré a mi cama. Con una almohada traté de acallar mis lamentos. No funcionó, nada ayudaba a extinguir la angustia.

Corrí al baño y desesperada como estaba, supe que sin importa nada era la decisión correcta. Me metí el cepillo hasta la garganta y sentí como mi organismo exigía expulsarlo. Mi boca se contrajo preparada para sacarlo, pero no salió nada, solo el cepillo que saqué para darle paso al vomito. Traté una y otra vez, y cuando me daba por vencida lo logré. El sabor en mi boca era asqueroso, pero sentí reconfortante el expulsarlo todo, ni siquiera me sentí mal cuando las fuerzas me abandonaron, al contrario, algo nacía en mí, algo que me reconfortaba y me decía que todo estaba bien, que esto me ayudaría. Limpié mi boca con crema dental y al entrar a mi habitación noté la conmoción de todos.

— ¿Hija, estás bien? —dice dudosa madre.

—Sí, madre —respondo de la misma forma que siempre—. Solo que me sentía mal, mi estómago me estaba matando, empecé a arrojar todo para calmar mi desesperación.

— ¿Quieres ir al hospital cariño?

— ¡No! —casi grité—. Es decir, ¿para qué? Ya vomité, me siento mejor, debió ser algo que comí.

—Está bien bebe —besa mi cabeza—. Descansa.

—Y tú, Rachel, cuidado con lo que preparas —reprendió ella.

—Mamá —intenté protestar, pero me silenció.

—Descansa bebé —me guió a mi cama y me arropó con cuidado.

—Igual madre.

Las luces se apagaron.

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que les halla gustado esto, sinceramente me gusto escribirlo, esta semana tengo planeado subir otro capi, a partir de la proxima solo sera una vez por semana, ya que entrare a la universidad...

Sus comentarios son importantes para fortalecer no solo mi ego de escritora, si no también para saber que desean que cambie, o que les interesaría sugerir...

**FIRE**


	5. MEDIDA DE TIEMPO

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes aqui mostrados son creacion de Meyer, yo los uso para crear algunas cosas que andas rondando en mi cabeza...**

**Mi beta es: Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD) ; www facebook groups / betasffaddiction ... **

******NOTA MUY IMPORTANTE: Aclaro algo que han preguntado: Isabella tenia 14 cuando inicio y media1,60; pesaba 58 kilos (lo que es un poco pasado del peso ideal, segun la medicina) Ahora en este cap medira 1.63 y pesara 40 kilos que es por debajo del regimen frances (esta mal)... Como dije antes el ritmo de tiempo avanzara muy muy rapido...**

* * *

**"Nadie puede volver atras y comenzar algo nuevo, pero cualquiera puede comenzar hoy y crear un nuevo futuro. - no juzgarme a mi misma a traves de los ojos de los demas".**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4. MEDIDA DE TIEMPO.**

El tiempo es tan relativo que aunque no lo parezca pasa, no se detiene. Muchas veces deseamos que cese y, si bien hace que parezca que las cosas van del mismo modo, no es así, cuando miramos atrás, todo es diferente y nada puede cambiar. Los sucesos que ocurren en cierta medida de tiempo marcan nuestras almas por siempre. El tiempo pasa incluso para mí.

_**3 Primeros meses…. **_

Aunque en mí nace la ilusión y muere la esperanza con gran facilidad y a velocidades vertiginosas, hoy es un día diferente. El 3 siempre ha sido un número especial y hoy más que nunca lo festejo. 3 fueron los kilos que perdí aquella primera semana en la que cambió todo, 3 son las personas que me han apoyado en este nuevo estilo de vida. Yo que creía que la amistad no existía, estaba equivocada. Stephanie, Sophie y Cinthia han sido la luz y la guía en este mundo que en un principio me pareció tan aterrador. Las cosas han mejorado en mi vida y 3 meses después, con 10 kilos menos, creo que empiezo a ver un poco la luz y la esperanza. Hoy la gente no me mira con lástima y asco, los chicos observan mi cuerpo que, aunque sigue creciendo, es más delgado y tonificado que antes. Uso ropa diferente que resalta lo que durante este tiempo he trabajado y que antes trataba de esconder. Andrew, quien se burló y me usó, hoy se arrastra a mis pies suplicando una oportunidad.

Puedo percibirme interiormente diferente. Creo que por primera vez en mi vida, empiezo a quererme un poco más. Dicen que para valorar y querer a los demás debes quererte primero a ti mismo, a mi parecer, te quieres a medida que los demás lo hagan, no eres nada sin los demás. ¿Qué sería de nosotros si estuviéramos solos en este mundo? Cuestión interesante esa, pero no se puede hablar de algo que no ocurrirá. La cosa es que, sin importar qué hagas, una palabra te puede destruir por completo. Lo he vivido, como también he vivido que una mirada furtiva, una sonrisa coqueta, una hermosa, pueden hacerte recuperar lo que creías perdido. Yo estaba perdida y hoy, al parecer, milagrosamente he vuelto o me he convertido en alguien mejor y renovado, alguien que sabe luchar y que, aunque en un principio se planteó 20 días de prueba, hoy decide ir por más y por más.

Me levanto, voy al baño, me miro en el espejo y sonrió. Cada día me veo diferente, hoy no es la excepción. Mi estomago ha cambiado, antes era flácido y tenía unas llantas asquerosas que se notaban al sentarme o inclinarme, hoy es casi plano. Aún tiene grasa, grasa que me encargaré de eliminar por completo de mi organismo. Me ducho en tiempo record, 15 minutos con cabello incluido. Mi cabello es diferente, lo corté en capas y ahora es salvaje y lacio, su color sigue siendo caoba, pero me encargaré de hacerlo diferente. Empiezo a girar frente al enorme espejo desnuda y a posar como si fuese modelo. Empiezo a reír a carcajada, parezco loca.

Miro la báscula al lado del espejo y con temor camino a ella. 48 kilogramos indica, con rabia me bajo. 1 kilo en dos semanas. Mi estúpido organismo no cede, está empezando a cansarse de bajar de peso. Pongo una nota mental, compraré por primera vez sibutramina de clorhidrato, no comeré nada aparte de esas pastillas que entraran a mí cuerpo por uno o dos días y mi cuerpo tendrá que bajar al menos unos miles de gramos: Estoy tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que cuando madre llama me asusto.

—Bella —madre entra a mi habitación—. Hay un chico esperándote en la sala

— ¿Quién es, madre? —la duda surca mi voz.

Sé que los chicos me miran ahora que soy diferente, pero ninguno ha sido lo suficientemente valiente aún para ir más allá. Eso me ha dado a entender que aún faltan unos kilogramos más para lograr el cambio total.

—No lo sé cielo, solo dice que es tu amigo.

—En un momento bajo.

Tardo al menos 10 minutos en estar lo suficientemente presentable. Uso un jean ajustado, una camisa holgada y un sombrero.

Bajo las escaleras despacio tomando mi tiempo. Tomo un mechón de mi cabello y empiezo a jugar con él. Cuando estoy en la sala de estar, me encuentro a un chico alto de cabello negro y ojos azules, Andrew.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —mi voz es brusca y grosera.

—Woow Bella.

Me mira de arriba abajo, tratando de descubrir el truco. Se detiene en mi camisa holgada, como tratando de descifrar si oculto un horrendo vientre. Me enojo tanto que tomo una parte de la blusa y juego con ella, de modo que vea el cambio, sus ojos se agrandan.

—Te preguntaré de nuevo porque al parecer estás sordo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Esa es la forma de recibir a un buen amigo? —se acerca a mí despacio y roza con su mano mi mejilla. Un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral—. Porque la otra noche no estabas tan esquiva.

—Eso fue hace más de tres meses idiota —me alejo de él—. Además, había tomado, ¿qué esperabas? —Mi voz era burlona y petulante, había algo de malicia en mis ojos.

Andrew comprendió que aquella era otra.

—Podemos ser cercanos y sin una pizca de alcohol.

— ¿Crees que me interesas? —la niña de catorce retando a el chico de 19—. Por favor….

—Todas quieren estar conmigo, ¿por qué has de ser tú diferente?

—Con una noche tuve más que suficiente —me acerco y lo miro seductora—. Además, no soy como las otras, cariño. Puedo ser pureza y oscuridad a la vez.

La llama se encendió en sus ojos, sin poder evitarlo me tomó de la cintura, me pegó a él y me besó. Gemí sorprendida, pero le respondí con ira y pasión. Mordí sus labios tratando de hacerlo sufrir un poco, pero al parecer, eso lo encendió más. Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo y gimió en satisfacción al toparse con mi nuevo cuerpo.

— ¡Isabella! —_Oh mierda—. _Una jovencita decente no se anda besuqueando de esa manera, en su casa.

—Madre bájale, es solo un beso, es decir, no es como si no hubieras besado a mi padre o no es como si nunca hubiesen follado.

Madre me mira en shock y empieza a gritar aún más fuerte.

—Creo que es hora de irte Andrew —le doy golpecitos en la espalda—. Un gusto volver a verte

—Pero…—está confundido—. ¿Volveremos a vernos?

—Ya el tiempo lo dirá —claro que sí.

— ¡Hey hey! —madre otra vez—. ¿Y ni siquiera me presentarás a tu novio? —no solo la rabia y la ira son perceptibles en su voz, lo son también el fastidio al decir novio.

—No te preocupes madre, él no es mi novio.

—Sí, lo soy —afirma él.

—Ni siquiera lo has pedido —rebato—. Además, no te aseguré nada, solo fue un beso.

— ¡Isabella!

—Adiós Andrew

Él se va y yo enfrento a mi madre. Su discurso se centra en mi edad y en el que no conozco lo suficiente sobre el mundo para empezar una relación. Trato como siempre de hacerla ver mi punto de vista, pero es inútil, al parecer no importa en nada mi opinión.

—Como siempre, no importa nada de lo que yo diga, sienta o piense.

Le digo a Pedro que me lleve al centro de Seattle y compro la dichosa sibutramina de clorhidrato.

_**5 meses desde el inicio….**_

Me miro en el espejo y empiezo a llorar. Las cosas vuelven a cambiar, lo poco que había ganado hoy se va por el caño. He comido una hamburguesa por mi cumpleaños número 15 y creo que quiero morirme lentamente. 270 calorías, aumento de grasa en 9 puntos, colesterol en 30. Maldita sea mi poca voluntad. Arrojo por la borda lo que me ha costado meses. Debo eliminarlo, tengo que hacerlo antes de que mi cuerpo lo reciba y lo aloje. No quiero mi estomago como antes de nuevo, no quiero mis piernas asquerosas, no quiero celulitis.

Miro las imágenes en mi espejo, comida grasosa, personas obesas, veo sus lonjas y me imagino a mí. Lloro más fuerte, quiero vomitar, quiero expulsar la maldita asquerosa hamburguesa. Camino de un lado a otro como loca, no me gustan los episodios de Mía. El vomito dañará mis dietes, pero no es algo que haga usualmente, soy más Ana que Mía. Me inclino en el inodoro, meto 3 dedos en mi boca y los empujo hasta la garganta. He aprendido a vomitar, los saco cuando mi estomago empieza a contraerse involuntariamente, siento los asquerosos jugos gástricos subiendo por mi esófago, mi garganta y finalmente salir por mi boca. Repito el proceso 3 veces más, lavo mi boca varias veces y saco una píldora de 10mg de sibutramina de clorhidrato. Mi corazón empieza a bombear deprisa, sudo, me duele la cabeza, como puedo llego a mi cama, me tiro en ella, cierro los ojos y trato de calmarme. No debería asustarme, sé lo que se siente tomar esa pastillita, también sé que el efecto se irá en un momento, pero es inevitable creer que en cualquier momento mi cuerpo se cansará y yo estaré muerta.

_Mi niña, mi princesa hermosa y perfecta, hoy cumples 15 años y espero que los celebremos con todas las de la ley. Te amo..._

_Andrew._

Te amo... ¿Porque me es tan difícil creer que el pueda amarme?

_Te amo también amor, y claro que vamos a celebrarlo en grande._

Envié el texto y tomé mi computadora.

Steph: Amiga linda hermosa de mi alma, ¡FELICIDADES!

Bells: Te amo hermosa, gracias. Aunque no estoy tan feliz, metí la pata.

Steph: ¿Qué paso?

Bells: Comí una hamburguesa de ¡McDonals! Sabes lo que es eso para mi cuerpo, me odio por eso.

Steph: ¿Qué hiciste qué?

Bells: Si, terrible. Aunque ya vomité.

Steph: Haz por lo menos dos horas de ejercicio.

Bells: Eso haré hermosa.

Steph: Tengo un regalo de cumpleaños.

Bells: ¿Enserio?

Steph: Sip, toma tu móvil.

Lo hago y empieza a vibrar, abro los ojos sorprendida, no puede ser cierto.

— ¿Bueno? —digo dudosa.

—Feliz cumpleaños mi hermosa amiga —su voz es suave y cansada.

— ¡Steph! —chillo emocionada—. Gracias, gracias, eres la mejor amiga del mundo.

—Te amo, ya sabes —escucho su cálida risa, pero algo en su voz no me convence del todo.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto.

—Sí, solo algo enferma, gripe.

— ¿Y has ido al Dr.? —ella bufa.

—Bells, ¿sabes lo que me dirían si voy al médico? Esta chica tiene un caso de desnutrición bla bla bla, no me interesa que interfieran con mi estilo de vida.

—Toma algo, no quiero que empeores.

—No hay problema Bells, además, mi filosofía es: si he de morir, moriré. Creo que no es mi tiempo todavía.

La conversación continuó, pudieron ser horas. Yo estaba feliz sintiendo su apoyo, escuchando sus vivencias, teniendo la leve esperanza de verla un día cuando viniera a USA.

Empiezo a hacer deporte. Mi cuerpo no rinde como antes, me canso rápido, la energía se acaba en minutos. Hago abdominales y troto, mis músculos arden, siento que no puedo dar un paso más. La hamburguesa vuelve a mi cabeza, debo eliminar lo que hoy gané. Corro aunque todo mi cuerpo proteste e implore por un descanso. Mi tobillo se dobla y caigo, no puedo continuar, empiezo a llorar nuevamente.

**8 meses...**

DE: Princess Ana

PARA: Isabella Swan

FECHA: Diciembre 15 del 2009

HORA: 1:15 PM

ASUNTO: Felices fiestas

Lamento no llamarte linda, últimamente he enfermado mucho. No quiero que me escuches ni veas así, quiero decirte que te deseo la mejor de las navidades, que te amo y que eres mi mejor amiga...

Espero nos veamos pronto (eso significa espero estar bien pronto para que me veas)

Besos Stephania

DE: Isabella Swan

PARA: Princess Ana

FECHA: Diciembre 15 del 2009

HORA: 3 PM

ASUNTO: Re. Felices fiestas

¿Estás bien Steph? Enserio, estoy muy preocupada por ti. No quiero que nada te pase. Contesta esto pronto por favor, estoy asustada...

PD: Creo que terminaré con Andrew, no soporto su obsesión con el sexo...

PPD: Bajé 3 Kilos más, me falta poco para llegar a la tabla francesa, no me parece tan malo.

No me gusta nada que Steph se enferme, tengo un mal presentimiento al respecto.

**9 meses...**

La báscula indica 44 Kilos. Sé que miente, yo no me veo delgada, me veo obesa. Veo otra vez mis curvas asquerosas, veo la grasa adherida a mis caderas, piernas y vientre. Las dietas no funcionan, los laxantes al parecer no hacen efecto, por más que expulse todo, sigue recibiéndome la misma imagen en el espejo.

Aún sigo con Andrew. Dice que debo subir de peso, que estoy empezando a verme horrible. Dice que no soporta tocar mi cabello, que es seco y sin brillo. Dice que mis manos son horrendas. No tengo uñas pues se quiebran con facilidad. Sé que el sexo no importa, no me gusta en todo caso, solo finjo. Él me dejará.

Hago esfuerzos sobrehumanos para salir a la calle. Siento que me he vuelto paranoica cuando observo a las personas. Es extraño, busco la grasa en sus cuerpos, miro sus cabellos y siento ansias locas de ir al baño cuando los veo comiendo. La comida ahora para mí es solo una masa asquerosa que odio ingerir. Siento algo extraño cuando está en mi boca, trato de tragar pero se devuelve la mayoría del tiempo.

No soy la misma chica de antes.

**10 Meses...**

Stephania ha desaparecido. No sé de ella hace 15 días. Empiezo a preocuparme. No quiero pensar en que algo malo ha pasado, ella es fuerte y valiente y loca como nadie. Me reprendo, solo pienso idioteces, cuando llame, estará bien y yo estaré furiosa por haber sido ignorada.

Nuevamente he cambiado, las circunstancias hacen que yo sea diferente.

Me levanto, voy al baño, me peso y sonrío. Anoto en mi cuaderno los gramos que he bajado, me baño y pongo el asqueroso uniforme a cuadros. Voy a la escuela, es tan monótona como siempre. Estella me invita nuevamente de fiesta.

Creo que este tipo de diversión, me haría parecer diferente e interesante.

**11 Meses**

Me he convertido en una perra. Creo que eso era lo que faltaba para dar un vuelco completo a mi vida. Tengo el cabello negro y uso tratamientos de brillo y volumen. Andrew dice que otra vez soy perfecta. Salgo cada noche con él, bailamos, bebemos, no nos drogamos, sabemos que eso es una mierda. Estella y yo somos más unidas, ella tiene un nuevo novio y, al parecer, es el amor de su vida. Me ha dicho que se fugaran.

—Hora de irnos señorita —Andrew toma mi cintura posesivamente y pasa su lengua una y otra vez en mi hombro desnudo—. Tengo algo interesante en mente.

— ¿Enserio —sonrío lascivamente—, crees que me interese?

—Lo hará amor —afirma.

Él me lleva a su departamento. Sé a qué vengo y, aunque ya no disfruto de los placeres carnales, trato de complacerlo y de fingir muy bien, por todo este tiempo a mi lado. Ahora empiezo a creer que en verdad me ama, yo sé que lo amo hace mucho.

Mis ropas desaparecen al cruzar la puerta. Trato de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por complacerlo, le beso de la forma que sé que le gusta ser besado, pasando mi lengua repetidas veces por sus labios. Halo su cabello, lo hago gemir y lo desnudo. Algo pasa, mi corazón late demasiado rápido, siento que las cosas van más despacio, me sostengo de él y trato de respirar. Me desmayo.

**1 año…**

Estoy en la cima de la montaña, mirando hacia abajo, temerosa de perder el equilibrio y caer. Hoy estoy más consciente que antes de lo que ocurre. Las cosas en este punto de mi vida son absolutamente diferentes a lo que un día fueron. Ya no sé diferenciar lo real y lo ficticio, ya no sé qué es la felicidad y la tristeza. Estoy en un estado catatónico, por así decirlo, plano, si ningún cambio. Tal vez ahora me odio más por tomar las decisiones que me han llevado a esto. No diré que me arrepiento, obtuve cosas que en su momento deseaba. Hoy solo quiero cambiar esta mente, dejar de desear lo que deseo, quiero dejar de sentir miedo y de esperar la muerte.

Stephania ha muerto. Me he enterado hace poco, un paro cardio-respiratorio acabó con ella. Su cuerpo no daba más, no tenía grasa, no tenía carne, su cabello estaba casi extinto. Ella era como decían sus padres: un esqueleto andante. Es triste reaccionar cuando es tarde, pero más triste es pelear contigo misma y perder la batalla, yo no tengo fuerzas ni ánimos para hacerlo. Por poco me pasa lo que Stephania.

Aquel día, en el apartamento de Andrew, inició el cambio nuevamente. Descubrí que la vida se va de tus manos en segundos y que cuando las personas a tu alrededor descubren que estás jodida te abandonan.

Me han diagnosticado como Anoréxica. Un papel me tiene marcada por la sociedad, todos los amigos de mis padres me miran con pena y lástima, en la escuela no se habla de otra cosa que de mi situación. Soy un fenómeno. No lo soporto. Desearía que mi vida se extinguiera, pero también quiero seguir viviendo y luchando. Quiero tantas cosas, todas diferentes y similares, soy un desastre.

Cómo luchar si estás sola. La única que me mira dándome fuerza es Rachel, pero ahora percibo la decepción, ella sabe que me rindo con facilidad.

—Te metiste en esto y no te rendiste hasta lograrlo —me grita ella—, ahora vas a salir. Eres fuerte, eres mi niña, eres… —su voz se quiebra y cae a mis pies llorando desesperada.

—No te sientas mal por mí, nana. Soy un desastre absoluto —sonrío melancólica—. Quiero que sepas que si yo… si yo me voy, que te amo y que solo quería ser un tanto diferente.

—No, no, no —me zarandea—. No hables como si fueras a morir, no te rindas mi niña.

—No me rindo, hablo de probabilidades.

—Probabilidades nulas si luchas.

—Lo intentaré.

* * *

**N/A: **Espero les gustara el capitulo

Sus comentarios no solo fortalecen mi ego de escritora, si no tambien me dan una idea de lo que opinan y de lo que desearian sugerir

Gracias a todas

**FIRE**


	6. MUERTE, PURGATORIO E INFIERNO

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes aqui mostrados son creacion de Meyer, yo los uso para crear algunas cosas que andas rondando en mi cabeza...**

* * *

**Mi beta es: Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD) ; www facebook groups / betasffaddiction ... Ella es el angel tras esto, :D sin ella probablemente esto no estaria lo suficientemente bueno para uds!**

**Gracias nenas por leerme y dejar sus palabritas, gracias a los favoritos a las alertas.. en fin ha todas las que han hecho esto posible**

**IMPORTANTE: he creado grupo en fb... www (punto) facebook (punto) com /groups/264519286981185/  
pueden enviar la solicitud y unirse mi idea es tratar no solo temas del fic, si no tambien temas de desordenes alimenticios, por si les interesa, ahí respondere todas esas preguntitas ****anónimas**

* * *

**"Nadie puede volver atras y comenzar algo nuevo, pero cualquiera puede comenzar hoy y crear un nuevo futuro. - no juzgarme a mi misma a traves de los ojos de los demas".**

* * *

**Summary:** Ella no pensó que su vida cambiaria, ella solo hacia lo mejor para sí o eso creía, bajar de peso no parecía tan malo, ahora todo es un caos, nada tiene sentido, y aquel agujero negro que ella creo la traga viva. Él amor llegara cuando más lo necesita, pero ¿Podrá Edward sacarla del abismo?

* * *

**CAPITULO 5. MUERTE, PURGATORIO E INFIERNO.**

Las cosas en mucho tiempo no mejoran, solo empeoran o cambian ligeramente. La mejoría para mí ha dejado de existir, como también yo misma. Todos temen que al dormir no vuelva a despertar; lo percibo en sus miradas. Algunas personas me miran con repulsión y otras con reproche, la lástima se ha ido. Creo que después que te acostumbras a verme así y a no cambiar, la misericordia pasa a otro nivel. Siempre he pensado que estoy sola, pero al menos antes estaban mis padres y su pequeña manía de concederme lo que deseara. Hoy, me han abandonado. No es que quisiera ser consentida, me gustaría al menos ser escuchada. Todos me juzgan por ser quien soy, creen que no deseo cambiar. Ellos me arrojaron a esto y hoy solo cubren sus rostros cuando con vergüenza admiten que soy su hija, amiga o compañera.

No puedo hablar de un arrepentimiento completo, no lo está. Muchas veces, durante gran parte del día, mi cabeza loca me dice y le dice a mi cuerpo que está bien, no puedo evitarlo, he perdido el dominio y el poco amor por mí misma. Ya no puedo recibir comida, siento una masa asquerosa en la boca imposible de ingerir. Grasa, es lo único en lo que pienso, me trastorna tenerla en mi cuerpo. Es inconcebible considerar que se aloje en los sitios incorrectos. Veo en mi mente una y otra vez a esas mujeres que aman la grasa y que sus cuerpos lo demuestran, los dobleces notándose por entre sus ropas, sus piernas celulíticas y enormes. Viene ese sentimiento de _debo pararlo_, corro al baño y tomo una pastilla de sibutramina de 15 mg, he subido la dosis, y la trago.

Me asfixio, mi corazón bombea deprisa. Como siempre, intento controlarme y mantener la calma, me recuesto y espero a que pase el efecto. Todo se vuelve oscuro y me pierdo nuevamente en la inconsciencia. Me duermo con mucha facilidad, no tengo fuerzas para levantarme, ni para moverme mucho. A veces intento nuevamente hacer ejercicio pero caigo al segundo, no hay músculo que tonificar, ni grasa que quemar. Mis ojos y mi cabeza siguen diciendo que sí, que aún estoy horriblemente obesa, yo les creo y trato de intentarlo. Lloro mucho, mis ojos están secos pero aún hay lágrimas por derramar.

Mi vida se reduce a estar en casa. No quiero que nadie me vea, ni mis padres. Dejé la escuela y ahora tengo tutora privada, ella también me mira con reproche, sé que, igual que muchos, espera el momento en el que se le avise de mi muerte. A decir verdad, yo también espero ese momento. Sigo creyendo que en cualquier momento caeré desplomada o que ocurrirá cuando esté dormida. La muerte me asusta pero a la vez no lo hace. Quisiera que esto terminara por fin, pero también quisiera vivir y salir de este hoyo, luchar y ser feliz. Nadie me da fuerzas ni ánimos para luchar, desearía poder hacerlo.

—Su comida mi niña —Rachel me mira ilusionada, ha preparado lo que antes fue mi comida favorita. Veo el plato y quiero vomitar—. Me quedaré aquí hasta que acabe.

Panqueques en torre con miel y mantequilla, son demasiadas grasas y calorías. Me abofeteo mentalmente, debo intentar pararlo. Corto un trocito, lo tomo con el tenedor y en cámara lenta lo llevo a mi boca. No tengo hambre, la pastilla me la ha quitado por lo menos por dos días. Hago un esfuerzo titánico por meter el alimento a mi boca. Cuando ingresa, inmediatamente lo escupo. No puedo, no puedo, siento el nudo en mi garganta que me exige vomitar cuando ingiero algo.

—No puedo, no puedo, nana —los sollozos ahogados hacen a nana llorar también—. Trato, lo juro que intento, pero no puedo, es más fuerte que yo.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste si sabías lo que pasaría? —recrimina ella—. ¿Por qué si has visto como acaban esas niñas?

— ¿Por tonta? —salió en pregunta—. Creí que era más fuerte que todas y que no me pasaría a mí. Siempre he sido lo bastante inteligente, solo quería estar en el peso adecuado y de forma rápida, pero luego todo se volvió tan tentador… Cuando lo noté, ya era tarde y no podía pararlo.

—Tú puedes mi niña, confió en ti.

—Yo no confío nana. A veces creo que la mejor decisión es sentarme a esperar la muerte. Cuando yo no esté, ustedes estarán en paz.

—Ni se te ocurra decir eso de nuevo Isabella Swan. Jamás ¿oíste? No puedes, no me dejarás —toma aire—. ¿Cómo crees que estarían tus padres o Pedro o yo?

—Nana —rompo a llorar de nuevo—. Nadie me quiere, todos ustedes me tienen lástima. Mis padres, ellos serían felices cuando yo no esté, dejarían de ocultar el rostro cuando hablan de su hija no perfecta.

Rachel está llorando conmigo, mirándome con tristeza. —Pero ¿qué hemos hecho para que pienses así? ¿Qué ha ocurrido para acabar con mi niña feliz?

—Siempre he estado mal, creo que esta puta enfermedad —ella me mira mal por usar la palabra puta— ha sido la forma de explotar. Estaba tan cansada de no ser escuchada y vista realmente, de aparentar ser perfecta y tratar de hacer todo bien por mis padres, por ti, por no decepcionarlos, que sin notarlo, esa fue mi manera de decir no, de decirles a ustedes y a todos, que soy real, un humano, alguien que se equivoca.

Nana no dice nada, solo señala mi comida. Empiezo nuevamente con la tortura, muy despacio empiezo a comer. La comida pasa lentamente por mi garganta, se aferra a ella dejando un rastro, recordándome que acaba de pasar. Lucho por no vomitar y lo logro por primera vez en 2 años y medio. La esperanza se infla en mi pecho con fuerza. Como rápido, me embuto todo sin pensar. Mi estomago grita que está más que satisfecho pero continúo igual, no quiero parar, quiero seguir comiendo y no parar, esto me hará bien. Esto me hará bien... Lo dije antes y terminé así. Lloro nuevamente y suelto lo que tenía en las manos, corro a mi baño y me encierro. Nana empieza a golpear con fuerza la puerta, yo solo puedo gritarle que se vaya, que me deje. Ella sigue golpeando como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Escucho la conmoción ahí dentro, ella me implora que salga. Me levanto y miro el inodoro, hipnotizada, lloro más fuerte. Me inclino, meto tres dedos hasta la garganta y vomito todo una vez más. Me desmayo.

Cuando abro mis ojos, estoy en el hospital por segunda vez desde que la mierda inició. Estoy atada de brazos y piernas, mis brazos llenos de agujas pasan medicamentos a mi cuerpo tratando de diezmar mi carga. Apenas y soy consciente de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor. Tengo muy pocas fuerzas, mis parpados pesan, quiero dormir.

Sueño con una vida diferente donde mi príncipe azul me saca de las garras del dragón. No puedo ver su cara, solo su sonrisa enorme y radiante. Corre a mí y me levanta, da vueltas conmigo y yo empiezo a reír. Estamos en un prado lleno de flores de todos los colores, texturas y olores, quisiera estar aquí por siempre.

— ¿Qué ocurre mi princesa? —dice él, su voz es clara y aterciopelada. Mi mente ha creado algo realmente perfecto.

—Quisiera vivir aquí por siempre, no despertar.

—A veces, la realidad es más hermosa que los sueños, princesa —él pasa sus dedos por mi mejilla—. Algún día, serás muy feliz y este sueño será nada en comparación.

—Quisiera creer…

—Cuando crees lo que deseas, se hace realidad. No lo olvides princesa.

Abro nuevamente mis ojos, deslumbrada. Mi mente hace mucho no creaba algo tan perfecto, es triste que solo exista alguien así en mi mente. Seguramente, si él existiera de verdad, yo podría mejorar.

—Veo que usted ha despertado, señorita Swan —el doctor es el hombre más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, rubio con ojos azules, sonrisa blanca y perfecta—. Me presento, soy Carlisle Cullen, su doctor.

_Cullen... ¿Por qué se me hace familiar?_

—Mucho gusto Dr. Cullen.

—Jovencita, he hablado con tus padres y ahora hablaré seriamente contigo.

_¡Oh mierda, aquí viene el regaño!_

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que tienes?

—Sí —sería imposible no saberlo ¿no?

—Y, ¿has iniciado proceso terapéutico?

—No lo he hecho.

—Te sugiero que lo hagas, y que tú y yo nos veamos mínimo una vez al mes para observar tu evolución.

Lo miro de mala forma…

—Doctor, no creo que lo entienda. He intentado, pero nada surte efecto. Estoy destinada a morir por culpa de esto.

— ¿Así que te rindes Isabella?

—No hay batalla que librar doctor. Esa hace mucho la perdí.

— ¿Quieres morir?

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Me estremezco al verme a mí misma en un ataúd, rodeada de flores y recibiendo plegarias para mi pobre alma perdida. Por supuesto que no deseo morir, pero ¿qué importan mis deseos? Mi destino está marcado.

—No es algo que importe, moriré igual.

—Aún puedes hacer algo —él se va.

Me gustaría creer que hay esperanzas y empezar a cosecharlas, pero no soy tonta, ya no más. Puedo incluso besar y abrazar la muerte, la siento muy cerca de mí. Ojalá y mi historia tuviera un final feliz, pero dudo que llegue. El destino es cruel conmigo. Empiezo a perderme nuevamente, cuando estoy a la deriva, escucho nuevamente la voz de mis sueños.

—Ella no se puede rendir así de fácil, no sin luchar —su voz es angustiada y rota—, no sin que yo... pueda conocerla.

—Lo siento hijo —es la voz del doctor.

Ya no sé más, caigo en un sueño profundo.

Las semanas desde ese día pasan similares. Trato de asimilar las palabras del doctor, pero simplemente mi mente no quiere procesarlas. Sigo con mi rutina tratando de alimentarme, unas veces lográndolo, otras fracasando. La batalla que libra mi interior es bastante dura, creo que no hay peor lucha que la que libras contigo mismo. Los días se convierten en meses, he bajado 2 kilos, peso 40 y mido 1.63, nada alentador. Mi grasa corporal se está acabando casi por completo, moverme cada día es más difícil. Ahora ni siquiera visto lo que soñé un día vestir, mis ropas son enormes, tratando de ocultar los huesos que siento pero no puedo ver. Veo en mis padres el enojo, ya no soy su nenita consentida, ahora ni se molestan en verme, la única que me ve además de Rachel es mi tutora. Cada día es más complicado para ella estar cerca de mí. Veo su enojo cuando no tomo mis lápices correctamente o cuando me empiezo a desplomar. Es algo inevitable, pero ella no entiende que no tengo fuerzas.

—Mamá —es la primera vez que le digo así. Su respiración se atora—. ¿Es necesario amenazar a tu hija?

—Lo es si con eso te ayudo a mejorar —hay dulzura y fe en sus ojos—. Rachel, ¿falta mucho para que esté lista la sopa?

—Quince minutos a lo mucho, señora —puedo ver la emoción en los ojos de mi nana.

—Entonces… ¿Quieres hablar? —veo la incomodidad y las ansias en sus ojos, es extraño.

— ¿De qué deseas hablar madre? —pregunto.

— ¿Quieres contarme de tu enfermedad? —vaya, no titubeó y parece interesarle, sonrío.

—No es algo bonito para hablar —tomo su mano y la acaricio con el pulgar—. Mejor madre dime tú, ¿cómo estás?

— ¿Cómo crees, contigo así? —puedo percibir el reproche y el enojo en su voz—. Lo siento.

—Te entiendo, madre. Sé que es difícil esta situación para ti... Nunca fue mi intención.

—No hija, no es tu culpa —ella está tan diferente hoy, tan atenta, tan mamá—. Cuéntame... ¿Qué paso? Quiero entender.

—Mami…—sollozo—. Yo quería ser linda y perfecta porque... porque quería que estuvieran orgullosos de mí.

—Lo estábamos, bebé —llora—. Lo estamos.

—No, no me mientas madre, ¿quién estaría orgulloso de mí? De lo que soy ahora.

—No estoy orgullosa de eso hija, lo estoy de quien eres y de la niña que sé, luchará.

Nuestra conversación se transforma en algo sin sentido. Hablamos de mí, de lo que me gustaba hacer, hablamos de mis pinturas, de colores y sitios que aún no conozco y deseo conocer. Madre parece satisfecha, ella me promete un viaje pronto y me propone clases de pintura.

—Aún no estoy lista para ese tipo de cosas madre, pero creo que sería lindo hacerlo.

Nana nos interrumpe y pone frente a mí la sopa; tiene fideos, papas, carne de res y pollo. Siento que es demasiado para mi, que no podré.

—No te predispongas antes de tiempo.

Lo intenté, juro que lo hice, pero cada vez que la cuchara entraba en mi boca, ese sentimiento de que es incorrecto llega a mi cabeza. Lucho por no vomitar ahí mismo y tratar de mostrarme estable y fuerte frente a ellas. Hago una mueca de asco y nana me mira triste.

— ¿No te gustó mi niña?

—Me encantó, nana —digo despacio—. El problema es que mi jodida cabeza no me deja. Simplemente no puedo. Siento como que la comida no pasa de la garganta y cuando llega a mi estomago, pesa.

Ambas me miran detenidamente, nunca he hablado completamente como me siento, me da vergüenza hacerlo.

—Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto -dicen madre y nana.

— ¿Qué tal si conseguimos un terapeuta y…?

— ¡Madre! —exclamo—. No estoy loca, tengo una enfermedad pero no estoy loca. No, no, no lo estoy —corro lejos de allí llorando, tratando de convencerme a mi misma que no era cierto, pero para mi desgracia, lo era. Yo estaba loca.

Me repetí que no era una loca durante por lo menos una hora. Me encerré en el baño, me miré al espejo y lo repetí hasta que sonara lo suficientemente convincente. No me convencí.

Traté de una y mil formas de vivir, pero no existían motivos suficientes para hacerlo. Con el pasar de los días, la llama de mi vida se apaga. Cada día, la maldita enfermedad me consumía, yo era una especie de veladora que llegaba a su final.

Como cada día, me levanté sin ánimos de hacerlo y con paso lento fui al baño. En estos momentos, mi cuerpo apenas se sostenía. Mi peso oscilaba entre los 38,39 y 40 kg, no podía subir de allí. Mi fuerza de voluntad se había agotado casi por completo y mi lucha interior generalmente daba malos resultados. Madre y nana trataron durante mucho llevarme a terapia, pero al único sitio al que accedía ir era al hospital a hablar con el Dr. Cullen. Él no me juzgaba, solo me miraba triste y cabizbajo al verme casi morir ante sus ojos. Trató de hacerme cambiar de parecer, pero faltaban motivos para luchar.

Me miro en el espejo como todos los días, es un ritual que he adquirido a lo largo de estos años. Me veo mal, como todos los días, pero a diferencia del resto, me veo peor que antes. Mi cuerpo es una masa horrenda llena de grasa, pedazos de piel cuelgan, estoy desesperada. Toco mi cuerpo y no siento lo que veo, y quiero creer que mis manos dicen la verdad pero mi mente no se convence del todo. Siento las lagrimas llenar mis ojos y empiezo a sollozar. Las lágrimas caen inacabables por mis ojos. No las seco ni las limpio, no quiero hacerlo. La imagen que veo de mi misma en este instante es un cabello seco, teñido y maltratado, ojos grandes y cafés sin brillo y hundidos, piel amarillezca, manos secas y con ampollas. Se ven inicios de uñas rotas y quebradas, toda yo soy frágil. Sé que con un soplido me quebraría en miles de pedazos. En medio de mi ataque de llanto, empiezo a pensar en todo lo que ha sido mi vida. Nunca fui importante ni popular, ni aceptada por nadie hasta que decidí volverme este monstruo de locura. Una ira irracional se apodera de mí. ¿Por qué el mundo es así? ¿Por qué putas no aceptamos a las personas tal cual son con sus virtudes y defectos? Ni mis padres me aceptaban, ellos solo crearon una princesa de cristal que alguien decidió por diversión lanzar lejos y quebrar en pedazos.

—Es su culpa —pienso llorando—. Yo soy su hija, debieron amarme tal cual. Debieron aceptarme incluso con cien kilos.

Me veo a mi misma como una de esas cosas de grasa andante y veo en mi mente las miradas asqueadas y asustadas de todos. _Aléjate, si se te acerca te puede aplastar… mira cómo se mueve su vientre… uhg ¡cuánta grasa tendrá dentro!…_

—No, no, no… —ahora sí hablo en voz alta—. No puedo estar así, no. Nadie me querrá, seré el hazmerreír, seré…

—Basta de pensar eso, basta cabeza, por favor… no quiero, no quiero pensar, no quiero sentir esto que me consume.

Mi interior estaba al límite, me exigía hacer todo con tal de alejarme de esa horrible imagen en mi mente. Pienso en lo que he comido hoy y las náuseas acuden a mí. Es diferente a todos los días porque siento que el vomito salvará mi vida. Me inclino en el inodoro y me aferro a él. Es extraño, siento que no doy más. Me levanto tambaleante y sin nada de fuerzas, me empiezo a alterar, no entra el suficiente oxigeno, mi corazón late desbocado, mis manos se empiezan a entumir y yo siento que en poco me voy a desvanecer.

— ¡Papá, mamá! —grito con el poco aire que entra en mis pulmones—. ¡AUXILIO! —el sentimiento de ahogo aumenta.

Llevo mucho esperando la muerte, deseando a veces que venga y otras que no lo haga. Hoy veo con claridad que estoy aterrada, que deseo la vida, que no quiero dejarla, que yo soy la que importo, no mis amigos, no mis padres. ¡Yo! Sé que moriré, siento que mi cuerpo se ha rendido ahora por completo. En mi último suspiro de vida solo pido al cielo, o a lo que sea que gobierne, que me permita despedirme al menos.

Escucho los gritos y la conmoción, trato de entender qué dicen. Estoy tan cansada, me quiero ir, pero debo luchar otro poco para despedirme correctamente, para que tengan eso de mí.

—Todo es mi culpa —Padre repite incesante. Yo quiero decirle que no es cierto, que yo misma me metí en este lío, pero mi cuerpo ya no me responde…

Estoy perdida en un mundo en el que todo es negro y solo puedo percibir el sonido de mi respiración, escuchar el latido de mi corazón y esperar… esperar a que todo termine. Cuando pedí una oportunidad para despedirme, creí que se le concedería a un alma rota y vacía como la mía, pero al parecer, no habían los suficientes castigos para alguien que de a poco se estaba matando. Una condena por el mayor de los pecados, no amarse a sí mismo. Era una tortura este silencio, este no saber si vivía o moría y, sobretodo, esta angustia que consumía mi alma. Pudieron pasar días, meses, incluso años… miles, pero yo no sabía nada. La medida de tiempo aquí no contaba, si es que estaba en un lugar, pues nada nunca cedía, ni cambiaba, ni siquiera veía algo. Todo era negro, solo podía decir que era yo por mi propia voz y mis pensamientos estúpidos. Quiero salir de aquí, quiero vivir, quiero ver a mis padres y decirles que haré algo de lo que estarán orgullosos de verdad, quiero conocer personas, enamorarme, graduarme de instituto y no tener más tutores, quiero ser yo realmente.

Un cambio sutil empezó a convertirse en esperanza para mí. La luz empezaba a formarse a lo lejos y yo quise correr sin piernas que respondieran, pues yo flotaba. Me acerqué de a poco, la luz incrementa y todo es blanco. Estoy vestida de blanco y brillo, veo dos corredores, uno de vuelta a la oscuridad y otro a la luz, no sé qué hacer, tengo miedo.

—No te asustes mi niña –¿es la voz de la abuela?—. El camino que elijas será el correcto. Pero recuerda, aún no es tu tiempo.

—Abuela —quise decir, pero la voz se extinguió. Giré varias veces tratando de descubrir cuál era la decisión correcta. Le tenía miedo a esa oscuridad, no quería volver, debía alejarme lo máximo posible. La luz me atrapó y el dolor que no había sentido en todos mis años apareció.

Estaba viva.

* * *

**N/A: **Este cap lo amo, porque es el inicio del cambio y es la transición, legara lo que tanto anhelan, oh si! nuestro Edd ya viene a rescatar su princesa...

Espero les gustara y como siempre sus comentarios no solo fortalecen mi ego de escritora, si no tambien me dan una idea de lo que opinan y de lo que desearian sugerir.

**FIRE**


	7. PRINCESA DE GUERRA

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes aqui mostrados son creacion de Meyer, yo los uso para crear algunas cosas que andas rondando en mi cabeza...**

* * *

**Mi beta es: Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD) ; www facebook groups / betasffaddiction ... Ella es el angel tras esto, :D sin ella probablemente esto no estaria lo suficientemente bueno para uds!**

**Millones de gracias mis niñas por estar aquí, semana a semana apoyando esto, leyéndome, cada día son más las palabras de apoyo las seguidoras, las lectoras, hemos llegado a 105 rr y es asombroso para mi... enserio las adoro!**

* * *

**"Nadie puede volver atras y comenzar algo nuevo, pero cualquiera puede comenzar hoy y crear un nuevo futuro. - no juzgarme a mi misma a traves de los ojos de los demas".**

* * *

**Summary:** Ella no pensó que su vida cambiaria, ella solo hacia lo mejor para sí o eso creía, bajar de peso no parecía tan malo, ahora todo es un caos, nada tiene sentido, y aquel agujero negro que ella creo la traga viva. Él amor llegara cuando más lo necesita, pero ¿Podrá Edward sacarla del abismo?

* * *

**CAPITULO 6. PRINCESA DE GUERRA.**

Llevo 3 meses encerrada en este lugar al que le llaman hospital. Mi cuerpo débil casi pierde la batalla, pero milagrosamente, aquí sigo, con unos cuantos kilos de más gracias al aparato que alimenta artificialmente mi cuerpo. No puedo hablar ni moverme mucho, aún estoy atada a la cama llena de agujas y con un tuvo que llega desde mi boca hasta mi estomago, pero al menos, sé que no me iré. No después de navegar en la oscuridad y ver la luz. Estar cerca de la muerte para mí ha sido una absoluta bendición. Nunca en mis anteriores decaídas sentí el final más cerca y nunca reflexioné a tal grado de renacer con lo que yo creía la fuerza necesaria para no caer de nuevo. No paso mucho tiempo despierta, solo unas cuantas horas, pero cada vez puedo más. Cada día es un avance que sé, me fortalece y me da fuerzas y ese aliento necesario para continuar. Me prometí a mi misma que, sin importar las circunstancias, iba a luchar con uñas y dientes si era necesario, pero que acabaría con el monstruo y les demostraría a todos de lo que estaba hecha.

—Buenos días Isabella —la voz de Dr. Cullen es atenta y gentil como siempre—. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

Yo no puedo contestar, pero hemos creado un particular lenguaje de señas. Le respondo moviendo dos dedos afirmativamente, él sabrá interpretar ese gesto como un: Estoy muy bien Dr.

— ¿Sabes nena? —se acerca y me mira feliz—. Hoy es un gran día, te quitaremos el tubo y podrás empezar a comer y hablar.

Lo miro con emoción contenida, las lágrimas resbalan y mi pecho se hincha. Soy tan feliz en este momento que nada arruinaría mi felicidad, ni siquiera esa parte interna que aún me dice: Has subido varios kilos.

—Y lo mejor es que si todo sale bien, en una semana te daremos de alta.

Mi garganta vibra, tratando de hablar.

—Calma nena —dice él—. Mandaré a los enfermeros para que te ayuden con el tubo.

Asiento con mis dedos rápidamente, casi desesperada, él vuelve a sonreír.

Miro mi cuarto una y otra vez, buscando detalles insignificantes y sonrío. En las grietas de la pared veo una cara sonriente ¿será acaso una señal? Mis labios, si pudieran, estarían sonrientes. Es lindo pensar que estoy viva y que tengo la oportunidad que anhelé cuando estuve casi muerta. Sé que ha muchos no se les concede segundas oportunidades pero me he jurado a mi misma aprovecharla y cambiar lo que hasta ahora ha sido el infierno mismo. Quiero, que al salir de aquí, mis padres vean la nueva niña que ha surgido de las cenizas. Quiero también que me inscriban en otro instituto, uno lejano donde las personas no sepan de mi pasado y no me juzguen, un lugar donde mis compañeros no posean mucho y quieran con el corazón. Quiero un lugar donde pueda surgir como yo misma, sin ataduras, sin un pasado, solo un nuevo inicio.

Escucho el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y miro de reojo, deben ser los enfermeros.

Algo ocurre en ese instante, siento mi piel erizada, como si millones de descargas eléctricas me recorrieran por completo. Me asusto, puede ser algo grave, pero los pensamientos coherentes abandonan mi mente cuando unos ojos verdes y profundos me miran desde la distancia y atrapan los míos. Nunca antes vi un color así de profundo, una mirada con esa pureza, ternura y algo que no podía descifrar. Nunca antes vi un ángel, porque esa era la palabra más acertada para describirlo. Era alto con cabello cobrizo, piel blanca…no podía describirlo con mucha precisión, su cara estaba completamente tapada con una mascarilla. Él agacha la cabeza y camina en dirección a mi cama. Me intimido, me encojo en mi cama y cierro los ojos, él hace lo que sea que se supone debía hacer al menos cinco minutos y luego escucho como se va.

Soy un lío en esos instantes, solo puedo ver sus ojos en mi mente. Recreo una y otra vez cuando sus ojos atraparon los míos. Mi mente está tan nublada por él, que ni siquiera noto cuando Carlisle y otras dos enfermeras entran con él.

—He decidido mejor supervisar todo —dice él—. No te preocupes nena, no es algo que te vaya a doler.

Yo ni siquiera estoy asustada por ello, estoy nerviosa por esa mirada y esos ojos que deseo ver de nuevo.

El proceso para retirarme el tubo empieza, pero no lo noto, sigo con ese hombre en mi cabeza. Imagino su voz como la de mis sueños y me dejo ir, sonriendo en mi mente, creyendo que tal vez un día alguien como él me pueda amar y ver realmente. Es algo estúpido, una de las cosas que en primera instancia me llevó a esto, pero inevitable de pensar y soñar con mi príncipe azul y perfecto.

—Listo nena —cuando Carlisle dice aquellas frases, me veo libre y sin ninguna atadura. Mi cuerpo pesa, pero es lógico después de tanto tiempo—. No hables aún —pide.

Se acerca, toma mi brazo y me inyecta, luego me da un vaso con agua. Con un pitillo, empiezo a dar pequeños sorbitos, arde como el demonio, pero al menos ahora puedo tomarla, le sonrió a Carlisle y gesticulo un Gracias.

—De nada cariño, ahora descansa —se acerca y besa mi frente—. Tus padres estarán felices cuando vengan y te vean si el tubo.

—Lo… sé —digo con dificultad—. Me… alegra saber, que… pronto estaré mejor.

—Si sigues así como vas, no lo dudes —tengo que preguntarle antes de que se vaya.

—Dr., un enfermero vino… hace algunos minutos —lo miro detenidamente—, y no lo había visto antes… ¿cómo se llama? Es de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo.

—No lo hizo —dijo para sí mismo con rabia.

— ¿Qué? —estoy intrigada por su reacción.

—Nada, nena —sus labios furiosos y apretados dicen lo contrario—. Hay alguien aquí que se cree con el derecho de burlar mi trabajo.

Yo solo sonrío, se ve gracioso enojado.

—Bueno me iré, tengo que halar las orejas de alguien.

—Pero… ¿Cómo se llamaba el chico?

—Créeme, pronto lo sabrás —me sonríe con gracia. Hay algo de lo que me estoy perdiendo—. Por cierto, tus padres han avisado que vienen en una hora, así que puedes dormir mientras llegan. Creo que es mejor que descanses.

Carlisle se va y yo cierro mis ojos tratando de encontrar el sueño, pero este no llega y mi mente se llena nuevamente con imágenes del muchacho. Es tan jodidamente perfecto que duele y lastima aún más imaginarme con él, viviendo todo sueño de una adolescente un amor hermoso y perfecto que nunca se realizará. Aunque soy un poco más optimista que antes, no soy ciega, sé que cuando la gente descubra mis motivos para acabar así me juzgarán. Lo han hecho muy duramente y qué esperar de una relación si mientes por miedo a ser rechazada.

Pienso que soy una idiota por unir al chico conmigo en mis fantasías, pero a veces soñar es lo único que me queda, eso y luchar para vivir.

—Mi niña —chilla madre—. Te ves tan bien —sus ojos están inundados de lágrimas que sé que en poco tiempo resbalarán por sus mejillas.

—Ma..dre —mi voz aún es ronca y tosca. La garganta arde y siento que lo mejor sería no hablar tanto—. Estoy muy feliz, puedo hablar… estoy…viva.

—Y estarás viva hasta viejita —ella me acaricia como nunca antes lo hizo y me trasmite algo que pocas veces vi en su mirada: apoyo.

—Gracias madre —respondo—. ¿Y padre?

—Sé que te molesta el encierro y como han quitado el tubo gástrico, hemos decidido que esta semana sería mejor que estés en casa.

Mi mente se divide con un único pensamiento: mi ángel, no volveré a saber de él. Mi cara debe ser un poema pues madre me mira incógnita, seguramente preguntándose qué diablos pasa por mi cabeza para querer estar encerrada otra semana más en este asqueroso lugar.

—Me… parece una excelente idea… madre —mi voz era monótona y aburrida.

—Hija —dice—. ¿Ocurre algo? —me alegra escuchar su preocupación y dulzura. Creo que mi vida cambia nuevamente.

—Mami —digo por segunda vez—, ¿crees en el destino?

Ella parece dudar por un segundo pero responde rápidamente. —Creo en que todo lo que ocurre, ocurre por algo. ¿Por qué?

—Creo que el destino trajo un ángel a mi vida.

Ella sonríe picara.

— ¿Me contarás?

—Vi un ángel mami, pero estoy tan rota que tal vez el destino se ha equivocado enviándolo a mí.

Ella me mira como si tuviera un tercer ojo, sus facciones pasan primero por el desconcierto, luego por el reproche y por último la ira irracional.

—Nunca te atrevas a pensar que mereces menos, ¡jamás! —ella besa mi frente—. ¿Es que acaso no ves cuanto vales?

—Madre, en estos momentos no sé quién soy, solo sé que estoy viva y que deseo las cosas diferentes. Quiero estudiar, enamorarme, licenciarme y vivir, pero existe una parte de mi, esa que aún me domina y que odio, que me dice que todo está perdido, que aunque luche no podré.

—Hemos sido egoístas, tu padre y yo. Sin verte, ni escucharte, creando a quien deseábamos crear, aquel ser perfecto que ya eras y que eres. Esto es culpa nuestra y por ello me he jurado repetirte cada día que podrás, que eres fuerte, mi hijita amada, que sin importar lo oscuro que se vea el día, siempre llegará la luz. Así que si el destino envió al muchacho ángel, es porque tú mereces alguien como él.

Un sonrojo involuntario adorna mi rostro.

—El problema, madre, es que no sé quién es —mi mirada seguramente está triste—. No sé su nombre, no sé su edad, ni siquiera reconozco por completo su rostro, solo sé que sus ojos eran hermosos y que su alma se podía ver a través de ellos.

Mi madre me mira diferente, como si tratara de encontrar en mi algo, pero no logra hacerlo.

— ¿Quién tiene ojos hermosos? —interrumpe mi padre—. Bueno aparte de mí.

—Nadie —digo rápidamente. Es extraño hablar de alguien que me guste con padre, él es algo celoso—, o bueno sí, tal vez yo.

La conversación cambia radicalmente y mis padres narran como ha sido todo desde que estoy aquí. Al parecer, mi mejoría les ha soltado la lengua, han dicho que muchos ya les daban el sentido pésame por mi muerte y que, hipócritamente, decían que era mi culpa por vanidosa. Estoy furiosa, pero la verdad, que piensen lo que se les de su gana.

Padre me dice que en 3 horas máximo una ambulancia me trasladará a casa y que tendré enfermera privada. No sé si sentirme feliz o triste, sé que cuando abandone este lugar no lo veré nunca jamás y eso me entristece. Nunca antes sentí este tipo de deseo por nadie y, aunque me aterraba, se sentía bonito. Yo estaría feliz con verlo una vez más y saber solo su nombre, ese sería un incentivo. Mi forma de animarme a luchar, otra de todas, en mi mente solo un sueño incesante y lejano se repetiría, poder tomar su corazón.

**EDWARD POV**

La vida da lecciones y te pone en frente lo que más te toca, lastima, conmueve o incluso lo que más odias. La vida no es fácil, es complicada y codiciosa. Crea demonios y ángeles destinados a arruinarnos y levantarnos igualmente. Yo siempre he sido la clase de chico gentil, que raya lo nerd y que odia por sobretodo la vanidad. He pensado que cada quien es hermoso y perfecto a su modo y que es la personalidad y los buenos sentimientos lo que hace perfecto a una persona. Nunca imaginé que conocerla diera tal vuelco a mi vida y menos que me enfrentara a aquellas creencias ya establecidas. ¿Una anoréxica? En mi mente, aquellas chicas eran vanidosas, solo pensaban en ellas y si no salían era porque así lo deseaban. ¡Qué equivocado estuve y qué ignorante por dejarme guiar por los pensamientos y parámetros del mundo! Hoy sé la realidad y la odio, pero en mí, nace la esperanza de que ella pueda con esto.

La primera vez que la vi creí que algo andaba mal conmigo. No era de las personas que observara tan fijamente a alguien y menos de los que seguían como loco a una chica. Había tenido experiencias a mis 14 años, no era ningún santo, pero lo que me provocó aquella niña en ese instante no se comparaba a nada que hubiese vivido antes. Ella era mediana, de piel blanca muy bonita y con cabello, ojos y rostro perfecto. Su cuerpo empezaba a desarrollarse pero, para mí, ella fue absolutamente el sueño ideal de mi vida. Su andar era tímido y tristón, me dejó picado. No entendía como alguien tan perfecto podía exhalar esa aura de tristeza. Quería borrarla y me sentí extraño por como mi cuerpo y mi alma quedaron casi enganchados desde ese mismo instante a su vida. La seguí, lo hice porque la curiosidad ganó la partida y porque necesitaba saber dónde vivía. Supe inmediatamente que aquel lugar donde su chofer la dejó no era su hogar. Así que esperé, lo hice como un demente y como un sediento. Miré la casa y me acerqué un poco tratando de verla de lejos, mas no lo hice. Aquel lugar era enorme y seguramente estarían en el lugar más recóndito. Cuando mis fuerzas diezmaban y yo deseaba volver a mi hogar, ella milagrosamente salió. Su semblante era pálido, sus ojos gritaban por liberarse: ella quería llorar, y yo, quise hacerlo también.

Lo que ocurrió después de ese día es difuso, la seguía unos días si y otros no, queriendo resolver ese misterioso sentimiento que nacía con cada amanecer en mi interior. No era obsesión, no era querer, era amor. Lo más puro y sincero que en la vida había sentido. Cierto día, el destino la trajo a mi sin yo mismo creérmelo. Pero no estaba sola, un idiota estaba a su lado, robando su atención, sus sonrisas, sus labios. Enloquecí cuando descubrí la verdadera naturaleza de ese demonio, él solo quería aprovecharse de su dulzura, de su inocencia, él no la merecía. Sufrí internamente cuando vi que la besaba. Era obvio que ella no había besado nunca a nadie, ella era demasiado pura y buena para ser besada por él. Me prometí, de ser posible, intervenir y librarla de las garras de ese desgraciado, pero tal parecía que el mundo se confabulaba en mi contra porque algo peor, algo mucho más grave que un simple besito de niños se creó aquel día. Ella cambió, ella supo el propósito de aquel tipejo y la maldita sociedad la manipuló.

Como buen masoquista que soy, observé casi a diario su deterioro desesperado por no poder impedirlo. Luché, enserio que lo hice, me crucé en su camino, ansioso porque me viera, pero sus ojos nunca se toparon con los míos. No puedo decir que ella era ciega, tal vez mi subconsciente me obligaba a no ser visto, no lo sé. No puedo dar por sentado ni arrepentirme de las decisiones tomadas, pienso que todo en la vida pasa por algo y, aunque duela como el diablo, haberla casi perdido. Hoy es otro día, uno más hermoso, porque sus ojos me dieron luz, porque cuando su mirada y la mía se combinaron en una, ahí mismo supe que sin importar las consecuencias, esta vez no tendría miedo y lucharía con y por ella.

—EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN MASEN —la voz de mi padre me saca de mis cavilaciones—. Me lo prometiste, juraste que no te vería.

—No fue mi culpa, papá —traté de excusarme—. Estaba despierta cuando entré, yo… yo pensé que dormía, como todos los días a esa hora.

—Debiste verificar, debiste hacer… —toma su cabello y lo empieza a despeinar. Ese gesto es muy Cullen—. ¿Sabes en el problema que me hubiese metido si sus padres hubiesen sabido que no eres un enfermero?

—Yo lo sé, papá —tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire—, pero debía verla un solo minuto, el tiempo suficiente para convencerme de que es real, de que aún está aquí, que no… se ha ido, que la puta enfermedad —no puedo continuar, mi voz se convierte en un llanto ronco, seco y desesperado.

Cuando la internaron aquella ultima vez, creí que la perdía sin siquiera tenerla. Nunca en la vida le desearía tal dolor a alguien, era desgarrante y agónico imaginar que la persona que amas se va y tú no puedes hacer nada. Es algo abrumador, una situación que simplemente no puedes manejar. Aquel día, como un chiquillo, lloré y caí de rodillas suplicando por la redención de su alma, si es que nos dejaba. Ella milagrosamente se salvó y yo creí en los milagros.

—Te entiendo, hijo —dijo mi padre—. Escucha —él tomó mi rostro en sus manos y me miró fijamente—, ella está bien, viva.

—Aún tengo miedo —admito con la cabeza gacha—. Estoy aterrado por ella, sé que está mal, lo veo en sus ojos.

—La amas —afirma mi padre.

—Más que a mi vida —me rio sin humor—. Gracioso ¿no? La chica ni siquiera me conoce y yo daría mi vida por ella.

—Te conocerá, hijo —él sonríe y pone su brazo en mi hombro.

—El hecho de que me conozca no implica nada. Ella puede no quererme, ella puede elegir a otro —un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo—, ella puede incluso no quererme cerca.

—Si ella no te quiere cerca, está loca —su voz es graciosa—. Hijo, mírate. Cualquiera te querría a su lado.

—Solo me importa que ella me quiera —empiezo a negar con la cabeza—. ¡Diablos! Qué cursi me he vuelto.

—El amor nos vuelve un poco idiotas —afirma él.

—No quiero ni imaginar cómo será mi actitud con ella.

— ¡Urgh! Realmente aterrador —se mofa mi padre—. Por cierto, deberías saber que saldrá en una hora.

— ¿Quéeeeeee? —grito—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, papá?

—Bueno, principalmente porque venía preparado para regañarte.

—Debo irme —digo más para mi mismo—. Joder, estoy nervioso, tiemblo como un crío.

—Eso veo hijo. ¿Te llevo?

**Bella POV**

Puedo sentir la mirada de mis padres evaluando cada uno de mis movimientos. Estoy muy asustada y ansiosa. Llevo meses en los que lo único que conozco son las paredes del hospital, las imágenes de mi mente, los ecos de mi propia respiración. Se siente extraño, por no decir enloquecedor, salir de aquí, y más, sabiendo que posiblemente no lo vuelva a ver. En las horas que llevo sin verlo me he considerado loca. ¿Por qué sentir esto? Pero inevitablemente el pensamiento de él aquí conmigo, de sus ojos mirando los míos, no me abandona. ¿Qué es eso que tiene él que con una sola mirada me ha envuelto en su embrujo?

—Tierra llamando a Bella —madre me mira burlona de nuevo—. No me digas, el chico de ojos hermosos.

Mi padre nos mira a ambas de reojo.

—Sí —mi sonrojo debe ser vergonzoso—. Pero no importa madre, no volveré a verlo nunca.

—Hija, si de verdad te gusta —toma mis manos—, habla con Carlisle, él seguro te dirá quién es.

—Hey —se queja padre—. Estoy aquí. ¿Acaso importa lo que opine? —refunfuña.

—No —agrego rápidamente, mi padre me mira mal—. No te respondo a ti, padre. Madre, es mejor así, aún no estoy preparada para nada —y es cierto, me hago ilusiones a veces, pero lo más probable es que no pueda ni siquiera tener un amigo pronto.

—Tonterías —creo que lo dice más para sí misma que para mí.

—Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo, princesa —es inevitable no sonreír ante los celos de mi padre.

La orden de salida está lista y mis padres, felices, me sacan de aquel lugar. Abandonar el cuarto que ha sido mi hogar y este sitio, es una metáfora que me indica que dejo atrás mi vida, mis demonios y que, cuando cruce la puerta, será un nuevo inicio, uno tal vez más feliz y diferente. Nuevamente, me siento observada como hace ya tanto. Esta vez giro porque necesito saber quién tiene esa mirada tan fuerte y penetrante, pero no veo a nadie. Ignoro el sentimiento que se genera en mi vientre y me concentro en el presente. Mi cuerpo pesa y mis párpados luchan por no cerrarse. Me focalizo, pienso en algo agradable para mí, veo otra vez sus ojos. Es frustrante.

— ¿En qué piensas hija? —dice mi madre.

—En él —respondo sin pena—. Pienso en cómo querría una vida normal y en cuan asustada estoy.

—No temas, hija. Aprendimos nuestra lección —responde mi padre—. Te apoyaremos en cuanto decidas, seremos tus amigos y lucharemos juntos.

Sonrío con ganas y con mi cuerpo pesado y exhausto, giro mi cabeza en dirección a ambos y sé que mi mirada les agradece silenciosamente.

—Quiero vivir —es lo último que pronuncio.

**Edward POV**

— ¿Te vio? —pregunta ansioso mi padre—. No quiero problemas con sus padres, ya sabes.

—No, no me vio —suspiré—. Está bien que la trasladen, es decir…

—Sí, lo está —contesta—. Yo mismo la chequearé en su casa mañana mismo —lo miro suplicante—. No —responde contundente—. Ya tendrás tiempo después.

— ¿Cuándo, padre? —me quejo—. Sé que si de mí depende ir y decir: Hey, soy Edward, te amo hace 3 años, déjame estar en tu vida. No lo haré, soy un desastre, ni siquiera puedo pensar coherentemente a su lado.

—Hijo, todo llega. Si Dios la puso en tu camino, ya llegará.

Esa frase es la última que recibo de aquel tema. Él no me permite insistir, simplemente parece no querer escucharme. Lo odio momentáneamente por ello, pero cuando hablamos y él me dice cuánto detesta que me porte como un niño reacciono.

La siguiente semana pasa lenta como el infierno. Siento que me consumo día a día, el no verla es como una tortura para mí. Casi tengo que pegar mis pies al suelo para no correr a su lado, pero he hecho una promesa a mi padre y nunca las rompo, por absurdas que estas parezcan. Lucho conmigo mismo tratando de aligerar un poco mi obsesión y trasladarla a algo más, mi piano es quien gustoso me acepta y mil melodías me reciben trayendo un poco a ese Edward solitario y melancólico que solía ser en ocasiones. Me alegro al descubrir que ella está mejor y que lucha por recuperarse, mi padre me ha contado que ha pedido apoyo psicológico y nutricionista. Es un gran alivio, como si quitara una tonelada de mis hombros. Siento que las cosas mejoran poco a poco.

Hoy me levanto con júbilo, no entiendo el motivo. Me baño con rapidez, me pongo un suéter azul cielo y un jean desgastado. Suelo vestir muy informal para toda ocasión y hoy, aunque siento que algo grande ocurrirá, soy yo como siempre. Bajo corriendo y todos me miran sonrientes

—Wao huracán, qué ocurre aquí —abrazo a Alice y la beso en la cabeza.

—Hoy presiento que algo bueno ocurrirá.

— ¡Oye! —me golpea—. Aquí la psíquica soy yo.

—Niños —dicen mis padres—. Llegarán tarde al instituto —bufo, pero obedezco.

El desayuno curiosamente pasa silencioso, miro tratando de encontrar la explicación, pero al parecer nada ocurre. Papá me lanza las llaves del auto y cuando me giro para despedirme papá y mamá nos miran sonrientes.

—También presentimos que será un gran día —dicen a coro. Yo solo los miro extrañado al igual que Alice.

—Están extraños —dice mi pequeña hermana.

—Siempre son extraños —respondo—. No sé si lo notaras antes, tu extrañeza tal vez no te deja ver lo extraño.

—Idiota —me golpea.

Yo sonrío y le abro la puerta de copiloto como todo un caballero. Ella solo sonríe y me saca la lengua. Si hay alguien que ame en este mundo esa es mi hermana Alice. Es tierna, simpática y muy graciosa, me escucha y me entiende. Es lo que se podría decir mi mejor amiga, solo que enserio compartimos vínculos sanguíneos.

—Así que…—inicia—. ¿Has visto a la misteriosa chica?

Jamás les he contado la realidad de ella a Alice o a mamá. No he pensado que es tiempo aún.

—No, no la he visto —digo triste.

—Algún día la podremos conocer —dice mi hermana—. Digo, creo que va siendo hora.

—Tal vez —me limito a decir. Para ello debo conocerla primero.

Al llegar al instituto hay una revolución, un coche rojo y descapotable está estacionado en el parking. Todos babean por el auto y todos seguramente se preguntarán quién bajará da allí. Yo mismo, admito, me lo pregunto.

Mis dudas se evaporan cuando una chica menuda, morena y con cabello café baja del auto y me deja a mí y a medio instituto deslumbrados.

Era ella.

* * *

**N/A: **Después de tanto esperar aquí esta lo que uds deseaban que pasara, espero les gustara. He tenido mis dudas sobre esto, pero bueno debo tener un poco de fe en mi misma... Aquí inicia una nueva etapa en este fic, ahora las cosas tal vez vallan nuevamente lento, despues rápido, la verdad no se, esto a veces se maneja solo...

PD: Se que este Edward puede parecer un poco loco y obsesivo, pero siendo realistas el Edward de Twilight era peor jajajaja xD...

como siempre sus comentarios no solo fortalecen mi ego de escritora, si no tambien me dan una idea de lo que opinan y lo que desearian sugerir.

******www (punto) facebook (punto) com /groups/264519286981185/ este es el link del grupo de Princesa en fb para las que deseen unirse**

******Fire  
**


	8. NUEVO DÍA, NUEVA VIDA

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes aqui mostrados son creacion de Meyer, yo los uso para crear algunas cosas que andas rondando en mi cabeza...**

* * *

**Mi beta es: Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD) ; www facebook groups / betasffaddiction ... Ella es el angel tras esto, :D sin ella probablemente esto no estaria lo suficientemente bueno para uds!**

**Mis chicas gracias por los reviews, por el apoyo, por decirme cosas tan bonitas, por poner su fé aqui en esta pobre novata escritora...**

**Dedicado a Consuelo, a Romy ellas sinceramente me han animado y apoyado mucho con esto...**

* * *

**"Nadie puede volver atras y comenzar algo nuevo, pero cualquiera puede comenzar hoy y crear un nuevo futuro. - no juzgarme a mi misma a traves de los ojos de los demas".**

* * *

**Summary:** Ella no pensó que su vida cambiaria, ella solo hacia lo mejor para sí o eso creía, bajar de peso no parecía tan malo, ahora todo es un caos, nada tiene sentido, y aquel agujero negro que ella creo la traga viva. Él amor llegara cuando más lo necesita, pero ¿Podrá Edward sacarla del abismo?

* * *

**CAPITULO 7. NUEVO DÍA, NUEVA VIDA.**

Me miro en el espejo por cuarta o quinta vez desde que me he salido del baño y decido nuevamente cambiar mis ropas. Desde que empezó todo este lío de la anorexia me he convertido en una chica más insegura de lo que en un pasado fui. Deseo con furor que esta etapa de poca autoestima pase pronto y yo pueda intentar ser un poco más normal.

Hoy era un día especial y feliz para mí, después de aquellos meses oscuros, empezaba lo que podría llamar como mi nueva vida, mi nuevo inicio. Mis padres me dieron la mejor de las noticias 3 días atrás cuando me dijeron que ingresaba al Instituto público de Seattle, algo tan lejano y diferente de lo que fue mi vida en el pasado y aunque me exigieron no ocultar mi identidad y raíces, tenía la esperanza de que en aquel lugar existiera alguien que me quisiera de verdad por quién soy.

—Niña —una sonriente Rachel entra con mi desayuno—. Vamos a desayunar —su voz me alienta.

En sus manos trae una torre enorme de panqueques con miel y frutilla, mi boca se hace agua y sonrío por el sentimiento. Nana y yo nos sentamos en mi cama y empezamos ambas a comer y a hablar de lo que ha sido mi vida en este último tiempo. Puedo percibir su emoción y sus lágrimas a punto de salir cuando bocado a bocado acabo hasta la última migaja de mi plato. Es un verdadero milagro.

—Soy tan feliz, mi niña —me abraza—. Sé que ahora saldrás de esto.

Mi sonrisa se ensancha aun más y asiento como demente feliz, por sus palabras, pues creo en ellas.

— ¿Me esperarías 5 minutos, nana? Me cambiaré de ropa de nuevo y quiero saber qué opinas.

Ella solo sonríe y gesticula: Sí. Tomo un jean desteñido, una camisa de mangas, unos converse, un sombrero y corro al baño. No tardo mucho en cambiarme, tardo en salir, giro frente el espejo en todas las direcciones posibles, resoplando frustrada por no verme lo suficientemente bien. Harta de hacerlo, me maquillo sutilmente resaltando mis ojos con una línea negra sobre el párpado y un poco de brush y brillo labial. Las cosas mejoran notablemente y contenta salgo del baño.

—Wow —susurra—. Te ves… hermosa —que te digan que eres hermosa siempre sube tu animo y hoy no fue la excepción.

—Gracias —mi sonrojo debe ser exuberante porque nana suelta una risita—. Okey estoy apenada —empiezo a reír.

—No diré más —y hace ese gesto de cerrar su boca con candado.

Nana toma mi mano como si se tratara de una niña pequeña y me arrastra piso abajo. Puedo ver a mis padres sonrientes en la planta baja, con sus manos entrelazadas y mirándome con devoción. Yo solo atino a soltar las manos de nana y abrazarlos como hace mucho no lo hacía. Se ríen y me devuelven el abrazo, es lindo como a poco empezamos a crear esa familia ideal que siempre he deseado, esa comprensión y ese amor incondicional.

— ¿Lista para el instituto señorita Junior? —pregunta padre.

—Estoy aterrada —admito—. Digo, sé que no saben nada, pero aún así me asusta. No quiero juzgamientos ni falsos amigos, no quiero que piensen que soy una loca o algo por el estilo.

—Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca te llames loca —grita madre—. Solo estás enferma, has pasado por cosas difíciles y has peleado contigo misma —su voz se quiebra—. Eres muy valiente por estar aquí, luchando para seguir. Por estar viva.

Acaricio su mejilla.

—Basta de llorar por mí, madre —digo mirándola a los ojos—, tócame, soy huesitos. Pero aquí estoy, no me iré.

—Promételo —suplica.

—Les prometo a ambos que lucharé ferozmente contra el demonio —respondo—. Como sea. Estábamos en una tierna despedida ¿no? —vuelvo y los abrazo.

—Como te amo mi niña —miro a Charlie Swan, con su traje elegante, su cabello perfectamente peinado, su bigote. Luciendo orgulloso y sus ojos como los míos, brillando de emoción y otro sentimiento que no logro descifrar. Le beso en la mejilla.

—Yo te amo también, papi —escucho su sollozo—. ¡Oh, no! Nada de cursilerías o dramas —empiezo a hablar dramáticamente, gesticulando con mis manos un poco más de lo normal—. Solo sonrían, sí, estoy bien.

—Sí, sí basta de esto —apoya madre—. Ten, las llaves de mi auto, conduce con prudencia. Este fin de semana compramos el tuyo.

—Pero…—trato de protestar—. ¿Cómo se supone ser chica normal, llegando a la escuela en un Ferrari? —casi grito.

—No eres una chica normal, mi cielo —dice mi madre con cariño—. Eres Isabella Swan Dryer, hija de Charlie Swan, presidente de Swan's Technology y Renée Dryer, dueña de Bells´ Confections. Lo que te hace absurdamente rica.

—Mamá, ¿sabes acaso todo lo que me importa nuestro dinero? —tal vez he sonado un poco ruda.

—Ambos lo sabemos mi vida, pero el punto es, que aunque trates, no puedes ser completamente normal. Además, muchas desearían estar en tu posición, puedes tener cuanto quieres —su ceño está fruncido.

—Exactamente por eso terminé así —inmediatamente llevo mis manos a mi boca, he metido la pata—. Lo siento —susurro.

Mi madre está en una especie de shock, mira a la distancia, con tristeza. Yo lo siento, de verdad, pero ni siquiera sé qué decir.

—Me voy —susurro incómoda. Padre sonríe y me pasa las llaves.

Entro al garaje, enciendo el auto y, cuando el bajo ronroneo del auto me conforta, salgo a toda velocidad, tratando y logrando por un momento olvidar la culpa que carcomía mi alma tras decir aquellas palabras.

El camino es el infierno mismo en cuanto a lentitud. Al parecer, no llegaré nunca. Pongo un poco una emisora radial para aliviar un poco la tensión, la bella melodía empieza a inundar mis oídos. Me tensiono aun más cuando la música describe absolutamente mi vida, una lágrima traicionera cae por mi ojo.

_Se mira en el espejo, sin gustarle lo que encuentra_

_Ella quiere hacer notar_

_Que es más de lo que aparenta_

_Llena de inseguridad, tiene tanto para dar_

_Será ella esclava de lo que la gente de ella piensa_

_Prisionera en su cuerpo como triste consecuencia_

_Ahora deja de buscar, que tu alma quiere hablar_

Qué curioso es cuando la vida pone frente a ti lo que duele y lastima, lo que describe exactamente como eres o como te sientes. La voz de la joven cantante me hacía recordar y ver en mi mente mi vida en los últimos años como si fuesen otros ojos, como si estuviese viendo una serie de fotografías pasar frente a mis ojos: Isabella gorda, Isabella delgada, Isabella aun más gorda, Isabella huesuda, Isabella muriendo.

_Cierra los ojos y ve tu belleza interior_

_No tengas miedo de ser el tesoro que escondes hoy_

_Oh oh oh . oh oh oh_

_Perfecta te hizo Dios_

Me vislumbré más adelante. Yo mirándome en el espejo, sonriendo, mis dientes blancos mostrando una alegría que nunca vi antes. Mis ropas mostrando un cuerpo promedio pero que era perfecto a su modo.

_Ahora vive, siente, acepta_

_Todo lo que te rodea_

_Y aprende a amarte por tu ser_

_Y no por tu apariencia_

_Que una báscula no es_

_La que da felicidad_

_Cierra los ojos y ve tu belleza interior_

_No tengas miedo de ser el tesoro que escondes hoy_

_Oh oh oh . oh oh oh_

_Perfecta te hizo Dios_

_Vale lo que pesas en oro_

_Tu alma es un bendito tesoro_

_Cierra los ojos y ve tu belleza interior_

_No tengas miedo de ser el tesoro que escondes hoy_

Mis ojos, aunque fijos y atentos a la carretera, estaban perdidos en el país de los sueños. Me dije a mi misma escuchando aquel bello mensaje que seguiría adelante luchando por mí.

_Oh oh oh . oh oh oh_

_Cierra los ojos y ve tu belleza interior_

_No tengas miedo de abrir esas puertas de su corazón_

_Oh , oh ,oh ,oh,oh, ,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh_

_Perfecta te hizo Dios_

Llegué al instituto en las nubes, con la canción ocupando por completo mi mente, pero no lo suficiente para saber que tenía un poco corrido el rímel. Me miro en el espejito del auto y retoco un poco mi maquillaje. Puedo percibir todas las miradas sobre mí. Por eso no quería el auto, demasiado ostentoso, pero desgraciadamente, como dijo madre, algo que venía conmigo por ser hija de quienes era. Saqué unos lentes oscuros para tapar un poco mis ojeras, tomé un suéter, me lo puse y, dando varas respiraciones y temblando como una hoja, salí de la comodidad del auto. Sentía los cuchicheos y las miradas sobre mí, también podía sentir los pasos de varios acercándose, pero sin pasar una barrera invisible que supuse se había formado sobre mí.

Aquella sensación conocida de ser observada y casi perforada por una mirada me recorrió otra vez, pero a diferencia de aquella vez en el hospital, decidí no mirar. Poco importaba, de verdad. Seguí mi camino a través de los pasillos, quitándome los lentes al entrar en la escuela y mirando en varias direcciones tratando de encontrar la Coordinación académica. Mi cabeza gira disimuladamente pero solo veía pasillos y más pasillos. Esa incómoda sensación de descubrir que estaba pérdida, me acoge por completo, frunzo el ceño frustrada. Un golpecito en el hombro me sorprende y me giro.

—Hola —saluda un chico rubio, de ojos azules y sonrisa enorme—. Me llamo Mike —se presenta. Estrechamos las manos.

—Isabella —respondo.

— ¿Buscas algún lugar? —pregunta gentilmente.

—De hecho sí, la dirección —sonrío levemente—. ¿Me podrías indicar dónde es?

Sus labios se forman en una sonrisa triunfante y arrogante.

—Puedo acompañarte si quieres —puedo percibir en su voz que espera un sí por respuesta.

Me da tanta rabia su tono de voz, que mi expresión facial cambia radicalmente.

— ¡No! Tranquilo —digo—, solo indícame el camino —él parece un poco decepcionado e incluso enojado, pero a regañadientes me dice la ruta.

No tardo en llegar a coordinación académica y hablo con la secretaria, una mujer de cabellos rojillos, regordeta y con lentes de nerd.

—Soy Isabella Swan Dryer, vengo por mi horario de clases —mi sonrisa es gentil.

—Claro, cariño —dice aquella mujer.

Ella me entrega un mapa de la escuela junto con el reglamento y mi horario. Sonrío con satisfacción al ver mis primeras dos horas de clase: Artes. Prácticamente corro a mi clase y cuando estoy en la puerta me petrifico, asustada de iniciar.

_Respira Bella, respira —_me repito incesante.

— ¿Vas a entrar o te quedarás allí parada todo el día? —giro a la voz y una chica de mi estatura con ojos azules y de cabello café me sonríe con gentileza.

—Lo siento —es lo único que abandona mis labios. La verdad no pretendo obstruir el paso, la verdad ni lo noté—. Me da algo de vergüenza entrar sola.

—Entra conmigo entonces, chica nueva —inesperadamente, engancha su brazo con el mío y me hace entrar—. Por cierto, soy Cielo Platt.

—Mucho gusto Cielo, me llamo Isabella Swan. Pero dime Bella —ella asiente y feliz me lleva a su lugar.

El salón de artes es espacioso, con paredes blancas igual que casi todo el instituto, pero a diferencia de lo demás que he visto, este lugar está adornado por doquier de pinturas realizadas por estudiantes, seguramente. Es un lugar tan acogedor como mi pequeño cuartito. Sonrío como idiota.

—Veo que te gusta el arte, ¿eh? —comenta ella casualmente—. Yo soy un desastre.

—Sí, aunque hace mucho no pinto, ni dibujo —le guiño un ojo. No sé por qué, pero presiento que seremos grandes amigas—. Y vamos, no puedes ser tan mala.

—Espera a ver mis pinturas. ¡Morirás! —abre sus bonitos ojos azules y empiezo a reír.

No me percato de las miradas asombradas y curiosas de mis compañeros por lo que, cuando los veo a todos mirándome fijamente, me asusto. Algunos tienen la valentía de sonreírme y saludarme. Yo estoy tan aterrada por la atención que me giro rápido y agacho la cabeza.

—Buen día clase —una voz fuerte y seductora habla entre la multitud. Es alto musculoso, pero no en exageración. Tiene ojos grises, nariz respingona y perfecta, mandíbula potente, pero sobretodo, una arrebatadora sonrisa. No debe tener más de 24 años—. Hoy empezamos con su pintura libre, así que por favor, procuren no tomarla a la ligera, valdrá el 15 por ciento de la nota final. Además, vigilaré que trabajen en clase —los murmullos de desaprobación no se hacen esperar, al parecer varios auguraban varias clases libres.

—Pero profesor Masen —protesta una chica bajita con cabello castaño.

—Nada señorita Stanley —su marcado acento británico es sexy.

—Muy bien, empecemos.

Yo no tengo ni idea de qué hablan, ni qué haré. Camino al profesor con pasos patosos y lentos, está concentrado en su pintura, lo observo un momento. Tiene el cabello rubio y es muy alto, se percata de mi mirada y sonríe gentilmente. Veo su pintura y mi boca prácticamente cae al suelo, mi sexy profesor vuelve a sonreír.

— ¿Qué tal, eh? —no hay petulancia en su voz, solo una pregunta y una muy bonita sonrisa. Sus ojos grises me examinan expectantes por una respuesta.

—Excelente profesor —el asombro traspasa mi voz—. Me gusta mucho el juego de colores azules en los labios de la catrina, aunque tal vez podría agregarle un poco de rojo.

—Eso haré —su sonrisa es aún más grande, desvelando una perfecta y blanca dentadura—, y bueno, también me gusta mucho el juego de tonos azules.

Me quedo de pie observándolo trabajar, es, sin duda, el hombre más guapo que he visto a excepción de aquel ángel de ojos verdes. Pero ¿qué diablos? Mis pensamientos me han desconectado de la pregunta inicial.

—Profesor, me podría explicar ¿qué debo hacer? —sus ojos se agrandan y mira todo el grupo, al parecer recuerda que está en un salón de clases.

— ¡Oh, sí! —sonríe—. Lo lamento, a veces cuando estoy pintando olvido el mundo entero. Verás, estamos a mitad de semestre. Empezamos con el trabajo final del curso que es una pintura representativa. Es decir, al que te describa, que te guste, o simplemente que quieras pintar, pero con algún toque personal. Lo debes entregar en un mes terminada y se trabaja solo en clase. ¿Alguna duda?

—Ninguna profesor…

—Masen. Robert Masen —su sonrisa deslumbraría a una monja. Pienso divertida—. ¿Ud. nueva como se llama? —sus ojos simpáticos esperan por mi respuesta.

—Isabella Swan.

—Lindo nombre —juro que sus ojos se abren asustados—. ¡Digo eh! Este…, es que Isabella, es decir. Mejor ve a trabajar.

Asiento y cuando giro, todos siguen mirándome, enserio es incómodo.

—Bella —llama Cielo—. Ven acá, ya he puesto tu catre y el lienzo.

Trato de ignorar el malestar de ser observada por tantos y me dispongo a hacer lo que me interesa. Me pongo un protector de plástico sobre la ropa y con un color blanco trazo una línea lateral no muy grande que empiezo a moldear como la figura de una mujer. Los grises empiezan a darle forma y sombras a mi creación y como si algo en mi dominara, trazo a trazo como una demente, me sumerjo en uno de mis mundos favoritos. Llevo tanto tiempo sin pintar que ha nacido en mi interior el demonio que no me permitirá parar hasta que tenga algo presentable. La figura se ha convertido en una chica de hielo con una corona, que parece llorando pero en realidad se derrite. Ensimismada en mi burbuja, sigo creando efectos en la pintura. Bajo los pies de la muñeca, llamaradas de fuego desean devorarla. Rojos, amarillos, azules, negros y blancos predominan y me muestran finalmente algo que aunque no está terminado, me hace sentir orgullosa como nunca antes. Es de mis mejores creaciones.

—Wow —me sobresalto por la cercanía de uno de mis compañeros—. Profesor Masen, creo que le han ganado. Es una genio del arte.

La atención que por momentos había perdido vuelve y ahora todos caminan en mi dirección. Me siento intimidada de nuevo y ese sentimiento se multiplica cuando los ojos grises del profesor se encuentran con los míos y se conectan como en una especie de embrujo. Puedo ver admiración, desconcierto y júbilo en sus ojos.

Me sonrojo como un tomate.

—Excelente trabajo Isabella —no puedo pasar de largo el asombro en su voz—. Se ve que aún no está terminado, pero déjeme decirle que es de lo mejor que he visto. Tiene mucho talento.

Me sonrojo como un tomate. —Gracias.

La clase continúa sin ningún percance y con esa constante sensación de ser observada. Trato de ignorar el sentimiento y, cuando siento el sonido de la campana, suspiro aliviada. Me quito el plástico y me preparo para salir.

—Señorita Swan —el profesor me llama—. ¿Podría venir un segundo, por favor?

— ¡Claro! —estoy nerviosa, tal vez mi pintura no es tan genial.

—Tiene mucho talento —repite—. Le quería pedir ser mi compañera de trabajo. Algo así como la monitora de mi clase, podría ayudar a sus compañeros.

— ¡Oh! —al parecer no dejaré de asombrarme hoy.

—Comprendo si no quiere —su voz es decepcionada.

—No es eso, es que aún estoy en shock porque Ud. piensa que mi trabajo es bueno.

Él se ríe, el sonido de su risa hace estremecerme.

—Pues sí, lo pienso —afirma—. ¿Entonces, acepta?

—Sí —mi voz podía sonar algo patosa y desesperada.

—Excelente —contesta—. Clase, Isabella será la monitora de mi clase a partir de hoy. Así que si necesitan ayuda con las pinturas pueden pedírsela. Pero por favor, no abusen, lo sabré —dicho esto sale del salón con un andar elegante y tranquilo. Puede que me quedara más de la cuenta viendo por donde salió él con la boca abierta.

—Wow —una voz conocida me llama—. Eres la jefa de arte. Genial —me abraza. Miro sus ojos azules y sonrío. Al parecer, he encontrado mi primera amiga y no podría ser alguien mejor.

—No es para tanto Cielo.

— ¿Qué no? —casi grita—. ¡Jesús! Tu pintura es excelente, la cara del profe cuando la vio era de impacto. Cree más en ti misma niña, porque enserio eres excelente.

Sonrío nuevamente y empiezo a caminar.

— ¿Quieres ir por el almuerzo conmigo? —su voz suena tímida por primera vez desde que la conozco. Y aunque no sea mucho, puedo saber que generalmente la timidez no es su sentimiento predominante.

—Claro —respondo emocionada—. ¡Vamos!

—Sabes, todos nos siguen —dice casual—. Es extraño.

—Es horrible.

— ¡Uh! Espera a que lleguemos a la café y algún valiente tenga las agallas para sentarse a tu lado —empuja mi hombro cariñosamente, pero ni eso quita mi cara de horror.

La cafetería es un sitio amplio con gran cantidad de mesas. El bullicio apenas y permite hablar, pero yo estoy fascinada, mi sonrisa debe ser enorme.

Empezamos con la enorme fila y empiezo a conversar con mi amiga del instituto y su ambiente. Ella me explica que la reina de Seattle High School es una tal Lauren, jefa de las porristas y que el rey es Edward Cullen. Un escalofrío me recorre al escuchar su nombre, pero seguramente tiene que ver con el hecho de que se apellida igual que mi Dr. favorito. La conversación continúa y, para cuando hemos llegado, sé un poco la historia de este lugar. Pagamos la comida y caminamos despacio a una mesa alejada.

—Esta es mi mesa —sonríe orgullosa—. No es que tenga muchas amigas. Solo Alice y bueno, no somos tan cercanas, así que ella se sienta con su hermano y su novio.

— ¡Oh! —es lo único que digo.

— ¿No te parece poca la comida que traes? —su voz suena preocupada.

—No, en realidad no como mucho —¿qué mas decir?

—No me digas que eres una de esas tontas que se matan de hambre para mantener su figura —sin querer, me ha dado un golpe bastante fuerte y ha lastimado las abiertas heridas.

—No —digo con rapidez—. Es solo que mi estómago debe de ser pequeño, no cabe nada —abro los ojos con dramatismo.

—Si bueno, eso explicaría mucho. Eres bastante delgada.

_Ni te imaginas cuánto_ —digo para mí misma. No me imagino qué pensaría si mis ropas se adhirieran a mis delgadas formas rebelando mi verdadero estado.

La conversación continúa lenta mientras yo, con mucha fuerza, lucho metiendo cada bocado a mi boca, peleando con mi mente que rechaza la ingesta. La cuchara cae de mi mano, una corriente eléctrica bastante fuere recorre mi cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza. Siento una mirada potente y penetrante. Giro desesperada por descubrir quién me mira.

Aquel verde arrebatador que solo vi aquel día se funde de nuevo con el mío. Es inevitable, es aún más potente que un embrujo o un hechizo. Es una necesidad primaria, como si la vida dependiera de esa mirada. Su rostro perfecto me sonríe y yo hago lo mismo. Si antes pensaba que el maestro era el hombre más hermoso, me quedaba corta para describir a_ mi ángel._ Su rostro era asimétrico y proporcional, tenía labios rojos y carnosos, sus cejas eran pobladas pero no exageraban, su cabello era de un tono cobrizo extraño que seguramente muy pocos en el mundo poseían, su cuerpo, tal como lo recordaba, era bien formado y perfecto, y sus músculos resaltaban a través de su hermoso suéter.

No puedo decir con claridad durante cuánto tiempo lo observé, pero sé que fue el suficiente para que mi amiga llamara mi atención.

—El es Edward Cullen.

_Cullen…_

—_No lo hizo —dijo para sí mismo con rabia._

— _¿Qué? —estoy intrigada por su reacción._

—_Nada, nena —sus labios furiosos y apretados dicen lo contrario—. Hay alguien aquí que se cree con el derecho de burlar mi trabajo._

_Carlisle… Cullen, Edward… Cullen._

Mierda, era su hijo.

***** Junior: es un nivel de escolaridad, algo así como décimo grado acá en Colombia.

* * *

**N/A: **Hoy solo dire... no tengo ni puta idea que comentar...**  
**En realidad me ha encantado escribir esto e incorporar los personasjes que uds lectoras han votado, espero que les gustará enserio...

Por cierto que tal he?... No esperaban un Robert o si?, Pobre Bella yo que ella me enloquezco con ese par xD... Nos vemos la proxima Besos.

Como siempre sus comentarios no solo fortalecen mi ego de escritora, si no tambien me dan una idea de lo que opinan y lo que desearian sugerir.

**www (punto) facebook (punto) com /groups/264519286981185/ este es el link del grupo de Princesa en fb para las que deseen unirse**

**Fire**


	9. VERDE Y GRIS EDWARD Y EDWARD

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes aqui mostrados son creacion de Meyer, yo los uso para crear algunas cosas que andas rondando en mi cabeza...**

* * *

**Mi beta es: Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD) ; www facebook groups / betasffaddiction ... Mil gracias a ella por la eficiencia, la velocidad y sobretodo el apoyo a mi causa, sin ella esto seguramente no seria tan bueno.**

**Amo el apoyo que estoy recibiendo es realmente increíble para mi... Le dedico esto a mi Consuelo por apoyarme y por tenerme loca con Locura, a Romy por ser una princesa de hierro fuerte y valiente... A todas mi lectoras que en verdad las amo...**

**Me han preguntado en un rr cuanto pesa ahora Bella. Ella pesa 49 Kilos y mide 1.64 osea que aun esta por debajo del peso ideal según la medicina y a un kilo del régimen ana y mia. Cuando ella entra casi en paro cardio-respiratorio Pesaba 38-39 kilos y estaba por debajo del régimen Frances.**

* * *

**"Nadie puede volver atras y comenzar algo nuevo, pero cualquiera puede comenzar hoy y crear un nuevo futuro. - no juzgarme a mi misma a traves de los ojos de los demas".**

* * *

**Summary:** Ella no pensó que su vida cambiaria, ella solo hacia lo mejor para sí o eso creía, bajar de peso no parecía tan malo, ahora todo es un caos, nada tiene sentido, y aquel agujero negro que ella creo la traga viva. Él amor llegara cuando más lo necesita, pero ¿Podrá Edward sacarla del abismo?

* * *

**CAPITULO 8. VERDE Y GRIS. EDWARD Y EDWARD**

Cuando las fichas del rompecabezas caen perfectamente en mi cabeza, me estremezco del miedo. Me aterroriza encontrar en sus ojos esa lástima que solía ver en aquellos que conocían la verdad, busco en sus ojos algo que me diga que sabe quién soy, pero no veo nada, solo una sonrisa arrebatadora y tal vez un poco de fascinación, nada más. Volteo con rapidez y puedo percibir su desconcierto ante mi gesto, pero su mirada me ha dicho todo. Tal vez no me reconozca, seguramente fui una paciente más que se atiende y cuando abandona el hospital se olvida. Frustrada, irritada y un poco triste, trato de concentrarme en mi comida, pero es inútil, el apetito ha abandonado nuevamente mi cuerpo, no deseo un solo bocado más. Solo puedo pensar en cuan obsesionada estuve con él, con sus ojos, su cuerpo y como, al fin de cuentas, terminó siendo una estúpida e insulsa ilusión creada por mi mente. Río sin humor, tal parece que es lo único que sé, crear ilusiones.

Odio esto, odio sentir como la felicidad se esfuma en segundos. Imágenes de mi pasado vuelven y, con rabia y tristeza, pienso que aunque trato de dejar todo en el pasado no puedo, me faltan las fuerzas para hacerlo. Quiero encontrar la motivación para continuar. Se supone que estar viva sería suficiente para un cambio, pero al parecer las cosas no son tan fáciles como yo misma llegué a decirme y ahora que la realidad como un balde de agua helada caía sobre mí, me preguntaba: ¿qué necesitaba yo para lograr el cambio?

— ¿Hola? —la voz de Cielo me saca, gracias a Dios, de mi torturante monólogo—. Estás como ida y apenas has probado bocado.

—No tengo hambre, Cielo —ella me mira como si tuviera tres cabezas.

— ¿Cómo que no? —grita—. Ahorita en clase tu estómago clamaba por atención, así que, si debo darte el alimento como a una chiquilla, lo haré.

—No, no lo harás —la mira furiosa—. ¿Con que derecho lo harías? Me conoces hace dos horas, ¿qué te pasa?

Algo se parte en su interior, veo como las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos. Nuevamente siento la necesidad de tapar mi boca con las manos, pero las palabras han sido dichas. Nuevamente lastimo a alguien en un día.

—Hola —la chica es rubia, no muy alta, y con ojos azules. Si cuerpo es tan voluptuoso que siento la necesidad de abrazarme a mi misma—. ¿Eres Isabella Swan Dryer, no?

Su voz se eleva un poco al pronunciar los apellidos de madre y padre. Puedo en ver sus ojos como anhela la afirmación de mi respuesta.

—Sí, lo soy —la victoria la llena.

—Genial —chilla. Se sienta a mi lado, mirando despectivamente a Cielo—. Me llamo Lauren Mallory, soy la líder de las porristas aquí —una risilla tonta abandona su boca—. Y me preguntaba si deseas unírtenos. Nuestra mesa es por allí, al otro extremo. Enserio no tienes por qué sentarte con una perdedora —su sonrisa me colma.

—Verás Lauren, no me siento con ninguna perdedora, al menos no veo ninguna en esta mesa además de ti —su cara cambia, pasa de la idiota sonrisa a la ira—. Y aunque aprecio tu agradecimiento, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Ella explota.

— ¿Cosas más importantes que hacer? —grita—. ¡Quién te crees chiquilla! Eres nueva, nadie te conoce, aquí no eres nadie. Te he ofrecido lo que todas anhelan.

—Yo no anhelo ese tipo de estupideces, niña —decidí jugar un poco con ella—. Y bueno, respecto a las cosas que hacer, es verdad. Seguro lo sabes, mi madre es dueña de la casa de modas más importante del mundo y ambas viajamos constantemente. No querrás que falte constantemente a las prácticas porque me ha surgido un viaje a Milán, París, Londres, New York… En fin, tú entiendes… oh bueno, no del todo —tengo una sonrisa enorme cuando acabo mi discurso.

Su cara está roja, a punto de explotar. Tengo que reprimir la carcajada que quiere salir de mi boca.

—Piensa mi propuesta —dice contra sus propios deseos y apretando los dientes—. Tal vez tu amiguita también quiera unirse.

Y se va rápido, caminando con los pies apretados y su micro falda mostrando su culo. Da asco esa tipa.

—Gracias —sus ojos mirándome así, con infinita gratitud, es la mejor recompensa para mi acto de valentía—. Nuevamente todos nos miran.

Ignoro eso y suelto una risita.

—Eres la mejor —una voz a mi espalda me llama—. Nunca nadie la frenó de esa forma. Me ha encantado —una chica de cabello negro y corto sonríe enormemente. Sus dietes son bastante perfectos, al igual que su rostro que se asemejaría a la perfección.

—Ali —murmura Cielo sonriendo.

—Cielito, ¿qué tal?

—Genial. Mira tengo una nueva amiga.

—Tenemos —la miro preguntando—. Pues a partir de ahora, eres mi nueva mejor amiga por lo que has hecho —sus ojos negros brillan expectantes. Yo asiento avergonzada—. ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —pregunta con dudas y seguramente con ese miedo de todos de ser rechazado.

—Pufff —exaspera Cielo—. ¿Para qué preguntas? Siempre haces lo que quieres, así que si la respuesta es un no igual te sentarás a irritarnos.

—Idiota —y Alice le saca la lengua a Cielo—. Por cierto —se gira a mí—, ¿te importaría que mi novio y mi hermano se sentaran aquí?

—No —sonrío enormemente—. Ninguno.

—Genial —ella sonríe y busca una mesa con la mirada. Yo la sigo y me encuentro de nuevo con el ángel de ojos verdes mirándome fijamente, casi traspasándome con la fuerza de su mirada. Alice lo llama a él y a un chico rubio a su lado. La realidad como otro balde de agua fría me azota, él ángel era el novio de mi nueva amiga.

—Debo irme —susurro levantándome de ahí—. Las veo luego.

—Pero…—dice Alice—. Te quería presentar a mi novio y a mi hermano —ella hace un puchero.

Yo sonrío con fuerza. —Tal vez luego, recordé que debía llamar a madre hace como 10 minutos. Debe estar furiosa.

— ¡Oh! —exclama—. Está bien, tal vez mañana.

—Seguro.

Me voy de allí con una preocupada Cielo observándome partir. Casi corro por los pasillos del instituto, tratando de encontrar un buen lugar donde sentarme a pensar. No lo conozco, solo he estado en dos lugares, el salón de artes y la cafetería. La bombilla se enciente en mi cabeza. Corro tratando de ubicarme y ruego en el camino que el lugar esté abierto. Sonrío cuando compruebo que así es y entro con velocidad.

Tomo un catre y un lienzo en blanco, me quedo en una pequeña camisilla, por si me ensucio y empiezo con mi danza. Esta vez quiero pintar una mirada que me ha trastornado desde el inicio. Tomo un color negro y con un pincel delgado empiezo a trazar el contorno del párpado y a poblarlo de cejas. No es algo tan sencillo, por lo que tomo mi tiempo en hacerlo, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por no arruinar lo que tengo planeado en mi mente. Cuando acabo un párpado, empiezo con el otro, y así continúo hasta que decido que es lo suficientemente perfecto. Con un pincel más grueso empiezo a darle forma y color a la mirada hipnótica. El verde oscuro se transforma en esmeralda cuando añado toques ligeros de café y amarillo. Estoy tan concentrada que me espanto cuando una voz a mis espaldas susurra.

—No es que me queje de tu obra, pero ya quisiera yo que alguien pintara mis ojos —volteo y una sonrisa coqueta surca el rostro de mi sexy profesor—. Continúa, vas muy bien —me anima.

—Yo… he, este —ahora soy yo la tartamuda. Genial.

Él se acerca despacio a mí y abarca mi espacio personal, inclinándose para tomar un pincel seco. Me estremezco por su cercanía, puedo sentir su respiración casi en mi cuello. Para mi asombro, se gira a mi pintura y empieza a mezclar lo que he hecho. Lo miro hipnotizada por su trabajo, se ha perdido en los ojos que he pintado y ha hecho de lo que yo hice algo perfecto. Algo mejor. Le sonrío y lo hace de vuelta.

—Gracias, profesor.

—Cuando estés fuera de mi clase puedes llamarme Robert o Rob, como todos lo hacen.

—Gracias Robert —él sonríe cuando empleo su nombre.

—Mucho mejor y no hay porqué, mi pasión es el arte y no importa. Es bueno ayudar a otra artista, en especial si eres tú, que demuestra tanta pasión.

—Este, la verdad no es tanta la pasión, si hubiese sido así, no hubiera abandonado mi arte tantos años —Robert me mira dudoso e inclina las cejas en posición extraña—. No pintaba hace 2 años aproximadamente —sus ojos se abren como platos.

—Dos años —dice para sí, maravillado—. Dos años —repite y me zarandea suave sin dejar de mirarme—. Oh, pour l'amour du ciel. Vous êtes un génie de l'art

Francés, mierda.

— ¡Eh! No me considero una genio del arte. Apenas y puedo hacer algo presentable.

—Si eso crees, yo haré que cambies de parecer Isabella —sus ojos grises me observan con tanta intensidad que siento la necesidad de mirar a otro lado—. Es una promesa de Edward Robert Masen.

_Edward._

Lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¿Edward? —pregunto en un chillido.

—Sí, lo sé, terrible combinación de nombres —un sonrojo sutil adorna su rostro—. Prefiero ser llamado Robert. No me gusta el Edward, suelen confundirme con mi primo por nuestro nombre en común y eso lo detesto. En mi familia están locos con ese nombre.

Yo lo miro divertida por su comentario. En verdad no parece un maestro, tiene más pinta de alumno con mezcla de chico misterioso, enigmático, sexy e incluso malo. Él es de esos hombres que despiertan tus instintos sexuales reprimidos.

_¡Oh! ¡Por dios! Qué estoy pensando ahora._

—Profesor —una voz interrumpe a nuestras espaldas—. No… no sabía que estaba ocupado —la ira surca la voz de aquella chica.

Giro y me encuentro con una chica de cabello café y con mechas rubias, examinándome con mucho cuidado y sonriendo después con petulancia al no descubrir grandes cualidades en mí. Mi esquelético cuerpo no era atractivo para nadie. En ese instante recuerdo que estoy en una camisilla que deja entrever mis huesos, me avergüenzo y con rapidez tomo mi camisa ancha e inmediatamente siento tranquilidad.

La chica me mira con deseos asesinos, tal vez malinterpretando mi reacción.

—No hay problema, señorita Denali.

—Carmen —añade con un intento de voz sexy—. Le he dicho profesor que me llame Carmen.

—Y yo le he dicho que no disfruto llamando a mis alumnos por su nombre de pila —trato de ocultar mi risa tosiendo, pero es imposible. La cara que ella pone es tan graciosa que ganaría un Oscar a comedia—. Me retiro —informa a ambas pero sonriéndome solo a mí.

—Adiós señorita Swan. Y ya sabe que la ayudaré para encontrar esa gran artista en su interior.

—Muchas gracias, maestro —contesto.

Él se va y yo me quedo sola con esa chica que intimida con su sola presencia.

—Así que…—trata de sonar casual, pero la ira surca su voz—. ¿Quién eres?

—Isabella Swan Dryer. Soy la chica nueva —añado al ver su desconcierto.

Se me acerca con un andar sigiloso, pero cargado de peligro. Hay rojo vivo ahí en su mirada.

—Te advierto algo niñita nueva. Robert será mío algún día —es una especie de orden que enerva mi sangre—. Así que te conviene alejarte, a menos, claro, de que quieres que algo te pase.

Una sonrisa cruel abarca mis labios. La miro con reto y puedo percibir el ambiente cargarse de ira.

—Enserio me amenazas a mí —me río irónicamente—. Claramente no sabes quién soy. Te diré lo siguiente, si yo muevo un dedo, puedo conseguir que toda tu miserable familia pase por aprietos. Eso hace el dinero, y eso es lo que tengo, así que, zorra estúpida, no te atrevas a meterte conmigo. Puedo ser una gran persona, pero no permito que alguien trate de intimidarme así. ¿Me has escuchado? —sus ojos están abiertos como platos, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de si mis palabras son ciertas—. Busca en internet Swan Dryer, cariño, si es que no me crees.

La dejo sola, preguntándome a mi misma qué mierda me pasa hoy para comportarme de ese modo. Primero Lauren y luego Carmen. No me quiero imaginar qué pasará después si alguien más se interpone en mi camino, con estas energías renovadas. El timbre suena y yo miro mi horario y el mapa para encaminarme a mi nueva clase. Biología. Inhalo y exhalo varias veces, antes de entrar.

Nuevamente todos se giran al verme entrar, percibo sonrisas, miradas curiosas e incluso varias de envidia y casi odio. Analizo el lugar en busca de un asiento disponible y cuando lo encuentro camino con velocidad y allí me siento, con la cabeza gacha aguardando por el maestro.

—Ha tenido el descaro de sentarse en la mesa de _él —á_cido puro acompaña a quien hizo aquel comentario.

Saco mi cuaderno y empiezo a trazar formas sin sentido, tratando de distraer mi mente alerta a los comentarios, maravillosos y despectivos de mis compañeros que se centran específicamente en mí. No es tan divertido como pintar pero al menos hace que mi imaginación cree más arte y me relaje en cierto sentido. Siento que alguien mueve la silla a mi lado y levanto la vista para descubrir al culpable. Me congelo cuando una sonrisa gentil y unos ojos hermosos me reciben. _El ángel._

—Hola —una sonrisa tierna y gentil adorna su rostro.

—Hola —mi voz es fría, monótona y casi cortante. El que esté con Alice hace que sienta la necesidad de tenerlo lejos.

Él parece desconcertado y algo decepcionado. Se gira en dirección al tablero y con una mirada algo distante, deja de hablarme. Yo trato de alejar ese sentimiento que me impulsa casi como si fuera una necesidad a hablarle. Es extraño y abrumador sentir aquello.

— ¿Puedo… puedo preguntarte algo? —me giro asombrada por su tono de voz—. Te caigo mal.

— ¿Qué? —digo yo—. No, no es eso… es solo que eres un desconocido, no es que se le hable mucho a un desconocido.

Decepción es la palabra que describiría sus ojos cuando menciono la palabra desconocido y por unos instantes me replanteo mi teoría de que tal vez no me recuerde, pero sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad y tampoco importaría. Él está con Alice y ahí no existe reversa.

— ¡Ah! —murmura con pena—. Este… entonces es hora de conocernos ¿no crees? —trata de sonar animado pero no lo logra del todo.

—Si eso quieres —mi voz sigue siendo cortante.

— ¡Claro! —es gentil y trata de sonar alegre—. Me presento primero. Soy Edward Cullen y ¿tú eres?

—Isabella Swan —repito por enésima vez en el día.

—Tienes un nombre muy bonito —añade mirándome directamente a los ojos. Nuevamente caigo en el embrujo. Sus ojos son dos pozos profundos que invitan a perderse en ellos. Me acerco a él hipnotizada, tratando de observar más de cerca su color.

—Buen día clase —me alejo aterrada, cayendo en cuenta de nuestra cercanía.

—Lo siento —susurro bajito y sin mirarlo.

—Hoy hablaremos de las fases de la mitosis, para que la próxima clase hagamos una clase práctica —corta su discurso—. Pero antes, quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera. Ven aquí —dice mirándome. Yo niego con la cabeza, aterrada por la atención.

—No creo que sea necesario, profesor —mi voz suena firme y segura cuando es una vil y canalla mentira—. Me puedo presentar desde aquí. Soy Isabella Swan, pero me gusta ser llamada Bella. Tengo 17 y soy de aquí, de Seattle.

El profesor quiere asesinarme, lo veo en sus ojos, pero supongo que no puede hacer mucho contra mi auto presentación. Sonrío satisfecha y me concentro en su aburrida explicación.

—Me gusta Bella —su voz me desconcentra, pero a la vez me hace sentir extraña—. Es muy apropiado para ti.

—Gracias.

—No hay porqué —sigue mirándome fijamente. Me siento intimidada y descubierta—. ¿Quieres seguir con lo que dejamos ahorita?

Mi corazón late deprisa, tanto que me asusto por que explote.

— ¿Qué dejamos ahorita? —pregunto curiosa—. Que yo sepa solo estaba diciéndote mi nombre.

La mirada frustrada vuelve a su rostro, suspira y gira su cabeza en dirección opuesta a mí. Ambos nos enfocamos en actividades diferentes, tratando de no mirarnos de nuevo. Yo me concentro en algo diferente. Corto trocitos de papel en triángulos y los empiezo a pintar con lapiceros de tinta mojada. Empapados por la tinta, los tomo y empiezo a estamparlos contra una hoja blanca, mis dedos están sucios pero dan un mejor efecto.

—Al parecer la jovencita prefiere hacer estas idioteces que prestar atención a mi clase —está furioso—. Tendré que enviarla a la dirección, señorita Swan —varias miradas son divertidas

—No —grita mi compañero de ojos verdes—. Es decir… ella no prestaba atención porque es nueva y no sabe los temas que hemos visto, yo mismo le dije que sería su tutor.

Mi boca se abrió hasta el piso.

—Vaya, señor Cullen —murmura él irónico—. Nunca ha querido dar tutorías a nadie y hoy precisamente que voy a llevarla a la dirección lo decide, curioso ¿no?

—En realidad no lo es —murmura como si hablara del clima—. Dígame algo, ¿si Ud. conociera a una chica tan hermosa como ella y tiene la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella, no aceptaría ser su tutor?

Un jadeo colectivo inunda el lugar. Más miradas asesinas son dirigidas en mi dirección. El profesor se queda callado y me vuelve a mirar enojado. Se va con la furia brotándole por los poros.

—Gracias Edward —murmuro.

—No hay de qué, y es enserio, puedo ser tu tutor.

—Creí que no dabas tutorías, el profesor lo dijo.

—Haría una excepción si se tratara de ti —dice coqueto.

Me hierve la sangre, él está con Alice y se atreve a coquetearme y a insinuarme cosas. En definitiva, el ángel, era un mentiroso al igual que todos los hombres sobre la faz de la tierra.

—En realidad no creo tener problemas con biología.

— ¡Oh! —decepción nuevamente—. No importa, piénsalo de todas formas.

—Seguro —digo yo.

La campana suena y empiezo a recoger mis cosas. Busco el mapa y el horario y para mi desgracia sigue cálculo.

— ¿Qué clase tienes?

—Cálculo.

—Queda al lado de artes y es mi siguiente clase te acompaño —dice emocionado.

Asiento con la cabeza y emprendemos nuestro camino con todas las miradas sobre nosotros. La escuela no es tan grande, pero lo suficiente para hacer algunas preguntas mientras se cambia de salón.

— ¿Qué tal tu primer día? —pregunta casual, pero con esa mirada como siempre colándome los huesos.

—Cuando acabe te lo diré —y es inevitable no sonreír.

—Estaré atento para conocer la respuesta —una risilla se escapa de mi boca—. Por cierto llegamos a mi destino. Pero te acompaño.

—No, no —agrego rápidamente—. No tienes porque acompañarme, gracias por el paseo.

—De nada —sonríe con dulzura—. Siempre que quieras Bella.

Me acerco para besar su mejilla, es así como se despide la gente ¿no?

—Señorita Swan —una voz alegre y familiar llama mi atención—. ¿Qué? Tan rápido extraña ver a su profesor de arte —una sonrisa pícara le adorna el rostro.

Bajo la mirada avergonzada.

—Y yo que creía que no era egocéntrico —la afirmación se escapa de mi boca.

— ¡Nah! —dice él—. No lo soy. Ah, Hola Edward no te había visto.

—Masen —dice con los dientes apretados.

—De verdad primito, no entiendo tu resentimiento. Como sea, tengo una clase que dictar. Adiós.

¿Primito? Además, ¿qué fue todo eso? Parecía que estuvieran a punto de pelear.

— ¿Primito? —digo a Edward.

—Sí, mi odioso, estúpido, ególatra, excéntrico primo —cada palabra es dicha con mas ira que la anterior—. No te acerques a él —exige.

— ¿Perdón?

—Que no te acerques. Él no le conviene a nadie. Es un idiota.

—El idiota eres tú si crees que dejaré de hablarle a Robert, por lo que un desconocido me diga —grito—. Adiós.

Ignoro su llamado, es él el idiota. Es curioso como creí que era un ángel.

* * *

**N/A: ¿**A que no se esperaban una actu tan rápido?, y ¿A que no se esperaban el parentesco y los nombres?... Tal vez me he vuelto loca pero sinceramente cosas así me hacen amar mi historia. Yo en definitiva he amado a Rob siempre y esta no es la excepción, si yo fuera Bella me quedaba con él, pero como no soy Bella puede que las cosas sean un poquito distintas...

Así que a quien prefieren ¿Ojos verdes u ojos grises?

PD: En un momento subo un OS. bueno o tal vez un fututo fic que creo merecian conocer. A mi parecer es muy bonito y creo que beben leerlo. Se llama En el prado y lo veran en instantes

**www (punto) facebook (punto) com /groups/264519286981185/ este es el link del grupo de Princesa en fb para las que deseen unirse.**

**Fire **


	10. LA PRINCESA TIENE MIEDO

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes aqui mostrados son creacion de Meyer, yo los uso para crear algunas cosas que andas rondando en mi cabeza...**

* * *

******Mi beta es: Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD) ; www facebook groups / betasffaddiction ... Te agradezco tanto mi nena, enserio no se que haría sin ti**

**Mil gracias nenas hermosas por sus palabras e infinito apoyo, me gusta la recepcion que tiene esto, ha sido en definitiva mi sueño hecho verdad, que lean y entiendan un poco.**

* * *

**"Nadie puede volver atras y comenzar algo nuevo, pero cualquiera puede comenzar hoy y crear un nuevo futuro. - no juzgarme a mi misma a traves de los ojos de los demas".**

* * *

**Summary:** Ella no pensó que su vida cambiaria, ella solo hacia lo mejor para sí o eso creía, bajar de peso no parecía tan malo, ahora todo es un caos, nada tiene sentido, y aquel agujero negro que ella creo la traga viva. Él amor llegara cuando más lo necesita, pero ¿Podrá Edward sacarla del abismo?

* * *

**CAPITULO 9. LA PRINCESA TIENE MIEDO.**

Enojada como estaba entré a cálculo, seguramente echando humo por los oídos. Mis pasos eran tan fuertes que podrían pulverizar baldosa. Mis ánimos cambian al descubrir una sonrisa enorme y blanca que me espera. Su cabello corto, disparado en todas las direcciones, parecía querer decir: hola. Edward era un idiota por coquetearme teniéndola a ella, era simplemente perfecta. Nos sentamos en la parte más retirada del salón y ella empieza a hablarme.

—Hola Bella —brinca a mi lado y sigue sonriendo—. ¿Llamaste a tu madre?

— ¿Qué? —pregunto confundida.

—Nos dijiste a mí y a Cielo que debías hablar con tu madre, ¿recuerdas?

_Oh, suelen pasar este tipo de cosas cuando se miente._

— ¡Oh! Sí, qué tonta. Perdón, estoy algo distraída —mi voz sale tan entrecortada, que se que sabe que es una vil mentira.

—No hay problema —dice aún sonriendo—. ¿Y qué hiciste después de hablar con tu madre? —pregunta.

—La verdad, el salón de arte tiene un imán para mí —sonrío inevitablemente—, así que estuve allí y luego el maestro Masen…

— ¡Oh! —dice ella sonriendo— ¿Ya tuviste clase con mi primo?

— ¿Primo? —grito.

—Sí —me mira con confusión—. ¿Tiene algo de raro que Robert sea mi primo?

—No, es solo que… no hay muchas escuelas donde tengas un primo que además es tu maestro.

—Sí, lo sé. Aunque en realidad no me parece tan extraño —contesta ella—. Aunque seguramente es más incómodo para mi hermano.

— ¿Tu hermano, por qué? —digo intrigada. ¿No dijo ella misma que no es tan extraño?

—Ambos se llaman Edward —se encoje de hombros—. Es una ventaja que uno sea Cullen y el otro Masen.

Jadeo cuando descubro quién es su hermano. El ángel no es su novio, es su hermano. El ángel de ojos verdes no era un cínico idiota como momentos atrás pensé. ¡Oh mi buen Dios! Soy una tonta, he sido una perra con él.

Otra afirmación llega a mi cabeza y me hace sentir realmente mal. Lo he prejuzgado con tanta velocidad que, seguramente, ahora ni mi amigo querrá ser. Mi cabeza se agacha con tristeza. He soñado con él durante tanto y he metido la pata indudablemente, no lo culparía si decide no hablarme el resto de su vida.

—No sabía que era tu hermano.

—Sí bueno, eres nueva y te fuiste antes de que te lo presentara a él y a mi novio —ella sonríe, pero sé que se enojó por ese hecho.

_¿Entonces quién era su novio?_

— ¿Cómo se llama tu novio? Tal vez lo conozca —trato de que mi voz suene lo más normal posible. ¿Qué tal si hay otro Edward Cullen? Digo hay dos Edwards y ambos tienen el apellido Masen.

—Jasper Hale, pero no creo que lo conozcas. Está en último grado —ella me mira cuidadosamente, tratando de descifrar mi actuar.

—No, no lo conozco.

Alice me mira directamente a los ojos y empieza a examinarme con mucha calma y pericia, yo me siento desnuda ante su observación.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? —pregunto.

—Tu actitud ha sido muy extraña, desde que entraste al salón. Luego me preguntas por Jasper como deseando obtener algún tipo de respuesta —me mira mal—. Dime algo, ¿conoces a mi novio? —trata de mostrarse muy fuerte, pero es solo alguien preocupado por el amor de su vida. Decido hablarle a ella con la verdad, no sé porqué. Sé que puedo confiar en ella.

—No conozco a tu novio Alice —empiezo—. Veras, en el almuerzo cuando dijiste que si tu novio y hermano podían sentarse con nosotros, lo acepté de inmediato pero cuando los vi algo pasó…

— ¿Qué? —se le nota preocupada.

—Vi a Edward… y yo… lo confundí con tu novio y me sentí mal.

Ella abre los ojos como platos.

—Hace algún tiempo, lo vi en un hospital. Yo estuve enferma y cuando desperté él me observaba, tenía cubierta la cara, pero sé que era él. Nunca podría olvidar sus ojos.

Alice empieza a sonreír y a mirarme con ternura y picardía. Algo se forma en su cabeza y no sé si será bueno o malo.

— ¡Joder, te gusta mi hermano! —grita.

—Shhh. Alice —reprendo—. Y no me gusta, es solo que cuando desperté lo vi y es algo así como curiosidad.

—Bella —dice mi nombre con sarcasmo y remarcando cada letra.

—No sé Alice, no sé si me gusta. Pero quedé cautivada e hipnotizada por sus ojos, mi piel tiembla cuando está cerca —me tomo el cabello frustrada—. Y solo lo he visto una vez, no es normal.

—Bah —dice ella—. A ese tipo de cosas, se le conoce como amor a primera vista.

— ¿Qué? —grito y todos se giran para observarnos.

—Es lo que yo veo —añade ella—. Si tú no lo quieres ver es tu lío.

Pienso sus palabras con detenimiento. El sentimiento que se genera en mi interior al recordarlo me hace saber la respuesta. Es algo tan extraño y complejo querer a una persona así de la nada, sin conocer su pasado, su presente, sin saber qué le gusta y qué espera de la vida.

—Clase, como sabrán, en dos meses se realizarán las olimpiadas de matemáticas y las personas que aprueben y sean seleccionadas, representarán nuestra escuela a nivel nacional en California.

No hay gritos de júbilo como se esperaría, se escuchan cosas como: Sí claro, quién ganaría en cálculo, ¿Olimpiadas de matemáticas? Ya quiero ver quién aprueba.

—Profesor —pregunto—. ¿Qué se debe hacer para postularse?

Él sonríe.

—En un mes, haremos una prueba a los estudiantes Junior y Senior. Los puntajes más altos irán a representarnos.

—Genial —respondo.

— ¿Le interesaría asistir, señorita?

Sé que todos me miran y esperan mi respuesta.

—Sería interesante.

—Excelente señorita… —mira en su listado buscando el nombre de la chica nueva—. Swan. Le deseo mucha suerte.

Sonrío y Alice me mira con la boca abierta.

—Te gustan las matemáticas —dice en medio de un jadeo.

—No en realidad, pero tuve tutoría privada. Voy adelantada y bueno, no me va tan mal.

—Wow —sonríe—. De verdad combinas con mi nerd hermanito.

— ¿Ah?

—Es un absoluto nerd, estudia todo el tiempo, lee, no sale con chicas… aunque —se calla de repente.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto intrigada.

—Bueno, no sé si decirlo —su voz tiembla—. Es que sé que le gusta alguien, pero no son nada lo juro. Es demasiado correcto y si tuviese novia ya la hubiera presentado en casa.

No es como si no esperara algo así, él es guapo y gentil y tiene unos ojos cautivadores que haría caer a cualquiera. Pero, ¿por qué siento como si me hubiesen pegado en las tripas?

—No es algo que me molestaría Alice —me encojo de hombros—. Tu hermano es mi compañero de clase, solo eso. Te he dicho que no sé si me gusta, es más, no me gusta. Es el aturdimiento por ser casi el primero a quien vi.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dice ella.

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué estabas en el hospital exactamente?

Confío en ella, pero no lo suficiente para revelar lo que más me pesa y odio en este mundo.

—Este, me operaron de apendicitis —digo casual.

— ¡Que terrible! —exclama—. Debió doler horrible, ¿hace cuánto fue?

¡Ay demonios! ¿Qué es lo que se siente cuando da eso? Vamos Isabella piensa…

—Sí, fue muy feo, la verdad no me gusta recordar, creo que me traumaticé con eso —hago una mueca de asco.

—Edward suele acompañar a mi padre al hospital, le gusta vigilar a los enfermos por si necesitan algo. Es algo extraño —comenta ella—, como si necesitara asegurarse de que esas personas están bien, para sonreír.

Me imagino al ángel, con sus ropas blancas, corriendo por aquel lugar, velando los sueños de tantas personas que lo necesitan allí. Lo imagino brillando como si de una estrella se tratara, entregando brillantes sonrisas y devolviendo la fe a quienes como yo la habían perdido por completo. Lo veo observando, atendiendo, cuidando y diciendo: todo va estar bien.

Durante el resto de la clase, trato de despejar mi mente y llevarla a otro lugar, uno donde Edward Cullen no aparezca, porque si bien es un ángel, yo no nací para poseer uno. Mi estado anímico decae nuevamente y mis ojos empiezan a picar, necesitados por liberarse. Quiero ser feliz y sonreír, quiero olvidar lo que cargo en la espalda, pero es tan difícil cuando tu fe en mí diezma ante el menos tropiezo.

—Profesor, ¿puedo salir antes? No me siento muy bien —mi voz es patosa y ronca.

— ¡Claro! Señorita Swan —su rostro denota preocupación—. ¿Necesitas que te acompañen a la enfermería?

—No profesor, creo que tomar aire me sentará bien —le sonrío con dificultad y él asiente aun con semblante preocupado.

Alice me mira también preocupada, pero le digo que todo está bien. Abandono el salón dando pasos lentos y patosos y, cuando nadie me observa, camino por los pasillos vacíos del instituto aumentando el ritmo a medida que veo en la distancia una salida que muestra en el fondo un pequeño bosque. No me preocupo por si alguien me observa, arranco a correr cuando las lágrimas empiezan a resbalar por mi mejilla. Siento que todo lo que cargo está en mi pecho y me oprime, no me deja respirar.

Los sollozos aumentan, son lastimeros y desgarradores. Necesito contarle a alguien lo que me pasa, necesito ser escuchada, necesito personas en quien confiar y dejar de tener miedo, pero es tan difícil que cuando creo lo haré envío todo a la mierda.

—Tengo tanto miedo —digo en voz alta y en medio de un sollozo. Creyendo que nadie me escucha.

Un aroma potente, una corriente eléctrica y unos brazos fuertes me envuelven.

— ¿Qué tienes Bella? —su voz es angustiada—. ¿Te duele algo? ¿Vamos a la enfermería?

Me alejo de su abrazo, apenada porque me vea así. Con mi mano limpio las lagrimas y lo miro con detenimiento. El ángel parece angustiado y dolido, me mira con súplica, pero no entiendo el porqué de su mirada. Le pido perdón en silencio.

—Dis...culpa —murmuro bajito—. No sabía que estabas aquí…y estoy bien gracias.

Me observa con detenimiento y examina cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Segura? —pregunta dudoso—. No es problema llevarte, si quieres vamos ya un momento y no tardamos. Enserio me preocupa que…

—No es nada Edward. No te preocupes por mí —le entrego una sonrisa vacía y carente de alegría.

Empiezo a caminar en dirección opuesta a él, desgarrándome nuevamente por ser tan perra. Puedo percibir en sus ojos que no le agrada cuando le trato así, pero ni yo misma me controlo, no entiendo el porqué mi mente me dice cosas y mi actuar dice otras.

_Te gusta, pero estas asustada de enamorarte. Con él sería muy sencillo_.

Tan sencillo enamorarse, perder la razón, soñar con cuentos y finales felices, pero también el doble de sencillo sufrir y ser destruida por completo. Cuando estuve con Andrew, pensé amarlo, pero no fue así. Estaba enamorada de la idea de amar y me encapriché por conseguir a alguien que me demostrara qué era eso. Acabé mal y estaba aterrada por terminar peor si me fijaba en alguien más. Con Edward seria sencillo amar, pero sería imposible creer que él pudiese amarme igual, sobre todo por culpa de mi pasado.

—Bella —alguien toma mi brazo—. Enserio, estoy empezando a creer que te caigo mal —está triste.

—No eres tú, Edward —le sonrío levemente—. Yo no soy buena teniendo amigos, la verdad no comprendo muy bien cómo es un amigo. Y no me caes mal, creo que eres una excelente persona, tú tienes una luz especial.

Su sonrisa se ensancha y sus ojos se iluminan ante mi declaración, lo que viene a continuación me deja congelada. Él hala mi brazo y estrella su cuerpo con el mío, envolviéndome en sus brazos, en su calor, en él.

—Yo te enseñaré —susurra en mi oído.

Me deja paralizada en medio de un corredor que empieza a llenarse de gente. Alice corre a mi entusiasmada.

—Los he visto, los he visto —canta feliz—. Él te abrazó y nunca abraza a nadie. Oh Dios, esto es amor a primera vista, segunda vista para ti, de hecho, pero…

—Calma Alice, no es lo que piensas.

Ella toma el puente de la nariz y empieza a respirar varias veces seguidas.

—Qué hago contigo Bella. ¿Es que no ves la química que desprenden ambos?

—No ha sido nada, yo estaba llorando y él me abrazó.

De pronto su semblante cambia y me observa. Hace lo mismo que hace su hermano, solo que ella se empina un poco para abrazarme mejor.

—Nunca huyas cuando quieras llorar, al menos no sin una amiga.

—Gracias Ali.

Una mirada azul nos observa a Alice y a mí a lo lejos, le sonrío a mi otra amiga que llega corriendo un poco agitada.

—Odio el español —bufa—. ¿Por qué coño usan una palabra diferente para todo? Así nunca aprenderé.

—Mal humor ¿eh? —digo sonriente—. Si quieres te puedo enseñar, yo hablo español.

—Sí, por favor —suplica—. Suficiente tengo con reprobar arte, como para sumarle español.

Jadeo exageradamente.

—Reprobarás arte —me pongo ambas manos en la boca y la miro horrorizada.

—Oh sí, es un desastre —se mofa Alice.

Cielo nos asesina con la mirada.

—Las quiero ver cuando algo así les ocurra. Me reiré a carcajadas.

—Gracias chicas —digo tomándolas por sorpresa.

— ¿Gracias? —dicen ambas al tiempo.

—Me debes una soda, Alice —dice Cielo—. Perdón, ¿qué decías Bella?

—Gracias —sonrío—. Nunca he creído en las amistades reales o genuinas, ni en el amor. Para mí todo ese tipo de cosas existen en los cuentos de hadas. En 4 horas me han hecho replantear esa teoría, siento que puedo confiar en Uds.

—Awww* —Alice vuelve a abrazarme—. Cielo, arruinas el momento, ¿sabes? Únete al abrazo colectivo, témpano de hielo —empiezo a reír a carcajadas.

El timbre suena nuevamente y nos indica que es cambio de clases nuevamente. Me despido de las chicas y les digo que nos encontraremos al finalizar clases. Ambas me sonríen y se van juntas a literatura, en una entretenida disputa de quién debe la soda a quién.

Yo busco mi siguiente clase y me siento en la primera fila frente a todos. Mi clase es política y, para asombro, hoy hablamos de ética y me sumerjo en una charla basada en la concepción errónea de los modelos éticos. Mi profesor no está desacuerdo con mi punto de vista pero rebato insistiendo en que la ética se evapora del ser cuando los deseos primarios dominan. Al parecer, hoy ha sido una clase bastante entretenida y todos agradecen como casi explota el profesor por mi debate.

—Wow, nueva —dice una chica a mi lado—. Apoyo tu punto de vista. Es cierto lo que dices, ósea ¿quién coño piensa en ética si está muriendo de hambre?

-Sí, es extraño como dice él que siempre nos superaran nuestros valores arraigados, parece hablando de moral.

—Me caes bien chica.

—Gracias —salgo sonriente del salón.

Pienso con detenimiento en lo que ha sido mi día y sonrío. Mi cabeza es un caos, al igual que mi sistema límbico y emocional, pero al menos, superé una de las pruebas. Soy un ser paradójico y algo bipolar con estos cambios tan constantes de ánimo, pero para pasar por lo que he pasado no es del todo tan grave. He conocido al ángel que anhelé conocer una semana atrás, he visto de nuevo sus ojos, conozco su rostro, su cuerpo y su voz. Conocí de primera mano la amistad en cierto grado. Cielo y Alice parecen ser de ese tipo de personas que se entierran en tu alma con una sonrisa y que, como el ángel, llegan a darte ánimos y esperanzas para continuar.

No sé que depara mi futuro de hoy en adelante, tampoco sé si mi inicio marcará un cambio positivo o, por lo contrario, volveré a caer. Solo sé que sigo aquí y que trataré de disfrutar el momento, nunca se sabe cuándo acabará la vida.

—Bella —Alice y Cielo me alcanzan cuando llego a mi auto—. Ha sido un placer conocerte, nueva amiga.

—El placer es mío, de verdad chicas, lo que dije hace poco es cierto. No suelo confiar ni creer, pero vamos por buen camino

—Soy feliz —dice Cielo—. Conocí a mi futura mejor amiga y Alice ha vuelto a hablarme, qué más pedir a la vida —ella abre sus manos al cielo.

—Eres tan tonta —comenta Alice—. Si no te hablo es porque me ignoras, idiota.

—Sí, como no —contesta Cielo—. No sé si lo notarás, pero miras a Jasper como retrasada y el mundo, ósea yo, no existe.

—Ya verás cuando te enamores Cielito —Alice la mira con picardía—. O bueno, a menos que ya lo estés.

— ¿Quéee? —grita ella—. Tú y yo, vamos a tener una larga pelea Alice Cullen Masen.

— ¡Oh Masen! —susurra Alice. Cielo se pone roja.

—Nos vamos de aquí Cullen, tengo que arrancarte el cabello y no quiero testigos.

Yo las miro divertida partir, una con andar relajado y sonrisa gigante, otra con ceño fruncido, pasos pesados y humo literalmente saliendo de su cabeza. Ese par son únicas. Observo a mí alrededor, algunos me sonríen, otros le sonríen a mi auto, algunas me asesinan con la mirada… Yo simplemente cierro los ojos y empiezo a sentir, a tratar de convencerme de cuán real es mi vida ahora. Dolor hay mucho, pero el dolor es el sentimiento propio de los que aman profundamente.

—Señorita Isabella —sus ojos grises me miran divertido—. Al parecer se ha vuelto famosa en este humilde instituto.

Me sonrojo. —No me gusta la atención Robert —contesto y él sonríe al escucharme llamarlo Robert—, pero viéndole el lado positivo, todo buen artista necesita un poco de atención.

—Que no se te olvide, pequeña —añade—. Te importaría darme tu número. Digo, eres la monitora, tal vez para acordar asesorías y demás.

—Sí, mi número es…—contesto—. Por favor, envíeme un texto con su número antes de llamarme, no contesto números sin identificar.

—Claro Isabella —contesta sonriente—. Lo haré, téngalo por seguro.

—Quiero agradecerle profesor —empiezo diciendo—. No confío mucho en mi arte y sus palabras me han animado.

—No tienes porqué agradecer, solo digo la verdad y pocas veces miento —añade él—. Solo miento cuando necesito obtener algo que deseo con fervor y bueno no creo que quiera obtener algo alagándola —me guiña un ojo—, o al menos no todavía.

— ¡Eh! —¿qué decir?

—Tranquila Isabella, por ahora no estoy coqueteando, tal vez más adelante, cuando estemos solos y pintando. Tal vez te robe uno que otro beso —él empieza a reírse y me deja ahí paralizada.

¿De verdad es mi maestro?

Me subo a mi auto asustada por sus palabras y por las miradas asesinas de todas las chicas, siento un golpecito en la ventana.

¿Y ahora qué?... Bajo el vidrio de mi coche sin mirar aún a quién tocaba la ventana.

— ¿Qué tal tu primer día? —esa voz. Giro mi rostro y sonrío enormemente.

—Ahora que puedo responder diré: Mejor de lo que yo misma esperaba.

Inclina el rostro y besa mi mejilla.

—Bien por ti, querida nueva amiga —se va y me deja deambulando en las nubes.

* * *

**N/A:** Estoy algo voladora con la historia, bajare el ritmo la otra semana y volveremos a los días de actu normal... Aunque por ahora disfruten :D  
Ame este capitulo, al igual que los otros, pero este específicamente al ver nuevamente el desenvolvimiento de Bells en el instituto.

Vuelvo a preguntar... A quien prefieren ¿Ojos verdes, ojos grises?

**www (punto) facebook (punto) com /groups/264519286981185/ este es el link del grupo de Princesa en fb para las que deseen unirse.**

**Fire**


	11. NERVIOS, RECUERDOS Y DEMONIOS

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes aqui mostrados son creacion de Meyer, yo los uso para crear algunas cosas que andas rondando en mi cabeza...**

* * *

**Mi beta es: Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD) ; www facebook groups / betasffaddiction ... Te agradezco tanto mi nena, enserio no se que haría sin ti**

**Estoy tan feliz por el apoyo, no crei nunca llegar hasta este punto, me siento dichosa y alagada de que lean esto, porque les guste y por palabras bonitas.**

* * *

**"Nadie puede volver atras y comenzar algo nuevo, pero cualquiera puede comenzar hoy y crear un nuevo futuro. - no juzgarme a mi misma a traves de los ojos de los demas".**

* * *

**Summary:** Ella no pensó que su vida cambiaria, ella solo hacia lo mejor para sí o eso creía, bajar de peso no parecía tan malo, ahora todo es un caos, nada tiene sentido, y aquel agujero negro que ella creo la traga viva. Él amor llegara cuando más lo necesita, pero ¿Podrá Edward sacarla del abismo?

* * *

**CAPITULO 10. NERVIOS, RECUERDOS Y DEMONIOS.**

Enciendo en seco y las llantas hacen un chirrido ensordecedor al despegar. Veo un auto tras de mí mirándome con ojos asustados, seguramente producto de aquel sonido. Yo sonrío y espero que él vea mi sonrisa. Me voy con diversas miradas grabadas en mi mente, en especial una verde y una gris.

En general, el día ha sido bueno, aunque he notado nuevamente cuán intranquila está mi alma, pienso que podré mejorar si doy el siguiente paso.

La manera en la que me comporté hoy con esas chicas, hizo que aquellas palabras dichas por madre se repitan incontables veces, haciéndome ver que tal vez tenga un poco de razón. El dinero es un arma poderosa que hace arrodillar tus pies a quien sea, pero también es una arma de doble filo que si no sabes utilizar te termina lastimando. Yo no soy de las que se jacte de tenerlo, yo hubiese preferido amor y comprensión, una vida más real que en mi caso fue bastante diferente. Mis padres me mostraron una forma de amor nada convencional y nada bonita que me dejó un vacío y que, a fin de cuentas, terminó rompiendo a la princesa de cristal. Yo no deseaba mostrarme superior a nadie, pero ¿cómo hacerlo sin dejarme pisotear? Esa era mi manera de defenderme, de ponerme inalcanzable para que nadie me tocara. Tenía tanto miedo de ser alcanzada, apenas y había sobrevivido, un soplo me rompería. Si lo hacía una persona que me llegara a conocer de verdad y sin prejuicios, si alguien así me entendía y luego me fallaba, terminaría destruida, tenía tanto miedo… pero, ¿cómo dejar de tener miedo si toda tu vida ha estado fundada en engaños y falsas apariencias, en lo que piensen, sufriendo por miradas de reproche y de burla, tratando de ser la chica perfecta para no ser despreciada?

Mi monologo de tortura continuó por varios minutos más mientras viajaba de vuelta a casa. Pienso en algo que me ayude a cambiar pero no se me ocurre mucho, a veces pensamos que dar un paso y empezar a renovar nuestra vida es sencillo pero nos equivocamos. Es tan complicado que se nos puede ir la vida en intentos fallidos y, cuando te das cuenta, la vida ha terminado. Yo deseaba que este no fuera el caso, porque si no lo lograba, mi vida terminaría siendo un infierno.

Al llegar a casa, mi madre me espera con una sonrisa. Mi ánimo decae al recordar nuestra disputa en la mañana. Hoy he sido una absoluta perra.

—Hija, ¿qué tal la escuela? —su sonrisa no llega a sus ojos.

—Madre necesito hablarte —ella me mira desconcertada—. Creo que necesito tu ayuda.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —la preocupación es palpable en su voz.

—La verdad, hoy mientras estaba en el instituto descubrí algo —mis frases son lentas y pausadas—. Por más que me diga que voy a cambiar, no ocurre del todo.

—Hija no digas….

—Por eso quiero ayuda —la miro suplicante—. No sé si una terapia psicológica o psiquiátrica ayude, pero quiero intentar.

Mi madre abre los ojos enormemente y corre a abrazarme. Se mece conmigo y me dice varias veces: lo lograrás.

—Es una gran decisión, hija —sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas—, de las mejores que has tomado.

— ¿Podrías conseguir una cita? —digo dudando—. No sé, pronto. No quiero arrepentirme.

—Sí mi nena, mañana mismo tendrás tú primera cita —me abraza fuerte.

Le entrego una pequeña sonrisa y camino rumbo a mi cuarto. Me tiro en mi cama y cierro los ojos. Me reciben unos ojos verdes cautivantes y su mirada es lo único que veo antes de quedarme dormida.

El timbre de mi teléfono me hace saltar y moverme asustada, lo busco en la oscuridad que ha caído. Al parecer, dormí toda la tarde. Cuando lo encuentro, veo un texto y sonrió.

Número desconocido.

_Si pudiera pintar tu móvil lo pintaría, solo para llenar de arte hasta el más mínimo detalle de tu vida, te deslumbraría con eso, al menos eso dice mi mente y créeme, pocas veces me equivoco. Por ahora solo escribiré esto. Ten una agradable noche, chica de ojos bonitos._

_Robert Masen._

¡Diablos! Sigue coqueteando. Empiezo a reírme por las ocurrencias de mi maestro, es un personaje un tanto especial.

_Señor Masen, algún día pintaremos no solo mi móvil, sino también el mundo, es agradable encontrar a una persona que comparta mi amor por los colores y el papel. Espero de corazón, algún día ser grandes amigos… Le deseo una muy buena noche. Dulces sueños_

_Isabella_

Una enorme sonrisa se forma en mis labios. Robert sin duda es de esas personas que pocas veces en la vida conoces y que con una sola sonrisa llenan de luz tu vida. Al parecer, esa es la esencia de los que posen el apellido Masen. Alice y Edward parecen iluminarlo todo con su sola presencia, suspiro pesadamente. Estoy cayendo en las redes de la ilusión tan rápidamente, me estoy permitiendo tener esperanzas y eso no es nada positivo para mí.

—Niña —Rachel me saluda y me sonríe—.¿Qué tal su día?

—Mejor de lo que pensé, nana.

—Me alegro tanto mi niña, su madre me ha dicho que empezará terapia —tiene las manos en la espalda—. La felicito mi niña, le traigo un presente es chiquito, pero con amor.

Ella me entrega una barra de chocolate, con una cinta de regalo. Trago el nudo que se forma en mi garganta, tomo la barra con gran dificultad y sonriendo, aunque no me sienta por dentro así.

—Gracias, nana —mi sonrisa es enorme y forzada—. La comeré de postre.

—Me alegro tanto por su mejoría —la ilusión no le deja ver mi real expresión y lo agradezco—. Ahora bajemos, que es hora de la cena.

Tomo su mano y nos dirigimos al comedor. Mis pensamientos se centran en esta noche, me veo comiendo la barra de chocolate, sonriente y con expresión demencial. A medida que como, mi cuerpo se empieza a distorsionar, la grasa se acumula en mis caderas y mi rostro se pone redondo como un círculo perfecto. Edward me mira con asco, Alice y Cielo con pesar, Robert no se atreve a dirigirme una mirada. Aprieto los dientes, la imagen es desgargante. Siento la brecha en mi pecho ensancharse a medida que la fantasía continúa.

Ana grita, 280 calorías, ¿que no lo entiendes? Perderás lo que has logrado. ¿Quieres ser una marrana? ¿Qué todos te odien? ¿Darles asco? Yo te hice quien eres, por mí te aman. El precio puede ser alto pero no es lo que más importa. ¿Ser la chica perfecta?

Mía se une a los gritos de Ana, No la escuches tonta, puedes seguir siendo perfecta, come el maldito chocolate, siente su sabor, disfruta y saborea hasta el último bocado, después puedes expulsarlo, pero al menos disfrutaste un segundo.

—Basta —me grito—. Basta.

Nana no se da cuenta de mi lucha interna, mi cara mantiene una perfecta expresión serena. Estoy aterrada por volver a sentirlas latir dentro de mí. Ellas son fuertes y no me abandonan, se callan porque desean hacerlo, vuelven a torturarme y a demostrarme lo jodida que estoy. Ellas son el recordatorio constante de que mi vida cambió para siempre.

—Hija —mi padre viene y me abraza—. Ya me han contado las buenas nuevas.

—Sí, padre —sonrío—. Creo que necesito ayuda para superar esto.

—Cuenta con nosotros, mi princesa —él me besa la mejilla.

Me siento y observo a nana y los demás empleados servirnos la cena. No hablo mucho esta noche, solo trato de ignorar los constantes gritos de Ana y Mía. La velada transcurre con comentarios de mis padres dirigidos única y exclusivamente a mi recuperación. Nuevamente, empiezan a ponerme en la cúspide, en lo más alto. Empiezo a sentirme presionada y obligada a mejorar.

Aquella noche vuelve el sueño de mi príncipe.

_Camino por un hermoso prado lleno de flores, su olor es tan embriagador… Cierro los ojos y sonrío al cielo, hago reverencias a la majestuosidad de aquel lugar. Me siento en el medio y pienso en mi vida, pienso mucho en mis falencias y empiezo a entristecerme._

_Un hombre alto de cabello bronce, sonrisa soñadora y ojos verdes viene con una flor en su mano. A paso lento pero seguro y siempre trasmitiéndome paz y alegría, siempre sonriéndome y derritiéndome en el proceso. El ángel se me acerca despacio midiendo mis reacciones y cuando ve que estoy feliz por su cercanía borra toda distancia._

_—Te dije que estarías bien —susurra en mi oído._

_—Nunca me he creído tal cosa, mírame, siento que me partiré de nuevo en cualquier instante._

_—Yo estaré allí, cerca, vigilando cada paso —me abraza fuerte—,- no te dejaré._

_Lo miro a los ojos, trato de descifrar la magia de su mirada, pero nuevamente me pierdo en ella._

_—Agradezco porque ha llegado un ángel a mi vida._

_—No soy un ángel —dice sonriente—, solo soy alguien que te ha mirado en la distancia, que te ama y quiere verte feliz —me hace cosquillas—. Así, sonriendo._

_No resisto más y beso sus labios… Tan dulces, tan suaves y perfectos. Su boca se amolda a la mía, la toma con gentileza y sin prisas. Muevo mis labios con mayor fiereza y gimo, él me levanta y yo enrosco mis pies en sus caderas, me balanceo en busca de fricción, gimo más fuerte, siento un nudo en mi vientre bajo…_

—Mi niña, hora de levantarse —grita nana tras la puerta.

_¡Mierda, no!_

Como un resorte me levanta, frotándome repetidas veces los ojos, tratando de que mi cabeza entienda que aquello fue un sueño. Mi cuerpo aún tenía secuelas de las sensaciones que me había causado el sueño, estaba nerviosa, con mi corazón latiendo rápido y con la sensación en mi vientre de insatisfacción. Necesitaba una ducha, necesitaba relajarme, pensar y, sobretodo, calmar mis muy olvidadas hormonas.

Entro al baño, me desnudo y dejo que el agua toque mi cuerpo y me relaje. Cierro los ojos y empiezo a pensar en mi sueño, al parecer, he reemplazado a mi príncipe por el ángel. Es asombrosa la fijación por Edward Cullen, parezco una lunática obsesiva. Debo distraerme, pensar en alguien más, saldré herida, él jamás se fijaría en mí y, si lo hiciera, no estaría lista para él. Merece alguien mejor, más viva, una chica normal, alguien tal vez como Cielo, divertida y espontanea. El solo pensamiento hace que me estremezca, hay algo con él que me vincula y no sé qué es. Es como un hilo invisible que nos une, pero no logro descifrar el porqué. Algo que seguramente solo las almas gemelas sentirían, pero la diferencia y problema aquí, es que yo no podría ser su alma gemela, sería algo así como su reflejo oscuro, ese que siempre evitas y te avergüenza.

Pasaron seguramente 30 minutos en los que mi cuerpo se trató de relajar, pero no lo logró por completo. Salgo de la ducha con una toalla tapando mi cuerpo desnudo, nerviosa por verle de nuevo. Presintiendo algo, pero sin saber de qué se trataba, dejo caer la toalla y, desnuda, empiezo a deambular por mi habitación en busca de mi ropa. Me cambio rápido, en 5 minutos, y dejo mi cabello suelto y mojado. No puedo usar ropa muy adherida a mi cuerpo, me vería demasiado delgada, por lo que tomo mis acostumbrados y amados jeans sueltos que me hacen ver un poco menos muerta, una camisa roja y ancha, unos botines negros y un collar largo completan mi atuendo que de elegante cambia a hippie cuando amarro una cinta en mi cabeza.

Bajo las escaleras a velocidad inhumana, entrando en estado de shock al ver quien me esperaba. Sus ojos azules mostraban la tristeza que nunca antes vi, su cabeza estaba gacha, seguramente avergonzado de estar esperándome. Seguía siendo tan guapo como siempre, con una belleza deslumbrante y desgarradora pero algo de él había cambiado, le notaba diferente. Quien fue mi primer amor camina en mi dirección lentamente, atemorizado, pero a la vez suplicante, sus ojos se inundan y cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, me hala a sí. Abrazándome y hundiendo la cabeza en mi cuello al tenerme en sus brazos.

— ¿Andrew? —digo incapaz de articular otra palabra.

Mi corazón late deprisa, asustado e incrédulo. Él que me dejó cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando una sola palabra suya de ánimo me hubiese hecho levantar y creer, volvía en el momento menos esperado.

—Bella, yo… —dice con la voz rota—, yo… lo siento. Sé que no tengo excusas pero…

— ¿A ti quién demonios te dejó entrar? —grita mi padre furioso.

—Yo —dice mi madre, mi boca se abre—. Necesito que ellos hablen, lo necesitamos. Nuestra hija es inteligente, ella no permitirá que _ese_ entre de nuevo en su vida.

Veo a Andrew estremecerse de pies a cabeza, me mira como un perrito lastimado.

— ¿Po...demos hablar? —pregunta, tratando de ignorar a mis padres—. Prometo no decir mucho, si te incomoda puedo llevarte y recogerte en el instituto, si quieres.

Me da pena la forma como me habla, sus movimientos, su postura, su mirada, todo es diferente. Aquel no era el chico que me hacía suspirar y creer en los príncipes. Él era un chico herido que buscaba ayuda. Recordé mis gritos internos implorando por ser vista y salvada, me ignoraron y sabía lo que se sentía, no haría lo mismo. Le miro con compasión y le doy una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tomaré mi mochila y nos vamos —añado rápidamente.

—Hija —reprende mi madre—. No has desayunado aún —su voz denota preocupación.

—Yo la llevaré a comer algo, señora —añade mi ex-novio a gran velocidad—. No se preocupen, la cuidaré.

Padre lo mira mal, madre toma el brazo de padre, pero imita su gesto.

—Lo has dicho una vez —añade con ira—, y la has abandonado cuando más te necesitaba.

Andrew me vuelve a mirar fijamente, sus ojos empiezan a derramar lágrimas silenciosas. Me pide perdón, lo sé. Levanto mis manos y las limpio con delicadeza. Nadie merece sufrir, somos humanos y cometemos errores, yo lo he perdonado hace mucho, no le culpo por dejarme, no ahora, no viéndolo así.

—Tranquilo, padre —giro mi rostro en su dirección—, no soy la chica de antes.

Dejo el lugar y busco mi mochila, camino rápido pero nervioso, no sé qué me dirá. No es que cambié mucho mi forma de pensar, él fue un simple capricho, pero no puedo evitarlo, me pone nerviosa su cercanía, las cosas no finalizaron correctamente y aunque no hubo amor le quise.

Nana tiene mi mochila y me mira preocupada.

—Él te hizo daño mi niña —dice ella—. No quiero que lo vuelva a hacer, no te dejes.

—Nana, lo he perdonado —digo con voz firme, ella me mira espantada—. No significa que vuelva con él, pero casi muero y estar cerca me ha enseñado a no tener rencores, no le culpo por dejarme, no era lindo verme casi morir.

Beso a nana y la acaricio, sé que quiere rebatir y protestar pero no importa. Ella saca de su bolsillo su regalo, me mira triste, sé lo que piensa.

—Nana, me quedé dormida, lo siento —la tomo rápidamente y la guardo en mi mochila—, la comeré en el receso, lo prometo —ella me sonríe.

Puedo escuchar a lo lejos a Andrew pidiendo disculpas, debe ser difícil, considero que ha hecho suficiente.

—No tengo forma de pedirles una disculpa lo suficientemente buena —escucho decir.

Intervengo, no quiero que lo miren o traten mal, no cuando soy yo la que se debe sentir ofendida.

— ¿Nos vamos? —le digo ignorando la fea mirada de padre.

— ¡Hey! Esperen un momento —dice enojado—. Vas a llevarla y recogerla porque si no lo haces, juro que te irá mal.

—Lo haré, señor —toma mi mano en el proceso—. Lo he prometido.

Padre sigue mirándolo mal, sé que no confía en sus promesas, la verdad es que yo tampoco, pero al menos me muestro más gentil. Me siento incómoda con su tacto posesivo, pero no lo alejo, tal vez se dé cuenta solo.

—Cuídate mi niña —madre me abraza y besa—, mucha suerte con… la escuela.

Yo asiento tomada de la mano de Andrew, dando pasos lentos y patosos, es incomoda la situación. Él me abre la puerta de su auto, un Porsche plata que seguramente recién salió al mercado, este tipo de cosas no me impresionan pero seguro lo harán a los de mi instituto. Un pensamiento fugaz llega a mí. _Edward Cullen me verá con mi ex-novio. _Siento que se me remueve algo en mi interior, como si estar cerca de él dañara al ángel. Sacudo la cabeza, ni siquiera me recuerda, dudo que le importe. En este instante importa el chico a mi lado, que me sonríe y me mira con devoción tratando de disculparse.

—Bella…—dice de nuevo.

—Lo sé, Andrew —contesto—, sé que lo sientes.

—No solo lo siento, mi Bella princesa —enciende el auto y me mira fijamente—. Me arrepiento como nunca antes lo hice.

Arranca en seco justo como lo hice yo misma ayer y sé que mis padres estarán frenéticos y asustados. No hablamos nada el resto del camino, sé que me observa, siento su mirada posándose en mí constantemente, pero no lo miro, estoy bastante aterrada.

Llegamos a un restaurante bastante lujoso, Andrew me lleva a la terraza y pide desayuno para ambos, las chicas lo miran babeantes, pero él aprieta mi mano cada vez que alguien lo observa más de lo normal. Ha cambiado, nunca fue así, jamás tuvo ese gesto cuando estábamos juntos. Él disfrutaba de la atención y el hacerme rabiar celosa, siempre trataba de mostrarme lo fácil que tendría a otras chicas y lo suertuda que era porque él me quería. ¿Qué lo había cambiado?

Nos sentamos uno frente al otro, mirándonos con detenimiento por primera vez desde que nos hemos vuelto a ver. Se le nota el nerviosismo, aunque trata de ocultarlo. El chico seguro no está en ningún lado.

—Seguramente estás sorprendida —inicia él.

—Mucho, confirmo.

—Primero te diré algo, Isabella —me estremezco—. Siempre te amé y te he amado, desde que te vi supe que serias mía, eras perfecta en todo sentido —yo bufo.

— ¿Sobretodo mi cuerpo no? —añado sin poder evitarlo.

—Fui un idiota en aquellos días, me arrepiento, lo juro —busca mis manos y las toma—. Me dejé llevar por lo banal, no te niego que cuando empezaste a bajar de peso te vi mucho más atractiva de lo que ya eras —golpe duro—, pero lo que realmente me llamó de ti fue tu inocencia y pureza. Me enloquecí cuando todo empezó a cambiar porque sabía que yo era el causante, estaba orgulloso de hacerte mujer —empezó a reírse sin gracia—. No vi las señales y lo siento, sobretodo porque te fallé cuando más me necesitabas.

—Eso no importa ya —añado.

—Importa mucho, te perdí por idiota, por tomar decisiones erróneas. He cambiado, me he hecho alguien mejor para ti, porque lo mereces, porque no entiendo cómo estuviste con ese cerdo que se hacía llamar tu novio.

— ¿Qué te paso? —pregunto inevitablemente.

—Estaba muy asustado cuando ocurrió aquello, sentía culpa. Fue conmigo con quien estabas, íbamos a hacer el amor —sus ojos brillan—, sentí que el mundo acababa, yo pensé que ibas a morir —admitió—, por eso me alejé. Pero hablé con mi padre, él perdió a mama de una manera trágica y me dijo que luchara. Ha sido nuestra mejor conversación en años.

— ¿Qué lucharás? —grito levantándome—. Estás malinterpretando, Andrew. Yo he venido a decirte que lo comprendo, que te he perdonado, pero nada más, yo… nosotros, las cosas se rompieron y son irreparables.

—Déjame tratar Bella, por favor. Sé que podemos, yo te amo, te necesito y te extraño —me vuelve a mirar con intensidad—. Necesito tu cuerpo para evaporar el frio, para llenarme de amor —¿Andrew diciendo palabras cursis? Algo andaba mal aquí—. Quiero hacerte mía, que gimas mi nombre, que recuerdes que soy el único —hay cierto enojo en su voz.

—Yo…

Él me mira suplicante, pero se calla cuando la mesera trae nuestras órdenes. Ella prácticamente restriega sus pechos en él, es divertido. No le permito decir nada y comemos en paz, le hago preguntas alejadas de nuestro asunto tratando de que olvidemos el tema anterior.

El desayuno es relativamente sencillo, como lo suficiente pero no todo, aún Ana y Mía cantan en mi cabeza que debo dejar de alimentarme.

—Es hora de ir al instituto, Andrew —digo apurada—. ¿Podrías llevarme, por favor?

Después de nuestra conversación, la verdad no tengo certeza de si me llevará o no. Sonríe y toma de nuevo mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos en el proceso. Trato de liberarme pero no lo permite, su mano parece de hierro alrededor de la mía.

—Déjame disfrutar tu toque al menos unos instantes —su voz es apagada y triste—. Tal vez sea la última vez que me permitas verte.

—Te he perdonado y no veo problema en ser...amigos

—Amigos... —la ironía surca su voz—, es mejor que nada —levanta mi mano y la lleva hasta su boca, siempre mirándome a los ojos.

Entramos al auto. Él enciende la calefacción y la radio, Maná canta Vivir sin aire. Recuerdo como anteriormente cantaba a todo pulmón esa canción que en su momento fue mi favorita, lo miro y el a mí. Cuando menos lo espero, hemos llegado al instituto. Justo como ayer, todos nos observan, bueno lo observan a él, varias chicas le sonríen coquetas, sin saber quién ocupa la parte delantera del auto. Me sonrojo antes de que abra la puerta, su mano toma la mía y me ayuda a salir, me recibe con una sonrisa.

—En la puerta, princesa —dice.

—Gracias —sonrío tímida, cuando voy a seguir mi rumbo, él hace algo inesperado.

Me gira y me presiona con el auto suavemente, sin ser brusco sin notarse brusco, pasa su boca por la mía dos, tres veces sin obtener respuesta. Luego besa mi cuello y luego mi mejilla y se va. Con los ojos tristes y la cabeza baja.

_Riquilla, con un novio perfecto… ¿Qué más pedir?_

_Jodida suertuda la perra esa._

Estoy demasiado perdida, como para escuchar los gritos de Alice. Ella me mira asombrada y algo triste, detrás viene Cielo, Jasper y …Edward. Él mira en otra dirección, lejos de mí, concentrado en algo. Ni siquiera le importa que él me besara. Cuán fácil se pueden perder las ilusiones.

— ¿Quién era ese bombón? —chilla Cielo—. Te lo juro, en mi vida había visto a un tipo tan bueno.

—Mi ex-novio —digo monótona. Los cuatro me observan.

—Vaya —suspira mi amiga—. No parecía ningún ex. Más parecía el actual —empieza a reírse.

Yo sigo callada y en shock.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella? —inquiere Alice preocupada.

—Me ha besado —digo sin poder creérmelo—, me ha dicho que me ama y que quiere otra oportunidad.

Las gemas esmeraldas se abren asustadas. Me mira fijamente, tratando de decirme tanto, pero a la vez nada, no comprendo.

— ¿Y tú qué has dicho? Nueva amiga.

Su voz es serena, pero hay algo más, algo que no entiendo y que por más que pienso no me da respuesta.

—No he podido responder —digo con sinceridad.

Una sonrisa triste abandona sus labios, él me desea suerte con la decisión y camina rumbo al edificio, dejándome desconcertada y con cientos de preguntas. ¿Era acaso posible que él se enojara por Andrew?

No, como siempre me creo falsas e insulsas ilusiones.

* * *

**N/A: **Se que tal vez no esperaban esto, pero en mi opinión era necesario Bella esta tan pendiente y asustada de su pasado que lo traje de vuelta para que solucione lo que no finalizo correctamente. No se preocupen que Bella y Edd aclararan todo pronto u son más las dejo

Espero les gustara...

**www (punto) facebook (punto) com /groups/264519286981185/ este es el link del grupo de Princesa en fb para las que deseen unirse.**

**Fire**


	12. PALABRAS QUE PARTEN EL ALMA

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes aqui mostrados son creacion de Meyer, yo los uso para crear algunas cosas que andas rondando en mi cabeza...**

* * *

**Mi beta es: Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD) ; www facebook groups / betasffaddiction ... Te agradezco tanto mi nena, enserio no se que haría sin ti**

**NIÑAS LAS AMO ENSERIO EL APOYO DE UDS. ES EL MOTOR PARA SEGUIR.**

**Se preguntaran. ¿Porque lo subiste hoy? ... Verán FFAD cumple su primer año y como adoro y amo a las chicas y gracia a ella he tenido tanto apoyo creí que esta también era una buena forma de celebrar... So.. FELIZ FELIZ ANIVERSARIO MIS NIÑAS DE FFAD enserio somos una grande y hermosa familia.**

* * *

**"Nadie puede volver atras y comenzar algo nuevo, pero cualquiera puede comenzar hoy y crear un nuevo futuro. - no juzgarme a mi misma a traves de los ojos de los demas".**

* * *

**Summary:** Ella no pensó que su vida cambiaria, ella solo hacia lo mejor para sí o eso creía, bajar de peso no parecía tan malo, ahora todo es un caos, nada tiene sentido, y aquel agujero negro que ella creo la traga viva. Él amor llegara cuando más lo necesita, pero ¿Podrá Edward sacarla del abismo?

* * *

**CAPITULO 11. PALABRAS QUE PARTEN EL ALMA.**

Las dos primeras horas pasan lentamente. Mi cabeza está hecha un lío y no me permito pensar con mucha claridad. Andrew fue importante en su momento, pero es pasado, un pasado que quería enterrar para siempre pero que se empeñaba en no dejarme. Tal vez su llegada significaba no solo que perdonara, si no que afrontara mi pasado y mis decisiones, que no me avergonzara por quién fui. Después de todo, nada podía ser cambiado. Escuché a alguien llamarme repetidas veces, pero mi cabeza no respondió al llamado. Un codazo me despertó de mi ensimismamiento.

—Señorita Swan ¿le importaría responder a mi pregunta? —dice furioso el maestro.

—Puede… repetir la pregunta ¿por favor, maestro? —suplico. Él me mira mal y me ignora.

—Punto negativo por no prestar atención en clase —mierda.

—Bella —dice mi compañera—, ¿qué te pasa? Te noto muy distraída.

—Yo… eh, no sé —miento. Ella me examina minuciosamente y sonríe levemente, entiende que no deseo hablar.

—Sí, claro, entiendo. A veces estamos un poco perdidas —ella tiene lentes y una sonrisa tímida.

—Perdón por no contestar…

—Ángela —sonríe la chica—. No hay problema, pasa muchas veces.

El timbre suena y corro lejos de allí, es hora del receso y no tengo hambre. Tal vez sea buena idea probar el chocolate de nana. Camino rápido sin reparar en nadie, buscando como objetivo un sitio vacío lejos de todos. No me siento bien para estar cerca de mis nuevas amigas, pienso que si empiezan a hacer preguntas aumentará el lío interno. Busco el salón de artes, como siempre, pero alguien se interpone en mi camino casualmente, dándome una enorme sonrisa.

—Hola nueva amiga —sus ojos se muestran apagados.

—Edward —sonrío—. ¿Qué tal?

—Muy bien, Bella —responde casual—, y ¿tu? —se le nota nervioso—. Ese muchacho con quien viniste…

—Mi ex-novio —no sé porqué, pero siento la necesidad de explicarle todo, de aclarar que ni él ni nadie importan para mí. Un sentimiento estúpido, dudo que le importe—. Se apareció en casa temprano. Quería hablarme y pedir disculpas.

—Y lo has disculpado —hay reproche—. Digo, eso supongo, has venido con él.

—Sí, lo he disculpado —puedo ver sus ojos opacándose más—. El rencor no sirve de mucho y si eso necesita para estar tranquilo se lo concedo.

Sus ojos me miran desconcertados, con una pequeña luz creciendo en ellos. Se acerca más a mí, algo que no creí posible y empieza a susurrar.

—Ósea que ¿no volverás con él?

—Claro que no —grito—. Eh… bueno es que, no sé. Yo lo quise, fue mi primer amor, pero sé que no lo amé. Las cosas se rompieron y no hay vuelta de hoja.

Él sonríe enormemente y engancha su brazo al mío, algo que me sorprende nuevamente. Me guía en dirección al bosque, que se veía a lo lejos ayer. No nos perdemos en él, solo nos sentamos en unas bancas. Alejados del mundo. Lo miro embelesada por su belleza deslumbrante, aunque trato de ocultarlo, sonriéndole. Dudo que lo lograra, se me ha de chorrear la baba igual que a todas. Él toma mi mano con temor, se nota en su actitud. Yo tiemblo ligeramente cuando nuestros dedos hacen contacto, su mano tímida acaricia la mía con lentitud y paciencia. Sus toques son suaves pero dejan una huella de calor a su paso.

—Ayer no fue nuestro mejor día, nueva amiga —comenta—, y en la mañana tuve que atender un asunto —trata de excusarte—. Pero ahora no te me escapas —su mano toma con más firmeza la mía, apretándola levemente en el proceso. La retiro aterrada por los sentimientos que carcomen mi alma.

—Claro —mi voz suena patosa y seca—, ¿de qué deseas hablar? —pregunto.

—Sería genial que me contaras un poco de ti —me entrega una hermosa sonrisa.

Es una pregunta que no sé responder del todo, así que como siempre, digo una verdad a medias.

—Bueno soy Isabella Swan, tengo 17 y vivo en Seattle —lo miro divertida—. Me gusta pintar, cantar, amaría aprender a tocar guitarra, es mi sueño frustrado, y emmm… no sé qué más decir. Me siento como una idiota.

—No eres una idiota, Bella —dice sonriente—. Eres inteligente y muy hermosa, por cierto.

— ¿Cómo sabes que soy inteligente? Solo nos hemos visto biología —respondo.

—No hace falta estar en otras clases para saberlo —acaricia mi rostro. Tiemblo—. Tienes mirada de nerd como yo —trata de mofarse, pero se ve nervioso.

—Gracias nuevo amigo —ese será su apodo, no puedo llamarle ángel en la cara.

—Pero, cuéntame más niña.

—La verdad, mi vida es aburrida —abro mis ojos como platos tratando de desviar la conversación—. Cielos, había olvidado el chocolate de nana, me matará.

Él me mira desconcertado.

—Me obsequió un chocolate por mi primer día —sonrío forzadamente, el cambio de tema no me favorece tanto.

—Pues qué esperas, cómelo —me mira con tanta ilusión que me aterra pensar que note las muecas de asco y de terror en mi rostro.

— ¿Compartimos, nuevo amigo? —sugiero. A mi cabeza le gusta la idea de disminuir la cantidad de calorías. Edward me mira extraño, como si estuviera desilusionado por mi pedido, levanta una ceja en mi dirección y le sonrío levemente.

—Si eso quieres —añade él despacio y observando cada uno de mis gestos.

—Claro que sí —respondo con una sonrisa, tratando de animarle.

Tomo la cosa de mi mochila y la saco con un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Tomo el chocolate y siento que se ha derretido un poco. Hago esfuerzos por no vomitar, la envoltura se abre y muestra el contenido. Para muchos sería delicioso, para mí era espeluznante. Edward me sonríe y parte un pedazo pequeño. Con lentitud, lo mete a su boca saboreando cada parte del chocolate, lo miro y me da cierta envidia. Ojalá y yo pudiese hacer lo mismo, él me señala a mí diciéndome silenciosamente que tome mi parte, pero mi cuerpo se niega. El chico de ojos verdes, el ángel, me sorprende como lleva haciéndolo en los últimos dos días cuando parte otro trocito pequeño y lo acerca a mi boca con lentitud, aguardando mi reacción. Lo acepto porque estoy perdida en sus ojos, cuando mis papilas gustativas prueban el dulce, empiezo a ascender al cielo, pero al ver la entrada, caigo en picada y me estampo con el infierno, ardiendo en llamas. Siento la lucha eterna librarse en mi interior. Estoy desesperada por expulsar el dulce, mi mente me lo indica, me obliga.

Una visión llega a mí: _Estoy inclinándome en el inodoro del instituto, meto 3 dedos con demencia desesperada por expulsar en chocolate. Sale un líquido color café que empieza a transformarse hasta convertirse en sangre, que sale y sale por mi garganta hasta hacerme caer. Hasta que me acaba por completo._

Cierro fuertemente los ojos, tratando de convertir mi expresión en una de placer para no preocuparlo, pero tal vez no lo consigo.

—Delicioso ¿no?

—Mucho, nuevo amigo.

—Entonces continuemos.

Trozo a trozo logro acabar con el dulce, sintiéndome la peor de las mierdas, componiendo mis muecas de asco y estremeciéndome al sentir la cosa pegajosa pasar por mi garganta. Sé que me observa, su mirada penetrante lo dice, es algo inevitable de notar. Lo miro y le sonrío. Mete su dedo en la boca seguramente humedeciéndolo con la lengua y después pasa su dedo en un extremo de mi mejilla limpiando los residuos del chocolate.

—Hora de irnos —anuncia.

—Sí —trato de decir lo más calmada posible, pero mis piernas tiemblan como gelatina.

Me deja en mi salón y yo empiezo a deprimirme con su partida. Odio no poder controlar los pensamientos aterradores que regresan cada vez más recurrentes y tengo miedo, mucho más del que sentí nunca.

—Hoy chicos la maestra de literatura no podrá asistir así que me ha pedido cuidarlos —su sonrisa me deja deslumbrada_. Mierda, ya viene de familia—. _Por ahora les entregaré la leyenda de Tristán e Isolda y algunas frases significativas del libro y la película.

Pasa por el asiento de cada uno, que en esta clase específicamente no se comparte con nadie. Cuando llega a mi lado, su sonrisa se hace más ancha, me entrega la hoja con la leyenda y sigue su camino. Empiezo a leer:

_Tristán era el hijo del rey de Leonois y Blancaflor, hermano del rey Marco. Fue educado por Gorvenal, que le enseñaba a manejar la lanza y la espada, a socorrer a los débiles y a detestar la felonía. Se hizo poco a poco maestro en tocar el arpa, y en el arte de la montería. Por otra parte, Isolda era hija del Rey de Irlanda._

_Cornualles, condado donde reinaba el Rey Marco, tío de Tristán, estaba comprometido por un tratado con Irlanda. En virtud de ese tratado, el condado de Cornualles debía entregar a trescientos jóvenes y a trescientas jóvenes a Irlanda._

_El Rey de Irlanda aceptó, sin embargo, que esta obligación no fuera cumplida si un campeón vencía en combate singular al gigante Morholt. Su cuñado Tristán acepta el desafío y vence a Morholt._

_Marco decide casarse con Isolda, la de los bucles de oro y envía a Tristán a buscarla al país de Irlanda. El contrato es concluido rápidamente y la Reina deja marchar a su hija._

_Pero la maga confía al sirviente Brangien que los acompañe. Prepara un filtro de amor para dar a beber a los esposos la noche de bodas. Brangien, el sirviente, esconde en el barco la copa que contiene el filtro._

_Durante el viaje de vuelta, Tristán e Isolda sienten el deseo de beber. Descubren la copa y ambos beben su contenido. Isolda bebió a grandes tragos y se lo dio a Tristán, que lo vació. El conjuro fue hecho: un amor indisoluble los unió._

Quedo asombrada con la pequeña leyenda, no puedo imaginar lo que será el libro. Me prometo salir directo a comprar el libro. Una pequeña nota al final de la página me llama la atención:

_Chica de ojos bonitos…_

_No estés triste, te ves tan hermosa sonriente y con esa aura característica tuya. No hay motivos para llorar, sobre todo cuando se está con vida. Ten un lindo día._

_PD: No olvides leer las frases, están después de esta página._

_Con cariño._

_Robert Masen._

Lo busco entre la multitud y le regalo una sonrisa radiante de agradecimiento, él asiente y sonríe de vuelta, tan rápido que nadie lo nota.

Frases significativas:

_— ¿No creéis que hay más cosas en la vida? _

_— ¿Más cosas? _

_—Algo más que el deber y la muerte. ¿Por qué tenemos sentimientos y no podemos desarrollarlos? ¿Por qué desear cosas si no pueden ser nuestras?_

_Tristán, sabemos que lo nuestro es imposible. Lo sabíamos desde un principio. Eso no significa que no sea cierto. Lo es. Es imposible. Quiero saber que estás vivo en alguna parte, que de vez en cuando piensas en mí. Quiero saber que hay algo más en esta vida. Y si te matan, no podré saberlo nunca._

_Para qué queremos los sentimientos si no los podemos desarrollar... para qué queremos los sueños, si no los podemos alcanzar_

_En tus ojos, mi rostro; en los míos, el tuyo. En los rostros descansan los corazones fieles. ¿Dónde podríamos encontrar dos mejores hemisferios sin un norte definido, sin un occidente declinante? Aquello que muere no estaba mezclado con igualdad. Si nuestros corazones son uno, o nuestro amor semejante, ninguno desfallecerá, ninguno morirá._

_Tenías razón...no sé si la vida es más grande que la muerte...pero el amor fue mejor que ambas._

—Bueno clase —dice en voz alta Robert sacándome de mi enamoramiento por las frases—. Como supongo, todos leyeron lo que les he dado. Quiero que durante estas dos horas desarrollen un escrito basado en la percepción de cada uno sobre la imposibilidad, el sentir o el amor imposible. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, maestro.

—Así que Uds. deciden, yo recomiendo los amores imposibles, después de todo, es algo familiar para todos.

Escucho bufidos, silbidos y quejas. Todos están enojados con la asignación. Yo predigo una terrible nota, soy terrible escribiendo, ni siquiera puedo o hacer algo coherente con lo que pienso.

Tomo lápiz y papel y ruego al cielo que mi mente funcione lo suficientemente bien para hacer algo decente.

**El sentir.**

**Por: Isabella Swan Dryer**

¿Por qué tenemos sentimientos y no podemos desarrollarlos?

Los sentimientos no son algo que se creó en el ser humano para una situación específica. Hay momentos en que los sentimientos están allí aguardando en lo subyacente de nuestra mente. Algunas veces, sin encontrar motivo para aflorar; otras, reprimiéndose como el demonio; y en la última, pero no en la situación de menor importancia, en la imposibilidad. Aquellos sentimientos que sabemos tener y queremos aflorar pero que no pueden porque el mundo ha decidido decirnos que son malos. Pero, ¿qué es lo malo? ¿Quién diablos lo inventó? Deberían suprimir las barreras del sentir. El ser humano es netamente libre, pero algunos osados han decidido cortarnos las alas. ¿Es acaso malo volar? Y si lo es, ¿por qué los pájaros bailan felices en el viento? ¿Por qué es más sencillo para los no humanos el sentir, amar, disfrutar?

Tratando durante milenios mostrarnos superiores, inteligentes y capaces, hemos olvidado aquel hermoso regalo que se nos dio al ser criaturas pensantes. Ahora el pensamiento ha abandonado el sentimiento y se ha unido a la razón para olvidar al corazón y acabar con los hombres. ¿Dónde quedaron aquellos días en que los hombres eran hombres y se permitía dimensionar con claridad la magnitud de su interior?

Debemos ver ese hermoso regalo que es la humanidad. Debemos ver a nuestro alrededor lo pequeño, disfrutar el aroma del aire, escuchar el canto de las hojas secas al ser pisadas, los diálogos de los pájaros y los demás animales. Debemos ser lo que deseamos ser. Lo malo no existe, al menos en lo que al sentir se refiere. Luchar, luchar con todo lo arraigado que tenemos que hacer. Tratan de dimensionar nuestra realidad, salvar la humanidad. Permitirnos amar libremente sin tener miedo del qué dirán, de la norma.

Yo anhelo ese momento con fervor, con ansias. Pero para hacerlo realidad primero debo empezar por mí, algo fácil de decir pero difícil de hacer. ¿Podré y podrás con la tarea?

Finalizo mi odisea cabeza baja, segura de que es un asco y gritándome por mentirosa. Yo nunca me permito sentir, al menos no lo suficiente, no realmente como en realidad me siento.

Robert viene a mi sonriente y toma mi hoja.

—No me digas porqué, pero sé que has acabado —lo hojea—. Me gusta, chica de ojos bonitos —gesticula lo último—. Debo llevar esto a casa de la maestra de literatura, pero he visto que no traes auto, si quieres te llevo.

— ¡Oh! No hay problema R…maestro —corrijo rápidamente—. Alguien vendrá a recogerme.

—Hablaremos ya de eso señorita —reprende divertido.

Él recoge todos los ensayos y nos deja 30 minutos antes. La euforia no se hace esperar. Yo solo observo la naturalidad y espontaneidad de los demás. ¿Alguna vez fui yo espontánea?

La repuesta llega rápidamente: No.

Siento que pierdo el tiempo, que no vivo como debería.

—Niña tonta —grita Alice furiosa—. Nos has ignorado a mí y a Cielo todo el día. ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?

—En mi defensa, estaba bastante confundida por lo de Andrew —el semblante de Alice cambia.

— ¿Tu novio?

—Ex–novio —digo exasperada—. ¿Por qué todos dicen que es mi novio?

— ¡Te beso, da! —la voz tras de mí confirma que mi otra amiga ha llegado—. Yo no hubiese tenido lío en ser besada por él. Es un bombón —chilla.

—Les aseguro que no sentí nada, fue como besar una roca. Y ni siquiera lo besé, me tomo por sorpresa.

—Es un alivio —dice Alice.

— ¿Alivio? —pregunto.

—No me hagas caso, Bella. Yo me entiendo solita —nuevamente viene la picardía del día anterior y yo me pregunto qué demonios trama.

—A veces asustas, Alice Cullen.

—Espérate a que te tenga más confianza, cariño —añade Cielo—. Ahí sí da miedo.

El tiempo con ella vuela, por lo que cuando menos pienso, el receso se ha acabado y yo debo entrar nuevamente a clases.

Las dos horas siguientes son monótonas y aburridas en un inicio. Aún no he presentado el supletorio de español por lo que debo asistir a clases de aquella asignatura y es frustrante, añadiendo gran peso al terrible acento de la maestra. Ella trata de impresionarme y hacerme quedar mal con preguntas mal formuladas, yo en cambio me río y le hago saber al resto de mis compañeros lo mala maestra que es. Cansada de luchar con quien no debe, en el momento que no debe, me ignora olímpicamente y yo disfruto viendo como nadie la toma en serio. Mi diversión acaba en menor tiempo del esperado, reemplazando mí diversión por la angustia de saber que Andrew seguramente ya estaría aquí.

Corro por los pasillos esperando que ninguno de los míos me vea, pero para mi mala suerte, Robert y Edward están cerca en lo que parece una gran disputa. Me observan y gruñen al notar al chico rubio y de ojos azules que, como si fuese lo más normal, toma mi mano, la besa y me arrastra hasta su auto.

No le hablo, no sé de qué hablar. Las palabras han abandonado nuevamente mis labios, él se ve enojado, encuentro el motivo de conversación.

— ¿Te ocurre algo?

—Perdón princesa, es que he visto a alguien que no me cae muy bien en tu instituto.

—Oh —murmuro.

—Pero hablemos de algo distinto. ¿Qué tal la escuela?

—Bien, me ha gustado el instituto.

—No sabes cuán feliz me hace, mi hermosa niña.

No me acostumbro a que me trate de aquella manera.

—Te hicieron un trasplante de corazón. Pareces otro —me mofo.

Él junta sus cejas, enojado. — ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? Malo si eres frio, malo si eres tierno. ¿Qué demonios esperan?

—Andrew, era un simple comentario sin importancia —respondo empezando a enojarme.

—Para todas es siempre lo mismo, comentarios sin importancia.

—A mi tú no me vienes a hablar de esa forma, Andrew —grito—. Para el auto.

— ¿Qué? —dice sin creérselo—. Faltan dos cuadras al menos.

—Hazlo —le ordeno—. Me importa un rábano, puedo caminar.

Lo hace a regañadientes, solo para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

—Perdón princesa, perdón, perdón —dice suplicante—. Fui un idiota al subirte el tono de voz.

—Ya no soy la idiota de antes, Andrew —sonrío petulante—. Acepté hablarte porque siento que es un ciclo que no cerré bien, pero solo eso. Adiós, y espero que todo salga perfecto en su vida.

Él me mira horrorizado y me sigue cuando abandono su auto. Me hala del brazo fuertemente y me estampa con su pecho envolviendo sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mí, aquella fue su técnica antigua para hacerme caer y derretir, pero esta vez no podría. Lo empujo y miro enojada.

—He cerrado el ciclo por completo Andrew, adiós.

—Tú no harás eso, Isabella Swan —dice con fiereza—. No cuando te necesito. Yo no estuve para ti al final de la puta enfermedad, pero estuve cuando caías, me lo debes. Estuve cuando daban asco ver tus huesos.

Siento el crack de mi pecho al romperse, jadeo en busca de aire. Sin poderme creer sus palabras. Nuevamente me ha destruido. Las ansias de llorar son acrecentadas en un mil por ciento, pero él no lo merece, él no me verá rota por sus palabras. Me armo de valor, tragándome el dolor instaurado en mi pecho.

—No te obligué a estar a mi lado —digo cada palabra con una calma que me asombra—. No te debo nada, menos ahora con lo que has dicho. Te digo adiós para siempre, idiota.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. —Por favor —suplica—. Te necesito, soy un idiota, pero sin ti me muero. Me mataré —amenaza.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? —grito—. ¿Acaso eres un niño? Desaparece de mi vida, no te quiero más.

—Lo puedes hacer, lo hiciste antes —se arrodilla y me toma de la cintura—. Mira, podemos intentar, nada te cuesta, por favor.

—NO —grito fuerte—. Déjame —digo inútilmente intentado zafarme.

—No la haré. No, hasta que aceptes.

—Ella ha dicho que la sueltes, idiota —dice una voz conocida a mis espaldas—. ¿Qué acaso no entiendes? —su tono es amenázate y aterrador.

Andrew se levanta apenado, pero cuando mira al ángel, sonríe con ironía.

— ¡Vaya! —la ironía surca la voz—. ¿Eres un héroe acaso?

—No, pero Bella no te quiere cerca así que te sugiero…

— ¿Ya la llamas Bella? —la rabia es palpable—. Qué rápido Cullen. Lárgate, esto es entre mi novia y yo.

Edward me mira desconcertado.

—No eres mi novio idiota —le grito y me alejo.

—Lo soy —dice furioso.

—Déjame arreglar esto, bonita —Edward me ofrece su mano, me pone a salvo a su lado y se acerca al furioso rubio. No me asusta su expresión asesina.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? —dice con calma.

— ¿Qué mierda te importa?

—Tienes razón, no me importa —sonríe—, pero por lo que veo debes ser mayor de edad.

— ¿Y eso qué putas tiene que ver?

—Bueno, Bella tiene 17 y, traducido en tu idioma, es menor de edad, por lo que si ella no desea tenerte cerca, puede imponer una denuncia por acoso. Puedes ir preso ¿sabías?

— ¿Quéee? —grita.

—Como lo oyes, hijo de puta —el ángel está enojado—. Aléjate de ella o me veré en la penosa labor de llamarte a juicio. Mi familia no solo está llena de médicos, sino también de abogados, aunque eso lo sabes muy bien ¿no?

Andrew se pone rojo y con la dignidad restante se larga. Siento el peso aplastante de sus palabras tomando posesión de mí. Mis manos tiemblan, mis ojos pican y las lágrimas caen finalmente. Empiezo a sollozar con fuerza. El ángel me abraza fuertemente, acariciando mi cabello y diciendo palabras de aliento en el momento.

—Shhh, shh. No llores, me parte verte así —su voz es un susurro roto, al igual que el mío—. Todo estará bien, bonita.

Me lleva a su auto y en menos de 1 minuto llegamos a casa. Madre y padre están juntos y miran aterrados mi estado, asesinando al ángel con la mirada.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? —grita mi padre.

—Pa…pá —digo—. Él no hizo nada, me salvó de Andrew.

La expresión de mi padre cambia totalmente a agradecimiento y luego de nuevo al odio seguramente pensando en Andrew.

—Gracias, muchacho —agradecen ambos.

Yo camino como perdida a Edward lo abrazo fuerte e inesperadamente, beso su mejilla por más tiempo del usual, se paraliza y yo me voy a mi cuarto.

Camino con pasos mecánicos, sintiéndome más perdida que nunca. Si no lo quería, ¿por qué sus palabras se sienten como dagas al corazón? Eran desgargantes por su verdad. Yo misma me asqueaba, me asqueo, puedo entender a medias sus palabras. Tal vez si le deba algo, después de todo.

Mi mente está tan dividida y jodida que no sé qué hacer. Me encierro en el baño desesperada, con ropa me meto entera a la tina y mientras el agua chorrea y mi ropa se adhiere, yo me desgarro, lloro como si la vida se fuera. Pienso en mi pasado, en la chica frágil y rota que soy ahora. No hay diferencia, ambas son un asco, ambas terminarán acabadas por culpa de la puta sociedad.

—Niña —grita nana—. Niña, salga por favor —dice llorando.

Pienso en nana, en su obsequio, en cómo lo odié y en cómo me odio por haberlo odiado. Quiero vomitar, quiero expulsar todo, la vida misma si es preciso. A veces la tortura es tan fuerte que me imagino tomando una navaja y partiendo mis brazos y piernas para morir de una buena vez.

—Déjame nana —grito en respuesta—. Por favor —apenas y murmuro.

—No lo haré. En el pasado la dejé y Ud. acabó mal. Esta vez, todo es diferente.

Empieza a golpear la puerta con tal rudeza y desespero que cansada del ruido salgo empapada.

— ¡Oh mi niña! —un abrazo me envuelve. Yo no sonrió, tengo una expresión muerta.

—Nana —digo ronca—. Quiero dormir.

Ella me quita la ropa, no me da vergüenza, me conoce desde diña. Me pone una pequeña pijama y trata inútilmente de secar un poco mi pelo. Cuando estoy lista, me acuesta en mi cama y se sienta a mi lado, cantando y velando mi sueño.

Tardo en encontrarlo y cuando lo hallo, sonrío a media. Tal vez en mi sueño encuentre un poco de felicidad que compense un poco la pesadilla que ha sido este día.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno y como no quiero que el regalo pare aquí, pues le doy otro adelanto de lo que verán el capitulo 12 :D.. So no diré como les pareció, solo dire a celebrar carajo, yo estoy emocionada :P xD

La leyenda de Tristan e Isolda que les parecio? Linda no?

**Empiezo a leer la última nota desnuda frente al espejo, mirándome. Sollozo más fuerte...**

**_ISABELLA:_**

**_Yo sé tú secreto, lo se hace mucho hermosa princesa, he soñado durante mucho con tenerte junto a mí y darte las fuerzas necesarias, nunca te he juzgado ni te juzgare, te conozco en la distancia... Tal vez soy un idiota cobarde por no aceptarlo, algún día tal vez lo descubras, tal vez me veras, es mi sueño, mi ilusión más grande. Tal vez leyendo estas palabras descubras quien soy._**

**_Desde que te vi pensé que había enloquecido, eres demasiado hermosa y perfecta, tus ojos han tenido siempre algo inusual, yo quise alcanzarte, pero alguien gano mi puesto. En un principio tuve rabia, pero he entendido que no era mi momento. Te vi romperte y caer al abismo… Allí estuve como un loco acosador observando, deseando que tus ojos y los míos se unieran. ¿Lo hicieron?_**

**_Te dejo la tarea de descubrirlo a ti._**

**_He escrito algo pensando en ti y deseo obsequiártelo…_**

**_Espero te guste bonita._**

**Somos como plumas.**

**Flotando en este universo,**

**Quizá todo este escrito,**

**Pero... ¿porque lo escrito no se puede cambiar?**

**Cuando la tristeza ataca al momento de la caída,**

**Solo basta una mirada hacia arriba,**

**Mirar con fervor la belleza de un día,**

**De lo que alguien alguna vez llamo Vida.**

**Ahogo un grito tapándome con la boca ambas manos. No puede ser.**

**¿Ángel acaso eres tú? ¿Sabías mi secreto?**


	13. OBSEQUIOS SECRETOS Y NO TAN SECRETOS

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes aqui mostrados son creacion de Meyer, yo los uso para crear algunas cosas que andas rondando en mi cabeza...**

**Mi beta es: Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD) ; www facebook groups / betasffaddiction ... Mil gracias a ella por hacer de esto algo lindo**

* * *

**GRACIAS A MIS NIÑAS HERMOSAS POR EL APOYO INFINITO CADA SEMANA...**

**"Nadie puede volver atras y comenzar algo nuevo, pero cualquiera puede comenzar hoy y crear un nuevo futuro. - no juzgarme a mi misma a través de los ojos de los demas".**

* * *

**CAPITULO 12. OBSEQUIOS SECRETOS Y NO TAN SECRETOS.**

Despierto en la noche, medio desnuda. Por la pequeña pijama que llevo puesta tengo frío pero no en el cuerpo, tengo frío en el alma. Mis ojos arden y no precisamente por un mal de visión. Arden porque desean seguir derramando lágrimas y yo no lo permito.

Cuando enciendo la luz, una caja mediana de color rosa y con una cinta me asombra. Al lado de esta hay varias notas, una es de nana, lo sé por la letra.

_Niña… Alguien dejo esto para Ud._

Tomo las demás notas que están enumeradas:

_Puede que esto te sirva, tal vez no lo haga. He decidido obsequiarte esto porque desde hace años quiero hacerlo. Darte algo que te una a mí, al menos un poco…_

_Sigue las instrucciones al pie de la letra, es vital para mí, para ti._

_1. Cierra la puerta, desnúdate. Mira quién eres sin tapujos. Natural._

_2. Mírate en el espejo, observa tu rostro oblicuo y perfecto, pasa tus manos por ella, siente la suavidad, cierra los ojos y déjate llevar. Deja que tu tacto dibuje en tu mente la chica que eres._

_3. Piensa en tus sentimientos, en lo hermosa que eres en el interior._

_4. Toma la nota dentro de la caja en tus manos. Hay palabras que tal vez te animen._

_5. Sonríe, tu sonrisa puede cambiar el mundo, es tan hermosa que podría convencer a cualquiera de hacer tu voluntad._

_6. Toma tus obsequios y míralos con detenimiento:_

_Las rosas blancas simbolizan tu hermosura, tu pureza. También muestran tu valentía y fortaleza._

_Las rosas rojas, el dolor que seguro has padecido, pero también significan la pasión, la fuerza que le entregarás a tu alma para salir adelante, seguir y luchar._

_El peluche es algo simbólico, algo que las mujeres disfrutan y quiero que tengas para que abraces cuando te sientas triste y sola. Cuéntale tus problemas, él no juzgará, solo escuchará._

Me observo en el espejo, con la hoja de papel y siguiendo las instrucciones dadas... Empiezo a derramar lágrimas. A veces no puedo controlar observarme así, a veces no puedo evitar desgarrarme. Comí aquella chocolatina con un fuerte dolor punzando mi pecho, con asco, pero con deseo. Tan contradictoria es mi mente.

Trato de visualizar lo bueno en mí, la pureza, la valentía y la pasión que asegura el desconocido que no firmó. No hay nada, solo dolor. No puedo observarme, tengo la vista nublada por lo negativo.

Empiezo a leer la última nota desnuda frente al espejo, mirándome. Sollozo más fuerte...

_ISABELLA:_

_Yo sé tu secreto, lo sé hace mucho, hermosa princesa. He soñado durante mucho con tenerte junto a mí y darte las fuerzas necesarias. Nunca te he juzgado ni te juzgaré. Te conozco en la distancia... Tal vez soy un idiota cobarde por no aceptarlo. Algún día tal vez lo descubras, tal vez me verás. Es mi sueño, mi ilusión más grande. Tal vez leyendo estas palabras descubras quién soy._

_Desde que te vi pensé que había enloquecido. Eres demasiado hermosa y perfecta, tus ojos han tenido siempre algo inusual. Yo quise alcanzarte, pero alguien ganó mi puesto. En un principio tuve rabia, pero he entendido que no era mi momento. Te vi romperte y caer al abismo… Allí estuve como un loco acosador observando, deseando que tus ojos y los míos se unieran. ¿Lo hicieron?_

_Te dejo la tarea de descubrirlo a ti._

_He escrito algo pensando en ti y deseo obsequiártelo…_

_Espero te guste, bonita._

_Somos como plumas._

_Flotando en este universo,_

_Quizá todo esté escrito,_

_Pero... ¿por qué lo escrito no se puede cambiar?_

_Cuando la tristeza ataca al momento de la caída,_

_Solo basta una mirada hacia arriba,_

_Mirar con fervor la belleza de un día,_

_De lo que alguien alguna vez llamo Vida._

Ahogo un grito tapándome con la boca ambas manos. No puede ser.

¿Ángel, acaso eres tú? ¿Sabías mi secreto?

Mi mente hace conjeturas, une las piezas del rompecabezas y me grita que es cierto. Quiero creerlo, deseo poder hacerlo, pero mi amor propio es tan poco que no concibe que alguien como él se fije en alguien como yo. Es francamente una locura.

Diablos, tengo que saber quién es, tengo que saberlo. Mi mente crea un plan, uno que tal vez me haga quedar en ridículo pero que me ayudará a descubrir la verdad.

— ¿Niña? —la voz de nana me saca de mis cavilaciones—. Un joven ha venido a verla.

Mis ojos se abren como platos al escuchar eso, tal vez mi admirador ha decidido venir y enfrentar la realidad. Tal vez sea el ángel.

Sonrío como tonta.

—Voy nana, dile que espere 5 minutos —empiezo a correr como loca por mi habitación, buscando algo de maquillaje para cubrir un poco mi estado. Cuando creo estar lista, miro mi reflejo en el espejo.

Abro la puerta y bajo lentamente las escalas. Pienso que unos ojos verdes me recibirán, pero una decepción enorme llega a mi alma cuando me reciben unos ojos grises brillantes expectantes. Sonrío porque es inevitable no sonreírle a él.

Robert como siempre está perfecto; su cabello rubio está desordenado y rebelde, sus ojos grises me miran con intensidad y sus labios están ladeados en una sonrisa sexy, similar a la de su primo. Muevo la cabeza negando. No puedo pensar en el ángel todo el tiempo, no cuando es otro quien aguarda por mí.

—Robert —digo a modo de saludo. Él se acerca y toma mi mano, depositando un beso como en las películas antiguas.

—Hola, señorita de ojos bonitos —dice él.

—Puedo preguntar, ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunto curiosa.

Él solo sonríe, como usualmente lo hace.

— ¿Qué? Acaso no puedo pasar a saludar a mi nueva alumna estrella favorita —yo me río.

— ¡Claro! —digo—. Aunque esto podría causarte problemas, ¿no?

—No cuando sea bajo tu propia voluntad, chica de ojos bonitos —empiezo a reírme más fuerte. Él me agrada y hace olvidar por momentos los problemas.

—No me quejo —añado.

—Ya que no te quejas —sus ojos buscan los míos de nuevo—. ¿Te apetecería dar un paseo?

— ¡Eh! —piensa, une correctamente el lío en tu cabeza. Habla, respira, responde—. Sí, sería divertido —mi voz es un chillido.

—Genial —dice sonriente.

Sé que mis padres nos observan. Ignoro olímpicamente las miradas preocupadas de mi padre, seguro y piensa tendremos algo y el chico es mayor. Él es algo así como mi nuevo amigo y espero conservarlo por mucho tiempo.

—No te preocupes Bella, esto no será una cita —su tono de voz es divertido—. De hecho, quería hacer algo para animarte.

Levanto una ceja.

— ¿Animarme?

—No soy idiota, ojos bonitos —responde él—. No me gusta ver tus ojitos apagados o preocupados. Debo hacer algo para que brillen.

— ¿Algo como qué? —pregunto.

—Un obsequio, una sorpresa tal vez —mi mente se desvía y pienso en mi obsequio. ¿Podría ser él?

Descarto la idea rápido, la nota decía que su arte era diferente.

_Ángel por favor, sé tú, quiero que lo seas. Lo anhelo como pocas veces he anhelado algo._

—_Eres una idiota —dice mi cabeza—. ¿Enserio crees que eres digna de él? No te quieres, nunca lo has hecho. ¿Cómo esperas quererlo a él?_

—_Ya lo quiero —grito furiosa en mi cabeza—. Si él ha estado como lo dijo, lo quiero. Lo querría aunque él a mí no._

— ¿Por qué tan pensativa bonita? —dice Robert.

—A veces es bueno tener charlas consigo mismo Robert.

—Lo sé, puede ser entretenido incluso —sonríe él—. Y por favor, dime Rob. Me gusta que mis amigos me llamen así.

Me gusta que me llame su amiga.

— ¿Soy tu amiga? —pregunto sonriente.

—Si deseas ser mi amiga, pues bienvenida a mi enorme corazón —dice mofándose.

—Idiota —bufo.

—Un idiota sexy, ¿no crees?

No puedo evitar soltar una enorme carcajada y reírme.

—Puede ser.

Lo siguiente es lo común, subimos a su auto, él pone música a todo volumen y empieza a cantar afirmando que no es el mejor cantante de todos los tiempos, aunque puedo decir que lo hace lo suficientemente bien. Los chistes y las risas del sexy profesor llevan mi mente a otro lugar, uno más feliz y en el que soy más yo misma. Con Rob, las cosas son tan sencillas como respirar. El auto se detiene frente a un establecimiento, el título me llama la atención y envía escalofríos a todo mi cuerpo… HOPE.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta al ver mi estado—. ¿No te gusta el lugar? Mira que ni siquiera entramos.

—No… es eso, es solo que me gusta el nombre.

—La esperanza es un título curioso para un lugar donde se canta, pero supongo que al ser lo último que se pierde es apropiado para los novatos que prueban suerte cantando.

Abro los ojos como platos… ¿veremos personas cantar? No me doy cuenta que la pregunta ha abandonado mis labios.

—Sí, lo haremos —dice sonriente—, a menos que no te guste la música y entonces eso sería muy extraño —frunce el ceño.

—Claro que me gusta la música, solo que nunca había asistido a un lugar con música en vivo con nadie. Generalmente mis amigos eran más de fiestas —recordé a Andrew, a Mathew y a Estella. Ellos se divertían más bailando y embriagándose, bueno eso hacíamos todos. Yo no era un ángel y también tomaba hasta perder la consciencia.

—Disfrutarás mucho, ya verás —afirma sonriente.

Entramos al lugar que es bastante amplio y acogedor. Hay mesas en todos lados y una tarima justo en el medio iluminada por un enorme reflector. Nos ubicamos atrás pero en el medio, en el lugar preciso para disfrutar del espectáculo.

Hay un joven en el centro con una guitarra, él empieza a pasear sus dedos y a producir una hermosa melodía. Tardo por lo menos un minuto en reconocerlo, el ángel se ve hermoso allí concentrado y cantando aquella hermosa melodía. Siento que me derretiré con su voz, con la canción que toca todas mis fibras. Sonrío por verlo en su estado natural, libre y sin ataduras, siendo feliz y libre.

—Tenía curiosidad de ver a mi primito cantar —Rob dice casual—. Consideré buen momento, te animaba y comprobaba que él no canta tan mal.

—Canta como un dios —murmuro embelesada.

Su voz continúa inundando el lugar hasta que empieza a descender lentamente, convirtiéndose en un susurro, extinguiéndose y siendo reemplazada por los aplausos y una hermosa sonrisa de su parte.

Él era simplemente perfecto.

**POV EDWARD**

Las luces dan directo a mi rostro, no veo muy bien, estoy nervioso y mis manos sudan. Siempre he sido de los que padecen de pánico escénico y aunque parezca confiado y sereno, no lo era del todo. Detrás de mí aún había residuos del chico tímido y asustadizo que fui en el pasado, ese chico que no encontraba las fuerzas y bajaba la voz.

Aparté de mi cabeza el resto del mundo y me concentré en la letra solo en la letra, viéndola a ella, a mi inspiración. Su rostro celestial me sonríe y yo no puedo evitar hacerlo también, mis manos rasgan las cuerdas de la guitarra, provocando que las melodías inunden el lugar. Cierro los ojos y solo siento y dejo que mi voz salga.

_Pareces ser la única que no ve tu belleza_

_Es el rostro en el espejo_

_Mirando detrás de ti_

_Caminas por aquí pensando que no eres hermosa_

_Pero eso no es cierto_

_Porque te conozco_

_Aguanta Bebé, que lo estás perdiendo_

_El nivel de agua es alto, y tú estás tirándote en él_

_Y dejándote ir..._

_Y nadie sabe_

_Que tú lloras, pero no se lo dices a nadie_

_...que no puedes ser la chica de oro_

_Y que estás atada con una sonrisa_

_pero dejándote hundir._

_Supongo que es verdad que el amor era todo lo que querías_

_Porque lo estás dando todo_

_como si fuera un cambio extra_

_Con la esperanza de acabe en tu bolsillo_

_Pero te deja de lado como una moneda bajo la lluvia_

_Oh, este no es un precio a pagar_

_no es un precio a pagar..._

Mi voz fue descendiendo hasta extinguirse, mientras las cuerdas seguían sonando. Abro mis ojos lentamente y sonrío. Esto era por y para ella. Cuando decidí venir a cantar a este sitio, pensé que era una forma silenciosa de decirle cuánto la amaba. Los aplausos ensordecedores me inundan el corazón, retorciéndolo de alegría.

—Excelente, primito —dice aquella odiosa voz a mis espaldas.

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —grito furioso.

—Vaya —dice irónico—, y yo que intentaba hacer mi buena acción del día —lo miro confuso.

— ¿Qué?

—Mira Edward, sé que fui un idiota contigo en el pasado y que te maltraté y toda esa mierda, pero éramos niños. Es hora de que dejes el pasado en el pasado.

—Tan fácil decirlo cuando no fuiste tú el maltratado —grito—. Por tu culpa, idiota, estuve traumatizado por años.

—Te he pedido perdón por eso, mucho —dice con la mirada baja, pero a mí no me convencía—. Mira eso no importa ahora. Ahora solo importa _ella_ —su mano señala una mesa en la distancia, veo sus ojos brillantes encontrarse con los míos, mi corazón late rápidamente. _Mi princesa._

— ¿Qué mierda haces con ella? —digo furioso recobrando la razón y viendo como él estaba a su lado.

—Trato de animarla, la he visto decaída —dice él como si nada—, como también he visto como la miras y como sonríe ella a tu lado —_¿Qué?—. _Ella me gusta, Edward —continúa él. Yo enfurezco aún más—. Y no jugaré sucio, si estar a tu lado le saca una sonrisa, pagaré el precio. Pero no me rendiré, lucharé para conquistar su corazón.

Lo asesino con la mirada, pero todo aquello pasa a segundo plano cuando una corriente eléctrica atraviesa mi hombro y calienta todo mi cuerpo. Me giro ansioso por verla y ella me sorprende. Me mira con una sonrisa y se arroja a mis brazos besando mi pecho al estar en contacto conmigo.

_El puto cielo._

—Edward —dice ella sonriente—. Cantas hermoso.

—Gra…gra…cias —tartamudeo. Genial, ahora ella creerá que soy un idiota.

—Podrías acompañarnos a nuestra mesa, primito —dice aquella odiosa voz.

—Ustedes a la nuestra —añado yo—. Alice y Jasper están por allí —lo digo principalmente porque no soportaría estar como mal tercio, no con ella y Robert.

—Genial —murmura feliz Bella sorprendiéndonos a ambos al tomar mi brazo y olvidarse de él.

Yo solo sonrío feliz, esta no puede ser una mejor noche, excepto claro, por el tarado de mi primo.

—Bella —grita Alice cuando estamos llegando—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —un brillo especial ilumina sus ojos al vernos tomados del brazo.

Ella se suelta y yo fulmino a mi hermana. Su mirada busca a mi primo y él sonríe coqueto y pícaro.

—Fui a su casa y la invité a salir —dice casual tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos. Gruño furioso.

—Sí… ¡eh! —dice asustada—. La verdad, él dice que quería animarme, que me veía decaída —ella lo mira directo a los ojos y yo trago el nudo en mi garganta—, aunque según yo, no tiene amigos y soy la única que aceptaría salir —le saca la lengua como niña pequeña e inevitablemente todos empezamos a reír.

—Lo hice como una excusa para poder estar cerca de ti —mi estomago se retuerce—. No me pongas esa cara Bella, te he dicho que aún no te seduciré, lo haré, pero no aún —ella se ríe y yo quiero matarlo.

— ¡Ay Rob! —suspira ella. ¿Rob?—. ¿Qué haré contigo? Pareces un niño pequeño, bromeando con todo.

¿Qué tal si lo mandas a la mierda? Quise decir furioso.

—Eso te gusta de mí —responde él—, no lo puedes negar.

Ahora sí, lo iba a tomar del cuello y estampar contra una pared. Quebraría sus huesos y sería muy divertido.

—Bueno, bueno tórtolos —dice mi hermana. La vuelvo a fulminar—. ¿Qué tal les pareció mi hermanito?

—Ningunos tórtolos, Alice —dice ella subiendo en un segundo mi estado anímico—. Y Edward estuvo genial, literalmente lloré viéndolo en ese escenario… Parecía un ángel —sus mejilla se tiñen de rojo—. Es decir… su, ¡eh! Este, la voz. Sí, sí la voz.

Le sonrío enormemente y hablo.

—Bueno estaremos de pie toda la noche o ¿nos vamos a sentar?

—Tan gentil como siempre, idiota —mi hermana me mira con los ojos brillantes. Algo trama.

Nos sentamos en aquella mesa alejada de todos con Bella en medio del idiota y yo.

—Rob —añade mi hermana girándose a él—. ¿Te animas a cantar conmigo en el karaoke?

¿Qué?

—Mi hermano es un tonto y se cree super estrella y no quiere cantar conmigo —¿qué yo me creía, qué?

—Soy malo —dice él sonriente y tomando la mano de mi hermanita para después besarla—, pero como eres mi primita favorita, no me importará.

Bella, los mira y sonríe.

—No eres malo —añade.

Oh mierda, ahora lo ha escuchado hasta cantar.

—Genial —bufo.

—Será divertido —dice mi hermana con su sonrisa diabólica.

Mientras esperamos a que ellos canten, el tiempo transcurre lento entre las disputas de Robert y mías por llamar su atención. Sé que mi hermana y Jasper disfrutan del espectáculo.

—Bella —dice mi cuñado—, al parecer nadie ha tenido la decencia de presentarnos. Soy Jasper Hale —se levanta de su silla, va a ella y besa su mejilla—. Un placer.

—El gusto es mío, cuñado —Alice chilla y ella ríe.

—Es un hecho que me caes mejor que hace 5 minutos —añade el rubio.

Yo solo sonrío.

—Hora del karaoke, amigo —se escucha decir al presentador—. Los que deseen cantar, vengan a inscribirse y a elegir la canción.

—Sí —chilla de nuevo mi hermana—. Vamos Rob.

—Vamos enana —dice sonriente—, pero antes —se acerca a Bella y besa su mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Ella se estremece y yo siento mi sangre y mi cuerpo arder de ira.

Los veo partir y aún enojado, respiro tranquilo, al menos no tengo que verle por un rato la cara.

—Ya regreso —avisa Jasper. Él me pica un ojo. Se aleja de nosotros y toma su teléfono.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Edward? —la voz de mi princesa es insegura.

—Lo que quieras, nueva amiga —respondo sonriente.

— ¿Por qué te llevas tan mal con Rob? —rechino los dientes, es algo que no me gusta hablar.

—Tal vez luego, bonita —digo.

Ella baja la cabeza avergonzada.

—Lo…lo siento, no sabía que te molestaba tanto —trata de excusarse.

—Es algo que algún día tal vez te diga —medio sonrío.

Ella me mira con sus hermosos ojos brillando. Amo con locura su rostro y su sonrisa, mi corazón late deprisa.

—Bueno —trato de empezar—, ¿qué tal tu tarde? —tengo la pequeña esperanza de que haya abierto mi regalo y que sospeche de mi. Sonrío enormemente.

—Dormí —contesta encogiéndose de hombros—, no me sentía muy bien después de lo que pasó.

— ¡Ah! —seguramente mi voz suena hueca y decepcionada.

—Aunque, ¿sabes? —sonríe como nunca antes vi, con sus ojos brillando—. Alguien me envió un obsequio.

— ¿Enserio? —trato de sonar sorprendido, sonrío de nuevo como idiota—. Y qué era.

—Algo muy hermoso, tal vez algún día te muestre.

— ¿Así que te gustó lo que te mandó tu admirador secreto? —pregunto casual.

Algo brilla en sus ojos… puede ser ilusión, esperanza y ¿amor? ¿Algo parecido al amor? Ternura, alegría. Se levanta de su silla toma mi mano y me hala, obligándome a levantarme. La sigo y ella me mira directamente a los ojos, como tratando de descubrir una verdad oculta.

— ¿Y tú como sabes que es secreto? —mi mente queda en blanco.

* * *

**N/A: **Tomatazos o mucho amor?

Mis amores aca les dejo el capi y espero disfruten, la verdad Rob fue malo con un Edd pequeño, pero bueno a veces metemos la pata, pronto sabran asi como pronto este par derramaran mas miel :3

Nos leemos :* Besitoo...

**FIRE**


	14. IRA, CELOS, AMOR

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes aqui mostrados son creacion de Meyer, yo los uso para crear algunas cosas que andas rondando en mi cabeza...**

******Mi beta es: Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD) ; www facebook groups / betasffaddiction ... Te agradezco tanto mi nena, enserio no se que haría sin ti**

* * *

**Gracias a las niñas que siguen esta historia porque de verdad es lo que me hace escribir esto :)**

**"Nadie puede volver atras y comenzar algo nuevo, pero cualquiera puede comenzar hoy y crear un nuevo futuro. - no juzgarme a mi misma a través de los ojos de los demas".**

* * *

**CAPITULO 13. IRA, CELOS, AMOR.**

Puedo ver su manzana de Adán subir y bajar desesperada. Aquella es mi confirmación, pero deseo con locura la respuesta. Quiero escuchar de sus labios que es él mi príncipe encantado que ha hecho mi día más hermoso.

—Yo… eh —trata de decir—. ¿Es de suponer, no? —se ríe nervioso—. Digo, no mencionaste su nombre ni nada y bueno…

— ¿Te pasa algo Edward? ¿Estás bien? —trato de mostrarme inocente—. Te veo algo ansioso y preocupado.

— ¿Yo? —ríe sin humor—. No pasa nada, no es nada. Estoy perfectamente —me sonríe, pero es una mueca asustada.

—Sabes Edward, retomando lo de mi admirador. Amé mi obsequio, creo que si supiera quién es lo besaría en este instante y le propondría matrimonio —trato de bromear y él se tensa. Otra prueba más. ¿Por qué no me dice, soy yo y ya? Quiero tomarlo del cuello y obligarlo a que me diga.

— ¡Oh! Afortunado será él —su voz está inquieta, ansiosa y a la vez desesperada—, si se atreve. Quiero decir, los tipos que hacen esas cosas son tontos y cobardes y siempre terminan perdiendo. Llega otro idiota con más huevos y te la quitan —ahora su voz sonaba enojada.

—Ojalá y se atreva a decirlo —sigo la corriente—. Si no lo hace, no esperaré por siempre y sé que alguien más querría ocupar su lugar —juego sucio, lo sé, pero en verdad me estaba empezando a desesperar.

Él me mira con intensidad, sus ojos verdes perforándome lentamente, hablándome en silencio. Toma mi mano sin yo notarlo y allí está nuevamente esa conocida corriente eléctrica atravesando cada hueso y cada terminación nerviosa.

—Yo —mi corazón se acelera cuando empieza—, yo…

Pero el contacto desaparece cuando Robert pasa sus brazos por mi cintura y me abraza fuertemente, llevándome lejos de Edward.

—Alguien por allí me dijo que no creía que fueras mi amiga y que debía abrazarte para demostrarlo, bonita —susurra en mi oído—. Así que el muy idiota puede morderse su codo por envidioso —él besa el tope de mi cabeza y puedo escuchar a mis espaldas a Edward gruñendo.

— ¿Qué no ves que estábamos hablando, idiota? —grita el ángel tomando mi brazo y halándome a su lado de nuevo.

—Solo necesitaba algo por un segundo, primito —dice enojado—, deja la histeria. Y el idiota eres tú, la acabas de tratar como un trapo, seguro la has lastimado —grita Robert.

—Hijo de…—empieza Edward.

— ¡Hey! —grita furioso Robert—. Cuidado con lo que estabas por decir.

— ¿Y si no qué, idiota?

—Nada —dice sonriente y me toma de nuevo por la cintura—. Mejor te daré motivos para estar enojado.

—Qué mier…—empieza a decir el ángel, pero se calla y yo me congelo.

Robert estampa su boca con la mía y empieza a mover sus labios, ansioso, reclamando algo que no posee y separándose rápidamente. Mirándome con una malicia que nunca antes vi presente en sus ojos. Luego su mirada cambia y se torna a una más arrepentida.

—Tú —grita Edward—, pedazo de animal. Donde la vuelvas a tocar, te mato —el ángel está furioso y descontrolado, pero yo ahora mismo soy el demonio.

—Basta ya, uds. dos —grito lo más fuerte que puedo, mirando a ambos como si deseara matarlos—. ¿Qué se creen? Que me pueden meter en su estúpida pelea y usarme como un juguete, para herirse mutuamente.

Veo a Edward tratando de replicar pero en este momento estoy demasiado furiosa. Veo rojo y comprendo que tal vez él no sea mi príncipe después de todo y yo solo me engañé vanamente. Después de todo ¿para qué ocultaría lo obvio?

—No digas nada, Edward Cullen.

—Pero Bella.

—Nada de Bella, basta uds. dos con esas absurdas discusiones y miradas por nada. No sé qué pasó y no me interesa, el pasado es pasado, piensen en el presente. Son familia y las familias no se tratan así.

Tomo mi bolso y me alejo de allí, furiosa por cómo se han portado. Sé que me siguen, lo siento, pero trato de ignorar la presencia. Nuevamente me toman del brazo.

—Quien quiera que seas, suéltame.

—Soy Benjamín, Isabella —me giro apenada y lo veo mirándome preocupado. Sigue tan guapo como siempre aunque mucho más maduro. Me estremezco, pues la última vez que lo vi no estaba tan jodida—. Vi la pequeña discusión que tuviste con esas personas —continúa con el ceño fruncido y señalado a Edward y Robert que nos miran asombrados—. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Le sonrío en agradecimiento.

—Sí, gracias.

—Espera voy y le digo a mi novia para que nos acompañe —me acaricia la mejilla y sonríe.

Yo le entrego una enorme sonrisa, por evitarme la penosa tarea de llegar sola a casa. Sé que Robert y Edward están cerca, la conocida corriente lo dice. Yo no muevo ni un músculo, estoy tan furiosa que hago como si no existieran.

—Bella —empieza el ángel.

—No quiero escucharlos más, estoy bastante enojada —mi voz suena tosca y seca.

—Pero, Bella, no podemos permitir que te marches con cualquiera —esta vez habla Robert—. Sé que tal vez me comporté como un crío. Lo siento de verdad.

Los miro mal de nuevo por idiotas.

—No me marcho con cualquiera. Es Benjamín, un amigo de mi padre y, de hecho, desde hace como 3 meses, su socio.

Edward tensa la mandíbula, Robert lo ve enojado y sonríe.

—Yo te traje, yo te llevo —dice juguetón—. Así que le diremos eso a tu socio.

Seguramente puedo perforar su cabeza con la mirada, pues se encoje amedrentado por mi respuesta visual. Benjamín y su novia llegan justo a tiempo de que cometa una masacre.

—Bella mira, te presento a mi novia, María Campbell.

La chica es morena bajita, con rizos chocolates y ojos verdes. Unos verdes más oscuros que los de Edward. Le sonrío y ella me devuelve la sonrisa observándome con detenimiento y prácticamente perforándome con su potente mirada, me siento desnuda ante su observación.

—Hola —digo intimidada—. Mucho gusto María.

—El placer es mío, Benjamín habla maravillas de tu familia —le sonrío.

—Cosa que agradezco —digo con absoluta sinceridad. Para nadie de nuestro círculo social era un secreto mi padecimiento.

Desvío mi mirada porque siento la vergüenza y el peso de mis actos tomando posesión entera de mi cuerpo. Siento que me encojo y deseo llorar. Odio sentirme de esta forma. Como cualquier situación, me recuerda lo perdida que me encuentro. Debo empezar a mirar en todas la direcciones y evitar que las lágrimas acudan, pero la labor se incrementa cuando los ojos verdes de María me escrudiñan más a fondo, se le nota cuánto desea hablarme.

—Bien, ahora que ya se conocen chicas, ¿hora de irnos, no?

— ¡Hey, hey! —dice Robert—. Yo la llevo, ella vino conmigo después de todo. No es de caballeros permitir que otro la acompañe en mi lugar —como siempre su voz es juguetona, aunque veo que en el fondo hay un poco de realidad, de verdad quiere llevarme a casa.

Me hubiese parecido cómico su comentario si no estuviera tan enojada y triste y desesperada por llorar.

—Sinceramente, Robert —interrumpo—. Deseo irme con ellos, hace mucho no veía a Benjamín —lo miro directamente haciéndole saber cuál es mi deseo.

— ¿Hablaremos mañana? —pregunta dudoso, ese gesto me hace recordar a su primo. Son tan similares que a veces da miedo

—Sí —mi voz aún suena enojada y cortante.

—Bella —empieza el ángel, su voz es triste y me rompe el alma—. Lamento lo de hace un rato… yo, creo que a veces no puedo controlar que él me saque de quicio —me enoja que hable como si Robert no estuviera presente.

—Edward, tu primo está presente, no debes hablar de él como si no estuviera —digo enojada—. Y bueno, creo que es hora de irme, nos vemos mañana —no sé por qué estoy más enojada, por su actitud con Robert o por no saber si es mi príncipe y empezar a sembrar la duda en mi.

Parto de allí dejándolo sin habla, sin despedirme de Alice y Jasper y con la seguridad de que en casa me partiré en pedazos nuevamente. María y Benjamín se toman de la mano y sonríen. Da envidia ver una pareja como ellos, una pareja que seguramente se casará y tendrá hijos. La vida puede ser tan perfecta para unos y tan desastrosa para otros. Da rabia.

—Y entonces, Bella —empieza Ben—. ¿Estás en último año? —su pregunta es sutil, tratando de no incomodar y a la vez de obtener información.

—Soy Junior —me limito a contestar y no es que quiera ser grosera, pero se para donde va esto.

—Pero cómo te va —insiste—. ¿Estás mejor?

—Sí, Ben. Gracias.

—Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, ya sabes.

—Amor —reprende su novia—. Déjala, si ella desea contarte lo hará —me mira fijamente, perforándome de nuevo con sus ojos.

El resto del camino transcurre en silencio, al menos de mi parte. Ellos hablan quedito entre sí y yo solo espero por llegar a casa. La música inunda mis oídos y me relajo hasta quedarme casi dormida, aunque aún estoy consciente.

—Pobrecilla —dice benjamín—. Ha pasado por tanto y solo tiene 17, da pena que los jóvenes arruinen su vida así de fácil.

Quiero replicar y decirle que no ha sido mí culpa, si no de la sociedad estúpida y sus modelos extremistas de belleza, pero estoy tan perdida que no puedo decir nada, solo dejarme ir.

—Pobrecito tú que no comprendes la complejidad de lo que ella tiene —escucho decir a María antes de perder por completo la consciencia.

No sueño, sé que me pierdo y que después me zarandean y estoy en casa. Miro asustada a Ben que me carga, le pido que me baje y así lo hace. Mis padres nos miran interrogantes en la puerta.

—Los vi cuando estaba con mis amigos y como hace mucho no charlábamos decidí quedarme con Ben y su novia —explico rápidamente.

—Genial, mi niña —apoya padre—. ¿Gustan pasar?

—En realidad debo irme ya mismo, Char —dice apenado Ben—, pero vendré mañana, si no te importa.

—Estaría perfecto —se adelanta madre—. Así tendré tiempo de encargar una gran cena.

No me agradan mucho las visitas de los amigos de mis padres, pero con Ben las cosas no han sido nunca aburridas, por eso estuve un tanto obsesionada con él. Era de esos seres perfectos que irradiaban luz con su sonrisa, o al menos era todo lo que conocía con aquellas características en ese entonces.

—Genial —dice María, luego se gira y me mira detenidamente—. ¿Puedo hablarte, Isabella? —pregunta mirándome con fijeza.

Yo solo me limito a asentir, inquietada por su pregunta. La guio a mi sala dejando atrás a Ben y a mis padres. María me pide permiso para sentarse.

—Seguramente te preguntarás por qué deseo hablar contigo —empieza ella.

—La verdad, sí —es extraño que quiera hablarme, si apenas y nos conocemos.

—Verás, sabes que Benjamín es mi novio —era obvio, seguía sin comprender—. Él me ha contado… tu historia —entro en shock, otra más en la lista de los que sienten lastima por la estúpida niña.

—No necesito otro lo siento —digo con sinceridad—. No quiero eso María, si es lo que dirás.

María me sonríe. —No te diré que lo siento, de hecho considero que muchos lo han dicho —dice ella—. Verás, el hecho es que ahora te vi triste como deseando llorar, pero también vi que literalmente te tragaste las lágrimas. Así que quería decirte que si te parece podrías iniciar un proceso terapéutico.

¿Qué?

—Mira —continúa ella ignorando mi expresión—. Soy psicóloga y pienso que podría tratarte, tu caso me ha interesado desde que Benjamin me lo contó.

En mi mente hace click la palabra psicóloga.

—Pero, ¿no sería raro que fueses mi psicóloga siendo novia de Benjamin?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—No somos amigas, Isabella, y apenas nos conocemos —responde—. No habrá problema porque no existe vínculo, te podré ayudar sin inconveniente.

Mi vida corre en un segundo en mi mente porque comprendo que esta puede ser la oportunidad para cambiar, para dejar de sentirme así y para luchar, porque hay algo en ella que me amedrenta y ese algo puede ser el miedo a mí misma. Le agradezco con mi mirada por el solo intento.

— ¿Podría pensarlo? —sinceramente estoy aterrada.

—Claro que sí, Isabella, pero puedo decirte que sin importar si me escoges de terapeuta, sería bueno que iniciaras terapia.

Tal vez tenga razón.

—Gracias —digo con absoluta sinceridad—, de hecho me he planteado la idea, pero no sé si estoy preparada.

—Cuando lo estés, llámame —dice ella—, no para que te atienda yo exactamente, pero puedo recomendarte grandes colegas.

—Gracias de nuevo, María.

—No agradezcas tanto, lo hago con gusto.

Ella se va de la sala y me deja sola con aquella espinita del y si hiciera… Seguramente seguiré su consejo, después de todo no tengo que perder.

Empiezo a subir las escalas de la mansión y siento que me llaman.

—Hija, qué hablaste con María —dice ansiosa mi madre.

—Me dijo que quiere ser mi terapeuta —puedo ver por la expresión de mi madre que no se esperaba eso—. Es psicóloga y dice que puede ayudarme.

— ¿Y tú qué piensas? —ella está nerviosa, aterrada. Lo siento en su mirada y su voz.

—Que pensaré si inicio o no con ella, me da buena espina —madre me sonríe.

—Te apoyaremos si así lo decides, aunque ya sabes que te tenemos otra terapeuta.

—Lo sé, madre.

Sigo mi camino, no les digo buenas noches ni a madre ni a nadie. Cierro la puerta y me tiro en mi cama sin cambiarme y cierro los ojos. En mi mente se repiten una y otra vez los sucesos de este día. Andrew y su muy sutil manera de romperme, el misterioso que podría ser el ángel dándome motivos para sonreír y tener fe, Rob y su manía de sacarme una sonrisa y, lo último, la disputa de ellos que más pareciera una lucha por ver quién es mejor y María y Ben ayudándome y dándome una nueva manera de luchar contra esto. Siento que si antes no llegué al límite y no morí, ahora lo hago porque es mucho más complicado sufrir odiándote a ti misma. Entre sueños, pesadillas y pensamientos incoherentes me quedo dormida. Mi cuerpo pesa y necesita recuperarse.

Me despierto con el ánimo renovado y un poco culpable por como traté a Edward. Siento que de verdad necesito hacer algo para estos cambios drásticos de humor. Me baño rápidamente y me visto con unos jeans, camisa de tiras, zapatillas deportivas y un suéter. A diferencia de los días anteriores, me veo mal, como si fuese un palillo. Con pesar, recuerdo que esto no es nada comparado a la pura huesos que fui.

—Niña —grita nana tras la puerta—. No sé qué está haciendo en la escuela, pero un muchacho la espera.

Robert, es lo primero que pienso. Desciendo con velocidad porque necesito exigirle que me saque del lío con Edward, que soy su amiga pero que no permitiré que me use para hacerlo rabiar. Las palabras mueren en mi boca cuando un cabello cobrizo y desordenado me recibe con una mirada verde acongojada y apenada. El ángel.

— ¿Edward? —digo sin podérmelo creer del todo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —mi desconcierto es notorio.

—Bueno yo… vine a pedirte disculpas por cómo me porté ayer, es cierto que mi primo me saca de las casillas y…

— ¿Por qué viniste? —insisto y no tengo idea del por qué.

—Yo… Bella, no me gusta sentir que te enojas conmigo, no puedo —dice frustrado—, y menos por culpa de idiota ese —y ahí está ese tono enojado y despectivo.

Frunzo el ceño, precisamente por esto es que estoy enojada. No me gusta estar en medio de una guerra y menos cuando a los dos les quiero. Loco sí, porque apenas y los conozco, pero les quiero a ambos.

—Por esa actitud estoy enojada —no puedo frenarme a decirlo.

—Pero ¿por qué? —dice ya enojado—. ¿Tanto te preocupa el idiota que no concibes que se le insulte? —su voz es una mezcla de furia y pena.

—Lo quiero —empiezo pero no puedo continuar.

Mis padres llegan y miran extrañados a Edward. Seguramente lo han confundido con Robert, de no ser por su cabello y ojos diría que son iguales. Robert es un poco más maduro y Edward conserva resabios de su rostro de niño.

— ¿Gustas desayunar con nosotros? —pregunta madre, recordando que fue él quien me salvó de Andrew.

—Sí —su voz es penosa.

Padre lo empieza a observar de arriba abajo, buscando algo que le haga ponerse alerta. Edward exhala paz y tranquilidad como todos los ángeles y, en mi concepto, no alertaría a mi padre.

El desayuno pasa lento, no solo por lo que supone comer para mí, sino por él. Siento la corriente eléctrica en el aire, pero no lo miro, sería extraño hablar con mis padres presentes pendientes de cada gesto y cada palabra dicha. Cuando he comido lo suficiente me levanto y me despido, quiero irme ya. No quiero sentirme observada por ello y quiero acabar de explicarle a Edward lo que ocurre.

— ¿Vamos en mi auto? —pregunta él.

—No te ofendas, Edward, pero me sentiría mejor conduciendo el auto de mi madre —digo con absoluta sinceridad—. Deja tu auto aquí y vamos juntos en mi auto si eso quieres.

Veo sus ojos brillar y asiente, pero cuando voy a tomar el lugar de piloto, él me lo impide y casi me suplica con su mirada que le permita conducir. Le paso las llaves y me subo al auto. Arrancamos en un chirrido seco y a toda velocidad. El silencio en el trayecto es enloquecedor y exploto ansiosa por sacarle al menos una frase.

—Di algo, Edward —imploro.

Él suspira y para el auto al lado de la carretera, me mira fijamente con sus esmeraldas y habla.

— ¿Qué digo? —pregunta—. Lo furioso que estoy contigo o con mi primo, el fuego que me carcome por ver cómo te me escapas —lo miro asombrada y de mis labios sale un jadeo—. No me vengas con que no lo sabes —dice enojado—. Lo sabes muy bien, mi estupidez salta a la vista —continúa y su voz cambia—. ¿Eres una hipócrita Isabella? Es obvio que te quiero, todos lo saben y tú, vas y te metes con el estúpido de mi primo.

El asombro cambia a la furia absoluta, lo miro peor que ayer, estaría muerto si pudiera hacerlo de hecho. En estos instantes no es el ángel, es un idiota.

—Eres un idiota.

— ¿Idiota? ¿Por qué? Porque por fin he tomado fuerzas para decirte la verdad, porque estoy muerto de los celos al saber que tú lo quieres a él.

—Eres un idiota porque no me has dejado terminar, lo quiero —él se estremece—, pero a ti también y son cariños diferentes, el es mi amigo y tú… tú —me callé abruptamente por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Él me mira asombrado y se acerca a mí más de lo que nunca se había acercado.

— ¿Yo qué, maldita sea? —dice desesperado—. ¿Yo qué?

Miro sus ojos que brillan como nunca y veo en ellos anhelo, un anhelo que siento como eco en mí misma, que me empieza a controlar y que no logro refrenar cuando mis estúpidas hormonas adolescentes hacen su aparición y me obligan a tirármele encima, halar su cabello con fuerza y estampar mi boca con la suya.

Lo escucho gemir con fuerza a la vez que yo suelto un gritito gutural. Abrazo sus labios con los míos y me subo en su regazo mientras él me toma de las caderas y me pega más a sí. Nuestras bocas danzan violentas y ansiosas, hace mucho deseaba esto, desde el momento en que lo vi en el hospital, desde que me habló en el instituto. Tal vez desde otra vida porque él era eso a lo que se llegaba a este mundo, esa mitad perdida que pocos encontraban.

Mi lengua sale a buscar sus labios y me estremezco al probarlos y al tener más acceso a toda su cavidad, mientras que sus manos ansiosas empiezan a tocar mi espalda y me hacen estremecer.

—A ti —digo jadeante—, a ti te… quiero, pero para mí —digo con absoluta sinceridad. Él me mira con tal intensidad que me siento sobrecogida. Junta nuestras frentes y cierra sus ojos.

—Al parecer a veces los sueños se hacen realidad.

* * *

**N/A: WAAA' Casi que no, no creen?... Jaajaj espero les gustara :)**


	15. ÁNGEL CAÍDO

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes aquí mostrados son creación de Meyer, yo los uso para crear algunas cosas que andas rondando en mi cabeza...**

**********Mi beta es: Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD) ; www facebook groups / betasffaddiction ... Te agradezco tanto mi nena, enserio no se que haría sin ti**

* * *

**Gracias a las niñas que siguen esta historia porque de verdad es lo que me hace escribir esto :)**

**"Nadie puede volver atras y comenzar algo nuevo, pero cualquiera puede comenzar hoy y crear un nuevo futuro. - no juzgarme a mi misma a través de los ojos de los demas".**

* * *

**Capitulo 14. Ángel caído.**

La vida en ocasiones puede ser cruel con personas frágiles y volubles como yo, puede transportarnos al infierno en segundos y reducirnos a cenizas. Sin embargo, la vida puede enseñarnos sobre valentía, fuerza, y superación; nos dice que, sin importar las situaciones que afrontemos, somos fuertes, mucho, por el hecho de vivir y no rendirnos. Yo he sufrido y he sentido que no puedo, que estoy al borde y que ni el mismo creador me puede salvar. Mi vida ha sido más gris que blanca y las lágrimas han sido más que las sonrisas.

Hoy estando a su lado solo puedo pensar en cuán fuerte he sido y como todo me ha llevado a él. Tal vez hoy sea una princesa de cristal, frágil y fácil de romper, pero sé que él estará a mi lado, como mi ángel protector evitando que alguien me lastime, y, que con el tiempo, obtendré la fuerza necesaria para ahuyentar el miedo y el dolor. Sé que con él algún día estaré sanada de las heridas que han perforado constantemente mi corazón. Aún me encuentro en su regazo, nuestras frentes chocan, nuestras respiraciones se entremezclan y nuestros ojos están cerrados. Solo quiero sentir y percibir el ambiente a mi alrededor. No quiero abrir los ojos y descubrir que esto es un sueño. Aunque claramente si lo fuera, este sería el mejor de todos, la mejor y más perfecta creación de mi mente.

—Abre los ojos quiero verlos, son tan hermosos —murmura él, su aliento roza mi rostro y yo sonrío.

—No son tan hermosos como los tuyos, ángel —digo feliz por llamarlo así.

— ¿Ángel? —pregunta divertido

—Eres mi ángel —digo feliz.

—Seré lo que tú quieras que sea, mi princesa. —Besa mi nariz con gentileza.

Sonrío como una tonta porque me llame así, eso confirma nuevamente lo que ya suponía, ahora solo falta que lo confiese y seré tan feliz. Acaricio con gentileza su rostro, es tan suave y perfecto que temo se esfume y descubra que no es real. Quiero abrazarlo y besarlo nuevamente, quiero fundirme con él, mi piel pica por ser tocada, mis manos por tocar, mi cuerpo está en fuego.

—No me mires así —reprende—. Me miras como si fuese perfecto o algo así, no lo soy.

—Eres justo como te veo. —Una sonrisa adorna mi rostro—. Ángel.

Él besa castamente mis labios, pero yo no puedo hacerlo, mis hormonas parecen querer explotar. Lo tomo de su camisa y uno con mayor fiereza nuestras bocas, entusiasmada cuando sus labios empiezan a abrazar con ímpetu los míos. Mi lengua acaricia sus labios y él me accede la entrada a su boca. El beso empieza a tornarse necesitado y mis manos, ansiosas por tocarlo, salen valientes con vida propia a tocarlo. Su torso es duro e imponente, puedo sentir debajo de mis manos los marcados bíceps y un retorcijón bajo me advierte que no puedo continuar así. Me alejo reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que tengo, me bajo de su regazo y lo miro avergonzada.

—Lo lamento…

—Oye, Bells —dice sonriente—, por mí no hay ningún problema, es más, puedes violarme si quieres —dice en broma—, pero estamos en medio de una carretera, cerca de la escuela y llegaremos tarde.

¡Oh mierda, la escuela!

Pongo cara de horror, puede que parezca estúpido, pero hace tiempo quería entrar a la escuela.

—Diremos que no sabía llegar desde tu casa —dice acariciando mi mejilla

—Por mí puedes decir lo que quieras, ángel.

El auto arranca, no en un chirrido seco como las otras veces, esta vez enciende despacio y sin prisas. Se siente todo diferente, como si hubiesen pasado años desde que le conozco en vez de días y como si el infierno que ha sido mi vida no existiera más. Pero por increíble y lejano que todo parezca, aún estaba allí todo, el miedo, la angustia, el dolor y esa sensación de que mi felicidad no duraría mucho.

—Tú y yo debemos hablar, lo sabes ¿no? —dice abruptamente cuando llegamos al instituto.

Mi corazón late desesperadamente, el miedo toma posesión absoluta de mi cuerpo, tensando mis músculos, haciendo sudar mi piel. Me siento enferma, por el miedo y el desconcierto de lo que vendrá después de mi decisión, sé que las cosas cambiaran de forma radical.

—Sí —respondo en un susurro quebrado.

—No debes tener miedo de lo que ha pasado y de lo que yo quiera decirte, solo abriré mi corazón para ti y te diré todo lo que siento. —A veces siento ganas de abrazarlo hasta romper sus costillas por ser tan tierno.

Edward me mira con tal intensidad que logra calmar mis nervios, pero no por mucho cuando siento las miradas de todos en mi auto y en el chico que seguramente desde afuera no han podido reconocer.

_Genial, otra vez soy un circo andante._

Mi respiración se agita y él me mira divertido y preocupado al mismo tiempo. ¡Claro! Ha de ser graciosísimo verme al borde del colapso nervioso.

—Tranquila, princesa —dice acariciando mi mejilla.

—Es tan sencillo decirlo cuando no estás en mi pellejo. —Él suelta una risa mitad nerviosa, mitad feliz.

—Es mejor estar tranquilo a la hora de enfrentar el mundo —dice mas para sí, como sumiéndose en su mundo—. Si no es así, el mundo te devora.

Quiero preguntarle por qué lo dice, pero antes de que siquiera lo note, está abriendo mi puerta.

Puedo escuchar jadeos y murmullos, literalmente deben estar gritando.

—Han enloquecido —digo sin poder evitarlo.

—Se le conoce como vulgar envidia —dice enojado—. Malditos, no ven que vienes conmigo, ¿debe decir algo no?

_¿Y ahora qué?_

Edward inesperadamente toma mi mano y la besa, mis ojos se salen de sus orbitas y algunas me miran con ganas de matarme. Puedo ver a Carmen sonreír victoriosa y a Lauren echar humo. No me sorprende de ellas, al parecer una saca ventaja y la otra no. Afianzo mi agarre a su mano y, sin yo misma creérmelo, me empino y beso la comisura de sus labios. Él solo sonríe enormemente y suelta mi mano, para rodear con su brazo mi cintura de forma posesiva.

Los hombres pueden ser tan animales a veces.

— ¿Sabes lo que todos pensarán ahora? —susurro en su oído. Él se ríe.

—Claro que lo sé —dice aún riéndose—, pensarán que eres mía. Me gusta la idea.

_¡Por todos los cielos, me quiere matar!_

— ¿Soy tuya acaso? —inevitablemente pregunto.

Él se limita a decir. —En mi mundo perfecto, sí. Lo eres. —Posa su boca sobre la mía unos segundos. Yo no respondo, estoy en shock por su muestra de afecto pública.

Me doy cuenta que estoy en mi salón de clases, cuando una emocionada Cielo me arrastra con ella.

—NO PUEDE SER —chilla—. Él… tú, llegaron juntos, luego le besas y… ¡hay dios! Mi cabeza es un caos.

Yo aún estoy en shock y no reacciono.

—Mi cabeza es un caos y tú estás mal. —Se queja—. Ahora me quedaré con dudas, con ganas de entender y, tú, muda, como si no pasara nada.

No respondo aún.

— ¡POR DIOS! —Explota—. Reacciona, niña, necesito detalles jugosos.

Me zarandea e inevitablemente tengo que reaccionar.

— ¡Joder! —grito—. ¡Cálmate! Casi se me sale el cerebro de tanto movimiento. —Me pongo las manos en la boca, todo está en silencio, el maestro ha llegado.

Me mira de manera despectiva como si quisiera matarme.

—Si las señoritas lo desean podemos iniciar mi clase —dice de manera sarcástica.

Yo me limito a bajar la cabeza avergonzada.

—Bella —trata de decir Cielo.

—Ahora no, por favor —digo enojada—. El maestro nos odia —me quejo.

—Creo que se odia a sí mismo, entonces no lo sientas personal. —Ella trata de aligerar el ambiente.

—Sé que está más ogro desde que llegué. No lo niegues, Cielo. —Le miro directo a los ojos.

—Digamos que eres tan inteligente, que seguramente si quisieras lo dejarías si hablan y eso le molesta.

—No digas tonterías —reprendo aún nerviosa.

—Huy qué genio —se queja—. Pensé que por estar con él estarías mejor, pero veo que no ¡Amargada!

Su expresión me relaja y me hace sonreírle. Puede que esté un poco odiosa hoy, pero ella como buena amiga sabe calmar mis ánimos.

—No soy una amargada, tonta. —Mi voz suena extraña producto de la risa—. Espera que la clase con el ogro termine.

Ella asiente y empieza a "prestar atención" enviándome papelitos, pisando mis pies, y moviendo las manos sobre su escritorio como si quisiera romperlo. Tengo que aguantar las ganas de soltar carcajadas por su actuar. El maestro nos vigila en la distancia, puedo verlo mirarnos de reojo de vez en cuando, así que para calmar mis ánimos, tomo mi cuaderno y empiezo con mi lápiz a trazar formas difusas sobre una hoja en blanco. Para el momento en el que acaba la clase, descubro algo asombrada.

—Edward Cullen —dice en letras chuecas

El cuaderno abandona sus manos.

—Estás perdida. —Se mofa Cielo.

Yo me sonrojo como nunca antes. Y bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

—Aunque a veces cuando se es correspondido, es bueno estarlo. —Mi amiga me regala una sonrisa cálida y deslumbrante—. Esa es tu ventaja. —Lo ultimo lo dice triste.

Yo frunzo el ceño, algo en su voz me hace poner alerta.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Cielo? —digo preocupada—. Siento algo de tristeza en tu voz. No me gusta.

—Algunas veces por más que lo intentemos el amor simplemente no llega.

— ¿Cómo que no llega? —susurro enojada— ¿Acaso no te has visto en un espejo? Eres hermosa y perfecta, cualquiera daría el mundo por tenerte.

—Supongo. —Se encoje de hombros—. Pero por quien yo daría el mundo no sabe que existo, nunca me ve. Siempre ve a alguien más, pero admito que la chica que ha visto es hermosa.

—De seguro tu eres mucho más hermosa —insisto—, no puede ser más hermosa que tú.

—Ella es mucho más hermosa que yo y, bueno, ojala él algún día la convenza. Ambos merecen ser felices.

La conversación culmina allí, ella simplemente corta de tajo con su mirada mis posibles respuestas. En mi cabeza surge la duda constante de quién será el idiota que no ha visto a mi hermosa amiga. Cuando sepa quién es, le haré ver lo tonto que ha sido.

— ¿Cielo? —digo con cautela

— ¿Sí? —Su voz suena triste.

—Tengo una idea para animarte. —Mi cerebro acaba de crear un excelente plan, al menos para hacerla sonreír.

— ¿A ti quién te ha dicho que estoy desanimada? —Ella trata de ocultar el pesar de su voz, pero no lo consigue.

—Simple… estás callada.

—Graciosa —dice sarcástica. Entrecierra los ojos y dice—. Muy bien suéltalo.

— ¿Has ido a Orlando? —pregunto casual

—No. —Ella me mira como si estuviera loca.

—Muy bien —respondo en un chillido, en ese momento preciso llega Alice.

—Bella, ¿de qué me perdí? —grita—. Todos dicen que estás con Edward.

—Calma, Ali —digo—. Primero les diré. ¿Quieren ir conmigo este fin de semana a Disney Word?

Cielo jadea y Alice empieza a brincar como una niña pequeña.

—SI —grita Alice

— ¿Qué? —dice aterrada Cielo

—Lo que has escuchado —digo emocionada—. Le diré a padre que usaré su Jet el fin de semana, iremos a mi casa en Orlando y nos divertiremos.

—Qué emoción. —Empieza Alice—. ¡Oh por dios! Tenemos que ir de compras cuando acaben las clases.

—Sí —le sigo yo—. Llamaré a madre, le avisaré que iremos de compras.

—Esperen, esperen —interrumpe Cielo—. ¿Me han visto? —Sus ojos se nublan por un momento—. No tengo el dinero que Uds., no puedo simplemente dejar todo e irme a un lugar que no conozco. Además, no me puedo permitir ese viaje, es muy costoso, no tengo dinero y tampoco puedo permitirme comprar más ropa.

Me reprendo a mi misma por idiota, la he hecho sentir mal cuando no era mi idea.

—Cielo, escucha, no es mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Solo quiero un fin de semana divertido con mis mejores amigas.

— ¿Cómo no sentirme mal? ¿Cómo? —Su voz es un susurro quebrado—. Descubro que no soy suficiente, que no entiendo ¿por qué coño soy su amiga?

La ira toma posesión de mi pecho, con fiereza y me hace tomar su brazo con brusquedad y mirarla con ira. Le halo varias veces como si así entendiera mi mensaje, que no me importa si tiene dinero o no, que aprecio su amistad.

—No sabes lo que ha sido para mí no tener amigos, no tener en quién confiar y estar asustada y a la defensiva todo el tiempo, aterrada de ser lastimada y usada. Quiero darte un poco de lo mucho que tengo porque en todos mis años nunca he tenido una amiga real y sincera, con la que pueda hablar, reír y que por sobretodo no se interese por lo que poseo. Jamás conocí alguien que se interesara genuinamente en mi amistad sin juzgamientos ni mentiras, solo siendo ella misma…

No supe más, Cielo se arroja en mis brazos y me abraza con fuerza llorando fuerte. Mis brazos se ciñen a mi amiga y sin poder evitarlo lloro… por ella y por mí, porque no podía creer mi suerte al tener una persona como ella a mi lado.

—Son tan tiernas. —Escucho decir a Alice antes de unirse en nuestro abrazo.

El antiguo llanto se convierte en una risilla nerviosa por parte de todas.

—Ya, demasiado azúcar. —Cielo hace una mueca de asco—. Hora del asunto caliente. —Mira de reojo a Alice—. Hora de que nos cuentes qué pasa con el bomboncito de chocolate conocido como Edward Cullen.

— ¡Hey! —Alice intenta mostrarse indignada—. Es mi hermano, por favor traten de controlar sus pensamientos indecentes sobre él cuando esté yo, me dan nauseas. —Pone mueca de asco.

—Como sea. —Continúa Cielo—. Tú, Isabella Swan, nos contarás ahora mismo qué ha ocurrido.

Abro mi boca como un pececillo que está muriendo asfixiado, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para empezar, pero nada sale. Simplemente mi mente al imaginarme con él se pone en blanco como es costumbre.

—Bueno… yo lo bese a él. —Bajo la cabeza avergonzada—. En el auto… me subí a su regazo. —Escucho un chillido de Alice—. Luego vinimos aquí, él tomó mi mano y me besó en la entrada del aula de clase.

— ¡Hay dios santo! —dice Alice—. Tú y mi hermano están juntos. Eres mi hermana ahora, ¡qué emoción, qué emoción!

—Shhh. —Todos nos observan y están pendientes de nuestro reciente dialogo—. Hora de ir a otro lugar.

— ¿Cafetería? —pregunta Cielo.

—Sí. —Es lo único que digo.

Me quedo en silencio por un momento, tratando de buscar las palabras para seguir con mi historia, pero no las hay, en realidad no hemos quedado en nada, tal vez él se arrepienta por escogerme a fin de cuentas.

—Bella, pareces un zombie —dice Cielo—. ¿Podrías reaccionar, por favor? No sería lindo abofetearte frente a media escuela.

—Reacciona y cuenta lo de mi hermano, Bellita. —Esta vez es Alice quien habla—. Muero por sabe qué ha ocurrido.

—Ya les dije qué ha ocurrido, chicas —digo con absoluta sinceridad—. No tengo idea qué más pasara, él solo me dijo que debíamos hablar.

Entonces una corriente eléctrica empieza a aflorar en mi piel, haciendo que mis vellos se pongan de punta, que mi corazón estalle en un latido frenético y que mi cuerpo alerta empiece a planear la huida.

—Y eso haremos ahora, mi princesa. —La voz de Edward es baja y seductora—. Si me permiten, señoritas, debo hablar con esta bella dama.

Mi corazón late aún más deprisa acompañado esta vez de un sonrojo escandaloso.

—Sí, ya sabemos cuando somos inoportunas —dice Cielo—. Hora de irnos, enana, seguro tu hermanito quiere comerle la boca a Bella y no creo que sea agradable para ti verlo. —La cara de Alice forma una mueca de terror y repulsión.

—Asco. —Es lo único que dice

Yo me río con fuerza, son tan divertidas.

—Hora de ir a un lugar lejos de esta gente —susurra en mi oído. Me estremezco involuntariamente—. Hora de aclarar todo, de decir lo que hace tiempo quema en mi garganta pujando por salir.

—Va…mos.

Él toma de nuevo mi mano, sus dedos se pierden en los míos y con fuerza aprieta su agarre. Puedo verle de reojo y una hermosa sonrisa, perfecta y pura adorna su rostro. Un brillo especial está instaurado en sus ojos e inevitablemente sonrío igual a él, diciéndome muy en el fondo que tal vez esa alegría se deba a mí. Muevo la cabeza negando varias veces, un ser perfecto como él, jamás obtendrá la felicidad absoluta a mi lado.

—No pienses tanto, Isabella —dice él de repente—. Los pensamientos muchas veces solo sirven para torturarnos y mentirnos. De esa forma se sufre, pero ¡claro! Algunas veces nos creemos acreedores del dolor.

Lo miro atónita, jamás pensé que él pudiese alguna vez hablar de ese modo, hablar del sufrimiento, del dolor, describir en parte algunas de mis emociones.

—Dices que soy un ángel. —Sonríe angelicalmente—. Tal vez sea un ángel caído.

—Edward…

—Mi punto aquí es que sé lo que piensas, lo veo en tus ojos. Algunas veces nos creemos indignos de redención y no es así… he afrontado cosas que no han sido sencillas y que me han hecho fuerte, después de estar casi destruido. Puedo parecer un marica a veces por lo obsesionado que estoy contigo, en realidad no me importa ser así. Tú, mi princesa, mereces alguien que como yo bese el suelo que pisas y que te ame, idolatre, respete y entienda. —Él acaricia mi rostro con lentitud—. Sé cómo son las almas perdidas, cómo se mueven, cómo actúan. He observado cómo eres tú, sé que en tu alma hay un gran sufrimiento que perfora tu bondad y no te deja ver quién eres en verdad. Hoy te diré cuan hermosa eres y cuan feliz me has hecho al permitirme probar tu boca, al darme vida, porque eso sentí cuando tus labios y los míos se unieron; una chispa, un deseo, un estremecimiento desde lo más profundo del corazón. Yo solo quiero curarte y curarme, ser feliz a tu lado, hace mucho lo deseo, hace mucho te observo y anhelo.

Mi boca cae al suelo, no sé qué decir, sus palabras me han dejado absolutamente muda. Anulando mis sentidos por completo.

—Es así como debió ser nuestro primer beso —murmura ronco.

Él inclina su rostro despacio y sin prisas, tomándose su tiempo para observar cada facción de mi rostro, cada reacción. Yo por mi parte imito su gesto, observando atenta cómo lentamente su rostro perfecto y tranquilo se inclina hacia el mío, cómo sus ojos verdes y hambrientos de repente empiezan a cerrarse. Yo no quiero cerrar mis ojos, no quiero perderme nada de lo que en estos momentos ocurre, sigo observando fascinada, hipnotizada y embelesada el rostro de mi amado uniéndose al mío y siento sus labios tomando los míos con calma y sin prisas. Su boca sabe a menta y me transporta a otro lugar, uno donde no hay dolor, donde no existe el pasado, donde la princesa de cristal se ha convertido en alguien fuerte y valiente, capaz de luchar por ese hombre que ama y que en apenas días ha demostrado que aun para mi existe la esperanza de que un príncipe perfecto y salvador venga a rescatarme. Sus labios y los míos se mueven con sincronía, pero en esa sincronía se prueban… tratando de descubrir si aquello es real o ficción. Mis dientes ansían por probar la suavidad de su boca y los muerden y halan para hincharlos y dejar en claro a todas las que se atrevan que ahora mismo él es mío, mi sueño, mi ilusión y que por todos los medios, trataré de estar a la altura. Jadeo involuntariamente y, avariciosa de más, enrosco mis manos en su cuello. Él me levanta en sus brazos y empieza a murmurar.

—Mía, mía —gruñe—. Eres mía… ¿Eres mía? ¿Quieres ser mía? Si no es así, venderé mi alma al diablo, haré un hechizo, mi princesa, que te ate eternamente a mí. No me importaría perder mi alma con tal de tenerte a mi lado.

—No es necesario —digo en un susurro. Soy tuya, siempre lo he sido. Hay algo en mi interior que me dice que en otra vida tus ojos y mis ojos se encontraron en un lugar sin tiempo ni relojes y esto que hoy siento es un eco de lo que para siempre estaremos destinados a ser mi ángel caído.

* * *

**N/A:** Amo este capitulo es lo unico que dire, asi que espero lo amen tambien... Tal vez tarde en actualizar mis amores, la uni me esta acabando...

Las amo

**FIRE**


	16. DOS LAGRIMAS

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes aqui mostrados son creacion de Meyer, yo los uso para crear algunas cosas que andas rondando en mi cabeza...**

**********Mi beta es: Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD) ; www facebook groups / betasffaddiction ... Te agradezco tanto mi nena, enserio no se que haría sin ti**

* * *

**Yo se que van MESEEES de los meses sin actualizar, pero entenderan que algunas veces los problemas no dejan seguir. Sigo escribiendo hoy por las palabras de apoyo y animo de uds que no me dejan dejar de creer en esto.**

**"Nadie puede volver atras y comenzar algo nuevo, pero cualquiera puede comenzar hoy y crear un nuevo futuro. - no juzgarme a mi misma a través de los ojos de los demas".**

* * *

**Capitulo 15. DOS LAGRIMAS.**

Cuando las confesiones, los besos y las miradas furtivas inevitablemente deben llegar a su fin, uno nuevamente nuestras bocas como despedida. Sé que probablemente ha sido un impulso, o al menos eso grita mi mente. Un dolor en mi pecho, fuerte y potente que no recordaba de hace algún tiempo se forma en mi pecho.

Pero él me mira de una forma tan intensa que el miedo parece evaporarse unos segundos y la barrera que estaba por construir se desmorona a mis pies

—Eres mía, lo has afirmado. —Empieza—. Pero debo hacerlo oficial. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Mis neuronas trabajan a ritmo lento, mi respiración se corta y mis manos empiezan a sudar. Es difícil para una chica como yo, que ha sufrido y sido engañada creer.

— ¿Lo dices enserio? —Mi voz se quiebra sutilmente.

Él junta sus cejas, medio enojado, medio divertido.

— ¿Ves en mi rostro duda, ves gracia? —Empieza—. ¿Es tan difícil creer que te quiero en mi vida?

¿Cómo expresar el dolor que azota mi pecho por sus palabras, cómo abordar todo lo que me domina ahora mismo? Es tan difícil hablar del pasado, de los fantasmas, del miedo o recordar las noches en vela, llorando por ver todo perdido. Recordar las miradas asqueadas y de pesar de aquellos que solo buscaban algo.

Soy una niña, pero mi vida ha sido complicada, mucho más que la de muchos adultos y soy fuerte y frágil como una pompa de jabón, como una pieza de cristal. Podría ser hierro si quisiera, fría, seca, sin sentimientos, pero ¿para qué? Al final quedaría sin nada, sería peor que volver a caer.

—Es difícil creer en las personas, Edward. —Me limito a contestar.

Él me mira de nuevo, con sus ojos perforando los míos y tocando inevitablemente los rincones más profundos de mi alma.

—Es lo que más deseo, Bella. Desde que te vi la primera vez soñé con el momento en el que te besaría, en el que me dirías sí. En el que iniciaríamos una historia, juntos. Creer es difícil, pero dime, mi princesa hermosa. ¿Hay miedo? ¿Hay dolor estando tú y yo? Acaso no ves cómo te miro, o cómo mis ojos brillan por ti.

—Sí —digo simplemente.

— ¿Sí? —dice el asombrado—. ¿Si hay miedo o si me aceptas?

—Sí. —Insisto y me arrojo a sus brazos sorprendentemente con la euforia recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Y él me besa lento probando con delicadeza mis labios, y posando sus manos en mi espalda baja. Brinco de repente, el miedo vuelve.

—No te arrepentirás, lo prometo. —Alguien una vez prometió hacerme feliz y no fue así.

.

.

.

Siempre he sabido que el tiempo es relativo. Los sucesos de dolor y de agonía parecen marcar cierta línea de tiempo lenta y tortuosa, en cambio los lapsus de alegría e infinita felicidad, parecen efímeros. Como burbujas que en cualquier instante reventarán y dejarán en el aire un sutil olor que con el tiempo tiende a evaporarse.

Los días parecen correr de la forma que antes no lo hacían, sin darme cuenta llevo 4 semanas en el instituto y las cosas parecen marchar bien, o al menos van bien por ahora. Edward, Alice y Cielo ayudaban día con día a que mi vida continuara en calma. Desde que llegaron, todo absolutamente cambió, ya no era aquella pobre chiquilla sola y triste que necesitaba con urgencia atención. Ahora era alguien que intentaba llegar a ser medianamente normal, y que estaba siendo apoyada por las personas indicadas en el momento indicado.

Robert, aunque algo distanciado, continuaba siendo de gran ayuda para mí. Su amor por el arte lo unía inevitablemente a mí, y en momentos en los que la desesperación asolaba, él llegaba con su típica sonrisa pícara a sacar de mi todo aquello que necesitaba abandonar mi cuerpo, pero que jamás se iba del todo. El dolor y los recuerdos de un pasado tortuoso nunca me dejaban, eran una cruz inmensa que yo debería cargar para siempre, y que nunca permitiría ser cargada por otro. Sin embargo, ayudaba mucho el intentar bajar el peso y en eso Robert era perfecto. El chico que en un inicio conocí, cambiaba en diversas ocasiones para convertirse en alguien frio, y pícaro que de forma sutil hacía explotar y surgir lo peor de mí, liberándome, ayudándome. Solo él conocía mi secreto, al igual que solo yo conocía esa parte de malicia y dolor que muchas veces cruzaba por sus ojos. Aunque el más afectado con nuestra extraña relación era Edward, él odiaba la idea de que yo le viera, pero era algo que no podía controlar, sabía muy en el fondo que su compañía me hacia bien y aunque le doliera –lo veía en sus ojos–, él no se oponía a todo lo que fuese oportuno para mí.

En ocasiones, creía que Edward sabía todo sobre mí, que era él aquel chico que meses atrás dejó aquel obsequio secreto. Después de un tiempo, dejé de creerlo, nunca lo mencionó y yo nunca fui lo suficientemente valiente para preguntar. Tenía pánico de que él supiera la verdad, sentía vergüenza y asco de mí misma. Siempre supe que no merecía alguien tan jodido como yo, pero imaginarlo conociendo todo, convertía la idea en algo todavía más espeluznante.

En fin… la vida continuaba, como todo lo hace en esta vida, aunque esta vez a diferencia de las otras veces, iba a velocidad escalofriante, haciendo de los momentos de felicidad algo efímero y poco duradero, y con el presagio de que algo peor estaba por pasar.

—Pareces en un mundo lejano —recrimina Cielo—. Ni siquiera has escrito en tu blog.

Yo parpadeo rápidamente y trato de ubicarme en tiempo y espacio, es usual que me pierda en mis pensamientos y esta no es la excepción. La miro por varios segundos tratando de recomponerme e ideando una respuesta en mi cabeza a su pregunta pero nada sale.

—Dios, realmente siento que tienes problemas. —La miro horrorizada—. Mírate, te vas de este planeta. No parpadeas, escuchas, hablas, me preocupas.

—Tonta, solo me pierdo en mis pensamientos. —Empiezo a decir—. ¿Acaso no lo haces tú?

—Lo hago, sí —responde—, pero lo usual, solo algunos minutos. Tú puedes estar horas y horas y ni siquiera reaccionas. Deberías ir con un terapeuta, enserio es extraño. —Y ella sin siquiera notarlo, toca un punto sensible.

Ha pasado un mes desde que estoy en el instituto, cuatro meses desde que decidí dejar mi pasado atrás e iniciar de cero, cuatro meses alejada de la muerte, pero con una cruz inmensa que por momentos siento dejo atrás, pero no es así. Cielo trae de vuelta ese miedo y esa certeza de que el monstruo aún no se va por completo.

Traté 2 semanas de empezar una terapia, pero no estaba lista, era demasiado el dolor que cargaba, no podía ni siquiera pronunciar una palabra. Los recuerdos acudían y largaba a llorar. María me miraba de forma conciliadora diciéndome en silencio: Lo entiendo. Pero ni siquiera su paciencia y sus palabras ayudaban, aún no estaba lista y eso lo comprendimos ambas. Pospuse temporalmente lo que se suponía ayudaría a curarme más rápido, lo que liberaría mi alma, pero en situaciones como estas, donde la vida te golpea de innumerables formas, es complicado saber qué decisión correcta tomar y afrontar las cosas, y yo como buena humana y cobarde, decidí –como mejor alternativa, nuevamente–, esconder el dolor, el sufrimiento, incluso de mi misma, pero es imposible engañarnos, en algún momento todo sale. En forma de lágrimas, de irá, de dolor, pero sale. En estos momentos sentía que lo que llevaba cargando desde hacía varios años atrás estaba cobrando y que sin siquiera esperarlo llegaría a llevarse todo.

—No es extraño, Cielo. —Sonrió tristemente—. Esa soy yo y si te incomoda, puedo apartarme. —No sería la primera vez, pensé.

Ella abre los ojos como platos, se puede ver la ira en sus ojos, la decepción.

—Jamás lo dije. —En su voz surca la furia—. Solo quiero que estés bien, que sonrías más. Hay algo que me ocultas, lo sé, nunca vi unos ojos más tristes que los tuyos.

—Puede que exageres un poco. —Bajo la mirada apenada por mentirle—. No te preocupes, enserio, todos tenemos nuestros días.

Ella me mira inquisidora y puedo ver que no me cree, pero se resigna y finalmente desvía la mirada. Yo bajo la cabeza, quiero esconderla debajo de mis manos, pero esa sería una señal de desesperación y no puedo hacerlo, al menos no aquí. Espero paciente a que la estúpida clase termine, mirando bastante mi reloj –como si aquella estúpida acción ayudara en algo–. La hora pasa monótona, lenta, como siempre. Cuando dejo de preocuparme por el tiempo, este pasa y finalmente suena la campana. Huyo de aquel lugar sin mirar atrás, sin esperar a mi amiga, sin esperar a Alice, esquivando a Edward e ignorando las miradas atónitas de varios que veían como, literalmente, huía. Quería estar lejos, ir a un lugar donde pudiese lloran en paz, sin que nadie me viera con expresiones de lastima y pesar, sus miradas y pesares no ayudarían en nada de todas maneras.

—Mi vida es una mierda —grito al cielo cuando finalmente estoy sola.

—Ni siquiera debería estar aquí, ya no soporto más, llevo un mes y quiero esconderme bajo las rocas ¿Cómo será más adelante?

—Nunca te consideré alguien cobarde —dice una voz masculina tras de mí—. De hecho, siempre te he dicho que en mi cosmos eres bastante valiente.

—No lo soy. —Bajo la cabeza de nuevo.

—Levanta la cabeza —dice con una voz que jamás había escuchado salir de él—. Por favor, no seas patética, eres más que eso. Vas a esconder tu cabeza siempre, vas a ocultar tu mirada cargada de vergüenza y asco por ti misma siempre.

Sentí inmediatamente que mi corazón se agitaba y se aceleraba, la tristeza era reemplazada por ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Por qué me decía cosas que sabía me lastimarían? ¿Por qué jugaba con mis emociones así? Yo lo intentaba, trataba con todas mis fuerzas, pero esto era más fuerte, incluso que yo.

— ¿Cómo puedes?

— ¿Qué? —Su sonrisa picara e irónica hace magistral aparición—. ¿Decirte tus pobres falencias como ser humano? ¿He mentido acaso? ¡Por favor!

—No tienes ningún derecho —casi grito—. No lo tienes, nadie lo tiene, es tan difícil, es como cargar una roca en la espalda, nadie sabe cuál es el peso de mi roca. A veces siento que va a aplastarme, pero soy fuerte, soy más fuerte de lo que crees, de lo que todos creen. —Siento mi pecho subir y bajar violentamente. Las lágrimas empiezan a bajar traicioneras por mis ojos—. De lo que yo misma creo —digo en medio de un suspiro

Robert sonríe enormemente y me hala, sus brazos me envuelven y entonces lloro, lloro como no lo había hecho hace algún tiempo, siento que me ahogo en mis propias lágrimas, pero sé que es bueno, que es algo que debía hacer con mayor frecuencia.

—Sácalo todo —dice él acariciando mi cabello

Lo hago…

Cuando todo parece estar más tranquilo, toma mi rostro en sus manos, me mira con detenimiento y seca mis lágrimas.

—Nunca digas que no podrás o que no eres fuerte —dice con lentitud—. Lo eres. —Sonrió y gesticulo un gracias.

Entonces él se va, dejándome sola y con mi cabeza revuelta, como es usual cada vez que hablo con él. Escucho de nuevo la campana, pero a diferencia de todas las veces, hoy decido quedarme en medio del bosque pensando.

Mi percepción sobre mi misma es un asco, pero tomo un lápiz y una libreta y empiezo a escribir.

_No me amo mucho que se diga, pero casi nadie se ama por completo, tengo tantas cosas que odio que jamás terminaría por enumerarlas. Pero soy valiente y fuerte, sigo aquí, al menos eso intento, al menos eso me digo cada día al despertarme._

_Cuando miro mi reflejo en un espejo muchas veces lloro y caigo de rodilla frente a él, no me gusta lo que veo, sin embargo sé que lo que veo no es lo verdadero. Me toco varias veces el abdomen como si de alguna manera esa acción ayudara en algo a mi cerebro y le quitara un poco del gran peso de locura que posee. _

_Mis ropas son sueltas, tratan de ocultar mi cuerpo acabado, tratan de hacerlo incluso de mí misma. A veces lo consiguen, a veces no, yo sé la verdad. _

_Mi rutina es extraña, me levanto, me peso, me miro en mi gran espejo y me largo a llorar, como –al menos un poco–, me recrimino por comer al menos 3 veces por semana. Lo bueno es que no ocurre como solía serlo, todos los putos días. Luego hago un poco de ejercicio, me ducho y finalmente me vengo a la escuela. Los días son largos y aburridos aquí últimamente, tal vez cuenta un poco que de nuevo me siento mal, parece a veces que olvido que estuve a punto de morir, eso no es bueno, no lo es para mí. A veces me da terror pensar que pueda recaer de nuevo, la muerte me asusta mucho. Es paradójico, hubo un tiempo en el que no le temía, incluso la anhelaba. Hoy pienso que sería lo mejor, pero me da miedo de todas maneras._

_Tengo un novio maravilloso, que me ama y me cuida como nadie jamás lo hizo, pero desconoce mi secreto, desconoce quién soy y es totalmente injusto de mi parte: ¿Cómo ser feliz si toda mi vida está construida sobre una pila de mentiras? Siento que todo se va a desmoronar en un instante._

_Mi vida no siempre fue así, todo era más sencillo cuando era niña, más sencillo y más feliz. Tal vez si no me hubiese importado tanto la opinión del otro ahora mismo estaría bien, ahora sería feliz. ¿Pero qué sería de mí si no hubiese pasado lo que pasó? ¿Lo tendría a él o a mis amigas? ¿Sería gentil o una absoluta perra? Sea lo que sea, el tiempo no tiene reversa y debo asumir lo que pasa, debo asumir quién soy, mis propias decisiones me han traído a este lugar y aunque me odie, esta soy, y debo lidiar con ello._

_Seguiré luchando sin fuerzas, no solo por mí, lo haré por todos, porque aunque a veces me cuesta aceptarlo, existen personas que curiosamente y en contra de lo que he pensado siempre, me aman y me necesitan._

_Que el santo señor se apiade de mí…._

_B.S_

Arranco la página, la hago una bola y la arrojo al bosque. Es bueno a veces sentir que sacas todo, aunque sea en un papel. Me voy de aquel lugar y corro al parqueadero, no hay nadie, todos están en clases, pero me importa muy poco. Enciendo la calefacción, pongo un poco de música clásica y cierro los ojos, la melodía relaja mis hombros tensos y me distraen por un momento.

Siento que empiezo a irme, que pronto el sueño hará su aparición. Me gustaría que llegue justo en este momento, hace mucho no me sentía tan relajada. Pero como es lo usual, un sonido interrumpe mi momento de relajación. Aturdida miro a quien me ha casi despertado y mi respiración se atora.

Él es tan hermoso como mi memoria lo recrea, una pequeña sonrisa se asoma por sus labios, me mira fijamente justo de la forma que siempre lo hace, con dulzura y amor. Sus ojos me abochornan, me hacen sentir intimidada, nadie jamás me ha mirado así, nadie jamás me mirara así. Su cabezo cobre se mueve sutilmente y hacen que su rostro angelical parezca brillar.

Edward es un sueño… es mi sueño.

Sonrío como tonta y lo miro embelesada mientras camina alrededor de mi auto y abre la puerta de copiloto. Su aroma inunda mi auto, siento el aire más fresco y liviano, como si gotas de alegría lo compusieran, entonces habla y me derrito absolutamente.

—Mi princesa —dice con voz suave.

—Ángel —digo en medio de un suspiro—. ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Ahora que veo a mi novia. —Sonríe enormemente—. Mucho mejor.

Como pasa siempre que lo veo, me quedo muda ante su ternura, su presencia, sus ojos… no tengo ni jodida idea qué decir, solo lo miro, tratando de decirle con mis ojos, que solo tenerle cerca me hace sentir bien. Él vuelve a sonreír, y se acerca despacio a mí, como tanteando la situación, ahora la que se acerca soy yo eliminando el corto espacio que separaban sus labios de los míos.

Su boca es dulce y pacífica, me besa como si temiera romperme, pero yo, a diferencia de él, ansío caricias mucho más profundas. Tomo entonces sus cabellos en mis dedos y lo acerco mucho más a mí, muevo los labios con mayor fiereza sobre los suyos, marcando un ritmo medio, no es lento, tampoco es rápido, pero si es lo suficientemente veloz para encender la pasión en ambos. Él suspira y yo empiezo a alejarme. Aunque sea usual que todas sean perras, no quiero parecerlo junto a él.

—Creo que ahora estoy mucho mejor también, Ángel.

—Pues me parece muy bien, mujer hermosa. —Besa mi cabeza—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, amor? —Sonrío a medias.

—Bien.

Su mirada se entristece, me siento como una absoluta miserable, por más que desee ser diferente, no lo soy del todo. Mi interior está seco, soy cortante, distante y fría, muy poco comparado a lo que él merece.

— ¿Quieres salir hoy?

—Claro. —No quiero nada.

—Muy bien, mi princesa. —Su voz se escucha mucho más animada—. Pasaré por ti alrededor de las 5. Te quiero.

Mi corazón parece querer salirse de mi pecho, sin poder evitarlo me arrojo a sus brazos y lo abrazo.

—Gracias por comprender. —Es todo lo que digo.

—Siempre.

Se baja de mi auto en el preciso instante en el que todos empiezan a salir de sus clases. Enciendo mi auto y salgo del instituto a toda velocidad, sin reparos en nada, ni nadie.

_Huyendo como siempre, cobarde._

Sacudo la cabeza, no quiero oírlas, no de nuevo.

Llego a casa, sin ánimos, con las lágrimas picando mis ojos y con la necesidad de romper algo. Veo a mi madre a lo lejos sonriente, nana está junto a ella.

—Cena sorpresa —grita nana antes de llegar a ella.

— ¿Ah?

—Tenemos algo especial para ti, una doctora en la tele dijo que sería bueno que las personas con tu enfermedad coman…

Y allí mismo dejo de escuchar.

_Comida._

_Comer._

_Estar satisfecha._

_Engordar._

_Vomitar._

_Mía_. —Pienso.

Un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo. Nana me guía al comedor, me siento en mi lugar y bocado a bocado acabo de sopetón todo lo que han preparado para mí. Ambas están eufóricas, pero no puedo parar de pensar que ha sido el peor error de mi vida, no puedo dejar de sentir la culpa que me carcome.

_—Es veneno, la comida es veneno. —_Mía afirma con tal convicción que siento sus palabras perforar mi interior.

_—Podrías un día ser amiga de Mía y otro de Ana. —_No reconozco esa voz.

Camino despacio rumbo a mi cuarto, sin decir nada, solo sonrío. Subo las escalas rápido –como si así quemara las calorías que acabo de comer–, agarro mi cabello y empiezo a halarlo. La ropa empieza a sobrar, pronto estoy desnuda frente a un espejo en mi baño. Me veo terrible, soy el doble de lo que fui está mañana. Mi pecho empieza a subir y a bajar con violencia, me ahogaré de la angustia si no hago algo. Simplemente no puedo evitarlo, soy una marioneta controlada por ellas, meto tres dedos en mi boca y los empujo hasta atrás, tocando mi campaña. Mi vientre se retuerce, se contrae preparado para expulsar todo. Lo que acabo de comer sale expulsado por mi boca, raído, sin demoras, y entonces la calma me inunda, puedo respirar tranquila de nuevo. Dos lágrimas ruedan por mis ojos, Mía sonríe eufórica.

* * *

Gracias por esperar y tener paciencia, de ahora en adelante no tardare tanto.

Agradezco en especial a los ultimos 2 rr del cap pasado, me ayudaron a entender que soy lo suficientemente buena

Love u girls


End file.
